in time and between
by Shunou
Summary: [2/3] Yang Haruno Sakura inginkan adalah menjauhkan putranya dari ancaman bernama mantan suaminya yang gila dan terobsesi kepadanya. Di tengah keputusasaan itu, pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke hadir, menjadi satu-satunya yang menawarkan tempat perlindungan untuknya./ [sasuke sakura]/ written for HanRiver
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. AU; some non-canon pairings.

taken out, edited; written for **HanRiver**.

* * *

**.**

**in time and between**

**.**

Pernikahan.

—adalah impian semua gadis. Seindah kedengarannya, sebuah pernikahan telah menawarkan janji-janji semanis madu yang membuai dan memanja; mewarnai masa muda seorang gadis dengan angan-angan.

Kedengarannya sempurna. Pernikahan dan kebahagiaan memang ditakdirkan bersama. Namun, akhir yang demikian hanya ada di dongeng-dongeng yang sering dibacakan pengasuhnya untuknya sebelum dia tidur. Sayangnya, Haruno Sakura lebih dulu mengecap efek pahit sebuah pernikahan.

Kedua orang tuanya bercerai ketika Sakura masih terlalu kecil untuk menghafal rumus luas bangun sederhana; dia masih terlalu kecil saat itu untuk membedakan mana madu dan mana sakarin—sangat manis. Terlalu manis hingga tidak menyisakan apapun selain rasa manis yang membara bagai api di kerongkongan.

Seperti halnya konsep pernikahan dan keluarga.

Mulanya semuanya baik-baik saja. Semuanya indah, semuanya manis, semuanya damai. Kemudian di suatu waktu, semuanya berubah. Pecah dalam kepingan yang terlalu banyak untuk dia punguti satu per satu, bertebaran di sepanjang jalan; melukai kaki-kaki dan tangannya, melukai hatinya.

Pecah selayaknya cermin kebahagiaan satu arah. Pecah serupa mimpi-mimpinya.

Hidup tidak sepahit itu kepadanya. Sebelum…sebelum kehidupan kembali merampas apa yang Sakura kira sudah tidak lagi dia miliki.

Pernikahan.

Pernikahannya.

Dan prospek kehadiran keluarga yang lain.

Keluarganya.

Sepicik apapun pikirannya mengenai topik satu itu, Haruno Sakura tetaplah seorang gadis dengan impian dan hasrat tersembunyinya. Dan kehidupan kembali menghancurkannya. Kali ini Sakura tak punya daya untuk mencegah. Dia terdiam; menatap pada kehampaan yang disisakan kehidupan untuknya.

**.**

**i. I've been to hell and back**

Haruno Sakura memasuki babak baru kehidupannya, menjadi seorang istri jauh sebelum dia menggapai cita-citanya sebagai seorang dokter, di usianya yang baru memasuki awal kepala dua. Dia menceburkan diri ke dalam pernikahan yang tak pernah dia inginkan dengan satu alasan: supaya bayi yang tengah dikandungnya tidak lantas lahir tanpa ayah.

Kehidupannya tentu tidak akan lebih buruk dari ini. Dia sudah melalui lebih banyak peristiwa dari wanita seusianya pernah alami; menjadi korban pemerkosaan oleh lelaki yang terobsesi kepadanya, hamil, dan terpaksa menikah.

Sakura yang dungu tidak pernah menyangka masih ada banyak hal yang bisa kehidupan tawarkan kepadanya; seperti rumah tangga penuh kekerasan.

Sakura semula tidak menyangka dirinya memiliki kapasitas untuk membenci sebegini besar. Pada satu waktu, dia mengira dia kapan saja bisa menjelma menjadi siluman akibat derik kedengkian ini.

Suaminya, yang memproklamasikan cinta matinya kepada Sakura, ternyata tak lebih dari seorang pria abusif yang menyiksanya dengan siksaan fisik dan batin. Luka di tubuhnya bisa dia obati dengan peralatan P3K sederhana, tetapi luka kasat mata yang dideranya membekas lebih dalam dan dia tak kuasa mengobati dirinya. Dia berharap waktu bisa mengobatinya, seperti yang telah waktu lakukan untuknya di suatu masa yang lampau. Namun di sini, dokter dua puluh sembilan tahun yang berbakat bernama Haruno Sakura masih memelihara monster bernama ketakutan jauh, jauh sekali dalam dirinya.

Dia terluka; rusak; ketakutan. Dan kini, Haruno Sakura mendapati ketakutan dalam dirinya telah bermanifestasi—mewujud dalam rupa fisik sesungguhnya yang mulai mengacaukan kehidupannya.

**.**

Siapa yang menyangka: menjadi seorang wanita sekaligus ibu bisa sesulit ini?

Orang bilang, wanita dan ibu datang dalam satu paket tak terpisahkan. Layaknya menghirup udara dan ritme debaran jantung. Sealamiah itu. Sewajar itu.

Orang bilang, begitu sudah tiba waktunya, bermetamorfosis dari seorang wanita menjadi seorang ibu tidak lebih sulit dari mengubah mekanisme pernapasan perut ke dada begitu memulai siklus bulanannya.

Orang bilang, menjadi ibu adalah insting mendasar seorang wanita. Keibuan adalah indera keenamnya. Bagaikan telah diresepkan dalam untai panjang DNAnya.

_Formulaic_.

Kata siapa? Haruno Sakura ingin melakukan sedikit koreksi. Baginya, perihal menjadi seorang ibu tidak datang sealamiah itu.

Mencintai putranya di detik pertama pertemuan mereka adalah momen-momen tak terlupakan, suatu naluri seolah dia telah membangkitkan bagian dirinya yang tidak pernah dia ketahui keberadaannya. Semuanya terjadi begitu alamiah hingga rasa-rasanya mustahil untuk tidak mencintai keajaiban kecil itu. Namun, ada satu catatan penting yang perlu digarisbawahi tebal-tebal: naluri tidak lantas datang bersama kemudahan.

Menjadi seorang ibu adalah suatu perjuangan berat bagi Haruno Sakura. Dia sudah merasakan kehadiran putranya dalam kandungannya ketika batinnya tengah bergejolak oleh krisis identitas remaja-dewasa tanggung. Dia begitu saja menjadi seorang ibu, melewatkan momen-momen pendewasaan diri. Tanpa bimbingan, tanpa panutan, tanpa tuntunan. Tanpa sempat menjadi seorang wanita.

Ibunya sendiri merasa tidak perlu turut andil dan ambil peran dalam kehidupan Sakura. Yah, wanita itu praktisnya sudah menyingkir dari hidup Sakura semenjak dia meninggalkan Sakura bersama ayahnya. Sakura cukup bersyukur dia tumbuh menjadi dirinya yang sekarang. Bisa saja dia jadi lebih buruk dari ini, bukan, mengingat ketiadaan sosok ibu dalam masa perkembangan psikologinya dan sosok ayah telah sempurna digantikan oleh tumpukan kertas cek dan kartu kredit mengilat.

Ketika dulu Sakura mengabarkan berita kehamilan dan rencana pernikahannya kepada kedua orang tuanya, Sakura sejujurnya sudah menyangka akan mendapat reaksi yang begitu…pedas; kalau enggan dikata brutal. Ayahnya marah luar biasa, Sakura sudah bisa menduganya sejak awal. Toh, pria itu bukan pria paling sabar dan penyayang yang pernah Sakura jumpai. Hitung-hitung, sikap keras dan amarah Sakura kurang lebih berasal dari pihaknya. Dan ibunya, untuk sekali itu, menunjukkan ketertarikan terhadapnya—walaupun ketertarikan itu dirupakan dalam bentuk penghinaan. Dan mengategorikan arti tatapan itu sebagai penghinaan sesungguhnya sangat tidak patut.

Sakura selalu memercayai bahwa setiap wanita selalu dikaruniai insting keibuan dan tidak ada seorang ibu yang benar-benar membenci anaknya, bagaimana pun kondisinya. Namun, mengingat bagaimana sikap ibunya kepadanya, Sakura merasa perlu menilai kembali opininya. Di mata ibunya, Sakura tidak lebih dari sebuah kegagalan; seolah Sakura lah seluruh alasan dan pembenaran atas apa yang menimpanya, yang merasa terjebak dalam ikatan pernikahan dan keluarga mereka; seolah bukan hal yang mengagetkan ketika Sakura berakhir hamil di luar nikah.

Sakura begitu muak dengan segala yang ada dalam kehidupannya.

Dan putranya adalah satu-satunya keselamatan baginya.

Walaupun pada awalnya kehidupannya bersama putranya tidak bisa dikatakan mudah, pada akhirnya semuanya baik-baik saja. Dia telah bersusah payah mencoba mengikuti arus deras kehidupan. Dalam banyak waktu Sakura merasa dia akan gila, tetapi cahaya terang yang bermanifestasi sebagai putra kecilnya terus membimbingnya hingga dia mencapai kestabilan ini.

Karena satu-satunya hal yang Sakura syukuri dari ketidakberuntungannya adalah kehadiran sang putra tercinta, Sousuke.

**.**

Langit sore kali ini merupakan campuran lebam beberapa derajat; suatu penanda hujan deras akan turun malam ini. Di satu sisi horizon, langit biru bercampur merah jambu dan ungu terang sedangkan di sisi yang lain merupakan campuran ungu gelap, kelabu, dan awan-awan gemuk. Untungnya, sore ini jalanan tidak seramai biasanya; seolah memahami keinginan Haruno Sakura untuk sesegera mungkin sampai ke rumahnya. Sesekali dia melirik spion depan untuk mengecek keberadaan kotak yang dibungkus kertas cokelat di atas kursi belakang, takut-takut benda itu akan menguap hilang.

Sesorean ini Sakura merasa tidak bisa duduk tenang di balik kemudinya. Rasa-rasanya mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan delapan puluh kilometer per jam belum juga memuaskannya untuk sesegera mungkin sampai. Nah, barangkali sedikit mendekati lima puluh tidak buruk. Semua orang praktis mengetahui koordinasi kaki Sakura yang tidak bisa dibilang dalam peringkat atas. Setua apa pun dia, refleks kakinya tidak pernah berkembang pesat. Barangkali karena dia menghabiskan banyak waktu melatih kedua tangannya. Kaki jarang berguna dalam profesi yang ditekuninya, selain untuk berlari dari satu ruang operasi ke ruang perawatan, tentunya.

Kegirangannya sore ini bukan tanpa alasan. Hari ini, putranya genap berusia delapan tahun dan dr. Senju begitu baik kepadanya dan memberinya kelonggaran untuk pulang lebih cepat. Tuhan memberkatinya. Semua orang tahu kekerasan hati direktur rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja itu bahkan mengalahkan karang. Akhir pekan ini adalah jatah jam pengabdian Sakura bertugas di sebuah desa di pinggir Kyoto bersama empat dokter lainnya. Jam pengabdiannya harusnya baru berakhir besok sore. Namun, dengan direktur yang memanjakan putranya lebih dari Sakura sendiri benar-benar membawa keuntungan. Tsunade justru mengusirnya, menyuruhnya cepat-cepat pulang dan tidak membiarkan Sakura melewatkan ulang tahun putranya.

Oh sudahkah Sakura mendeklarasikan cintanya kepada Senju Tsunade hari ini?

Ketika matahari sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam di horizon, Sakura akhirnya mencapai blok apartemennya di bilangan pusat Kyoto yang padat. Setelah memarkir mobilnya di parkiran bawah tanah gedung apartemennya, dia buru-buru meraih barang-barangnya dari kursi belakang dan keluar dari mobil, berjalan menuju _lift_ yang akan membawanya menuju lantai dua belas tempat apartemennya berada.

Tampaknya, semesta tengah berpihak kepadanya. _Lift_ yang biasanya membutuhkan setidaknya satu menit untuk terbuka itu kini kosong, dengan taat membawanya ke tujuan. Tinggal di kawasan pemukiman menengah memang punya sisi plus minusnya. Walaupun Sakura sebenarnya tidak punya masalah untuk membeli apartemen di wilayah lebih bergengsi (terima kasih kepada warisan ayahnya dan pembagian harta perceraian dari pria konglomerat, tak lupa dengan gaji bulanan yang lebih dari berlebih), Sakura tidak ingin putranya tumbuh dengan _mindset_ aku-kaya-aku-bisa-minta-apa-saja.

Seluruh warisan ayahnya telah Sakura alihkan untuk tabungan pendidikan dan asuransi putranya, sementara uang dari mantan suaminya masih utuh di rekeningnya yang lain—tersimpan dalam-dalam di berangkasnya, tidak tersentuh karena Sakura terlalu jijik bahkan hanya dengan memikirkan keberadaannya. Satu-satunya barang mewah yang pernah Sakura belikan untuk putranya adalah sebuah _grandpiano_ hitam, ketika dia menyadari bakat musik putranya bukan sekadar main-main.

Kebanggaan tidak lagi mampu menggambarkan perasaan yang membuncah dalam dada Sakura.

**.**

"Ibu!"

Layaknya sebuah tembakan energi tinggi, bocah kecil berusia delapan tahun itu menabrak keras-keras Sakura yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Tangan-tangan kecilnya berusaha keras memutari pinggang Sakura dan jemari panjangnya mencengkeram blus tanpa lengan sewarna persik yang Sakura kenakan.

"Oooh!" Sakura hanya bisa berseru tanpa daya sembari berusaha menahan tubuhnya tetap seimbang sambil memegang kotak kadonya dan memeluk putranya dalam satu usaha sekaligus.

Bocah lelaki kecil itu mendongakkan kepalanya yang penuh helai halus sewarna tembaga. Senyumnya begitu lebar, yang dengan cepat menginfeksi Sakura dan membuat wanita itu tersenyum sama lebarnya.

"Halo juga, Sousuke," sapa Sakura, nyaris terdengar memperingatkan.

"Oh halo, Ibu," ujar Sousuke sopan sambil melepaskan pelukan kuatnya. Kini dia menyeringai nakal, mengingatkan Sakura akan seringai Cheshire. "_Okaerinasai_."

Sambil menjatuhkan barang-barang bawaannya di meja dekat _genkan_, Sakura tersenyum. "_Tadaima_."

Dia acak-acak rambut putranya yang sudah berantakan. Di bawah sinar lampu yang putih, warna tembaga itu terlihat lebih terang—nyaris _pink_ aprikot seperti rambutnya. Untuk beberapa hal aneh, Sakura bersyukur putranya tidak mewarisi ciri fisiknya, salah satunya adalah warna rambut. Sebesar apa pun kesukaan Sakura terhadap rambut aprikotnya, dia tetap kesulitan membayangkan Sousuke mempunyai warna rambut seperti dirinya. Bicara soal penindasan. Dan beruntungnya, Sousuke tidak banyak mengambil dari ayahnya. Walaupun pirang platina tidak buruk, Sakura tidak begitu antusias jika harus membuat daftar panjang kemiripan Sousuke dengan mantan suaminya. Sejauh ini memang tidak banyak kemiripan pada ayah-anak tersebut.

Sakura dengan mudah menemukan bentuk hidung, bibir, dan tulang pipinya di wajah Sousuke. Walaupun tulang matanya dalam seperti ayahnya, Sakura masih melihat dirinya di dalam Sousuke. Dengan mata hazel ekspresif yang dengan mudah memesona orang lain untuk menuruti kemauannya—termasuk dalam kategori itu adalah Sakura—Sousuke mewarisi lebih banyak hal dari ibunya. Namun, kenakalan dan kejenakaan adalah satu hal yang tidak dia ketahui dari mana asalnya.

Barangkali bawaan usia belia.

Selesai dengan salamnya, Sousuke kembali menyeringai lebar dan kali ini dia kesulitan untuk menahan kegembiraannya yang gegap gempita. "Ibu pulang!" serunya, seolah gemerlap matanya yang kini sewarna seledri dan seringai lima jari tidak cukup untuk menunjukkan kegembiraannya.

Untuk satu hal, Sousuke mudah disenangkan hatinya. Persis seperti Sakura.

"Tentu saja," balas Sakura dengan wajah luar biasa puas.

"Ibu bilang ini minggu pengabdian Ibu di desa."

"Memang, dan baru selesai besok."

Mulai muncul kerutan di kening mungilnya. "Lalu bagaimana Ibu bisa ada di sini? Bagaimana dengan Nenek Tsunade?" tanyanya heran. Kemudian seolah baru mendapat ilham, Sousuke berbisik keras. "Jangan-jangan Ibu kabur?" Sepasang alisnya bergeliut menggoda.

Sakura pecah dalam tawa. "Tentu saja tidak. Bukan berarti Ibu tidak berani, tapi Nenek Tsunade yang memberi izin." Sakura mengedip menenangkan.

"Oh ya? Nenek Tsunade tahu aku berulang tahun hari ini?"

"Tentu saja dia tahu, sayang," ucapnya sembari mencolek hidung Sousuke. "Justru Nenek yang mendepak Ibu supaya tidak melewatkan ulang tahunmu." Sembari mengamit tangan putranya, Sakura berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan duduk di salah satu sofanya. Sousuke segera mengambil tempat di sampingnya dan bergelung rapat. "Nenek Tsunade menitipkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untukmu."

"Benarkah? Begitu yang Nenek ucapkan?" tanya Sousuke dengan nada sanksi.

"Umm…" Sakura menggaruk pipinya. "Itu kesimpulannya."

"Jadi, apa yang Nenek ucapkan?" desak Sousuke menuntut.

Sakura tertawa kering, kemudian berdehem. Air mukanya berubah serius. "Bilang ibumu untuk pindah ke radiologi supaya dia punya lebih banyak waktu untukmu, dan berhentilah jadi anak baik-baik, bocah abnormal," ucapnya dengan mimik dibuat semirip mungkin dengan Tsunade yang mabuk. Senyum geli Sakura kemudian pecah. "Begitu katanya."

Kali ini, Sou turut tertawa. "Ibu pintar sekali menirukan suara Nenek Tsunade!"

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Sousuke bingung.

"Nenek Tsunade bilang hadiahmu adalah kepindahan Ibu ke radiologi supaya Ibu punya lebih banyak waktu untukmu," kata Sakura serius. Dia pelajari ekspresi Sousuke yang kini terdiam dengan wajah serius, sedang mempertimbangkan ucapan nenek asuhnya.

Ketika akhirnya Sousuke mempertemukan kembali tatapan mereka, warna hijau di matanya menggelap, membuatnya terlihat nyaris kecokelatan. Sakura teringat akan _cognac_ tua di ruang penyimpanan ayahnya dulu. "Aku inginnya begitu, tapi lebih banyak orang yang membutuhkan Ibu," katanya kemudian sambil mengedikkan bahu. Air mukanya berubah jenaka lagi dengan senyum lebar.

Gelembung yang tak lagi asing itu membesar di dada Sakura, menyingkirkan oksigen dari paru-parunya tanpa membuatnya kesakitan; perasaan yang dia kenali sebagai perasaan bangga. Matanya yang hijau bagai daun muda gemerlap oleh air mata yang tertahan. Bagai daun basah di pagi hari. Begitu dalam dan menenangkan. "Kau tahu seberapa besar kebanggaan Ibu terhadapmu?" bisiknya parau.

Sousuke terus tersenyum lebar. Tangannya terangkat melingkari leher Ibunya, kemudian mengecup pipi Sakura.

"Oh Ibu sayang sekali kepadamu, Sousuke," ujar Sakura serak, tidak kuasa menahan diri. Dia tarik putranya ke dalam dekapannya dan bisa dicium aroma melon yang menguar dari rambut putranya. "Kau tidak tahu betapa beruntungnya Ibu memilikimu."

Dalam pelukan ibunya, Sousuke menepuk-nepuk punggung sang ibu, berlagak tengah berusaha menenangkan Sakura. "Aku juga beruntung sekali punya ibu seperti Ibu," bisiknya riang. "Tapi sudah _dong_ menangisnya. Aku ingin terima hadiahku." Sousuke melepaskan diri dari pelukan ibunya, serius mencoba memasang wajah cemberutnya.

Mendengarnya membuat Sakura tertawa. Dari melankolis menjadi luar biasa gembira seperti ini. Dokter kejiwaan pasti akan mengerutkan kening heran melihat pola emosinya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sana pergi ambil hadiahmu."

Tanpa komando dua kali, Sousuke melompat turun dari sofa dan berlari secepat yang dia bisa menuju meja _genkan_ dimana tadi ibunya meninggalkan kotak hadiah di sana. Dalam hitungan detik dia sudah kembali merapat manja ke pelukan ibunya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang," bisik Sakura sambil memeluk Sousuke dari belakang dan mencium ubun-ubunnya.

"Apa yang Ibu punya di dalam sini?" tanya Sousuke. Jemari kecilnya berusaha membongkar kertas pembungkus kadonya sepelan yang dia bisa. Sebagai anak kecil yang memiliki sumbu kesabaran pendek, Sousuke bisa sangat perhatian untuk hal-hal yang menarik minatnya. Dengan kehati-hatian yang mengagumkan, sedikit demi sedikit dia mulai melepas plester bening yang menghubungkan tepian kertas tersebut. Dia begitu berhati-hati sampai membuat Sakura luar biasa gemas, tak sabar menunggu bagaimana reaksi putranya melihat hadiah darinya.

"Sudah, disobek saja. Ibu jadi gemas melihatmu."

Sousuke justru terkekeh. "Ibu memang suka tidak sabaran."

Dengan dagu disandarkan di atas kepala putranya, Sakura menggumam—tidak benar-benar berpikir. "Dan dari mana memangnya kesabaranmu itu, uh?"

"_Well_, kurasa bukan dari Ayah," jawab Sousuke enteng, masih setia bertahan membuka kadonya.

Topik mengenai ayah dan mantan suami memang tidak pernah menjadi topik mudah bagi Sakura. Ketika hendak membuka mulut, Sakura harus menelan ludah sering-sering. "Apa…kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanyanya ragu-ragu. Sakura lebih baik selamanya menunggu neraka membeku daripada membawa putranya kehadapan pria terkutuk itu, tetapi Sousuke tetaplah seorang anak yang membutuhkan sosok ayah. Sebesar apa pun kebencian Sakura, dia tidak punya hati mengingkari keinginan putranya.

Anehnya, Sousuke hanya tertawa kecil tanpa benar-benar mengalihkan pandangan dari kado di tangannya yang baru setengah terbuka. "Tidak, nanti saja kalau aku sudah besar. Kalau aku sudah bisa melindungi Ibu."

Terkadang Sakura bertanya-tanya kemana perginya putra kecilnya yang dulu suka bergelayut di kakinya, mengekorinya kemana saja dia pergi hingga membuat Sakura sendiri kewalahan menghadapinya. Terkadang waktu bisa sangat kejam kepadanya.

"Wow! Ibu membelikanku sepatu baru!" teriaknya begitu berhasil membuka bungkus kadonya.

Sambil menahan senyum, Sakura mempererat pelukannya. "Ini untuk resitalmu dua bulan lagi. Kau suka?"

"Aku suka sekali! Ini pasti cocok untuk setelan jasku nanti. Bukan begitu, Bu?" Sousuke mengangguk antusias, memandangi sepatu kulitnya dengan vigor baru.

"Memang begitu maksud Ibu. Kapan-kapan kita cari setelan _tuxedo_ untukmu. Kau tumbuh terlalu cepat, Ibu tidak berani membelikanmu satu sekarang."

Sousuke terkekeh seraya memasang sepatunya. "Aku tumbuh sangat cepat. Aku tahu," katanya bangga, kontras dengan sesal yang dirasakan Sakura.

Sousuke kini berdiri di hadapannya, di antara kedua kakinya, dan tampak luar biasa tampan sampai-sampai mencuri hatinya untuk kesekian kalinya. Dengan kedua lengan yang gemetar, Sakura merengkuh Sousuke ke dalam dekapannya lagi. "Jangan cepat-cepat besar. Ibu akan merindukanmu," bisiknya parau dengan air mata yang mengancam jatuh.

**.**

Sakura mengira, kehidupan akhirnya berbuah manis untuknya. Setelah pengalaman masa kecil yang jauh dari kata mengesankan dan menjadi korban pernikahan tidak terencana, bukankah wajar bila Sakura berharap kehidupan berhenti mempermainkannya?

Tampaknya tidak demikian. Rasa baru sebentar kedamaian dan kebahagiaan itu dia rasakan sebelum teror kembali menghampirinya. Barangkali ini yang orang sebut-sebut 'tenang sebelum badai'.

Ketika siang itu, untuk yang kedua kalinya, telpon jalur pribadi di ruangannya berdering tiga kali, Sakura merasa jantungnya diremas oleh tangan raksasa. Dengan tangan gemetar, dia meraih gagang telpon berwarna biru tersebut. Napasnya berubah lebih berat dan dalam.

"Ah kau di sana, Sakura?"

Sakura memejamkan mata, menahan gemeletuk rahangnya seolah tengah kesakitan.

Suara licin seperti ular itu kembali membongkar pertahanannya, membawa mimpi-mimpi buruknya ke barisan terdepan. Butuh berbulan-bulan baginya untuk mengurung monster bernama ketakutan itu dalam dirinya, dan kini hanya suara lewat telpon sudah mampu meluluhlantakkan semuanya. Sekali lagi menantang Sakura untuk melawan. "Merindukanku, Sakura?" Suara dari seberang sambungan kembali terdengar, kali ini kental dengan tawa rendah yang sudah Sakura hafal sebagai pertanda bahaya.

"Aku baru tahu penjara punya akses telpon dua puluh empat jam," desis Sakura dari balik gigi-gigi yang terkatup rapat. Bagaimana caranya deretan giginya tidak rontok akibat tekanan kekuatan itu, Sakura juga heran.

Terdengar tawa yang lebih keras dari seberang. "Kau benar-benar serius mengira aku masih ada di balik jeruji penjara, sayang?" Ketika Sakura tidak merespon, dia kembali bicara. Nadanya dipenuhi ejekan. "Oh ayolah, aku tahu kau bisa lebih baik dari ini, Sakura. Aku tahu kau mengenalku selayaknya telapak tangan sendiri."

Napas Sakura putus-putus, nyaris nihil.

"Segera, Sayang, segera. Kita akan bertemu dan kau akan menjadi milikku lagi," janjinya dengan bisikan yang mengirim sensasi dingin ke tulang belakang Sakura.

Tak lagi mampu menahan rasa mual yang mulai mengumpul di perutnya, Sakura membanting gagang telpon, dengan efektif memutuskan pembicaraan mereka. Dan meninggalkan Sakura yang kehabisan napas.

**.**

"Ibu kenapa?"

Sakura baru tersadar dia tengah melamun ketika dia tersentak mendengar suara khas anak-anak dari seberangnya. Menyadari kecemasan dalam suara putranya, Sakura cepat-cepat menata ekspresinya. "Ibu baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit lelah," ujarnya menenangkan.

Sousuke terdiam sambil menilai wajah ibunya. Memiliki tingkat perseptif tajam di usia yang masih belia membuat Sousuke akhirnya memilih untuk tidak mendesak. Tidak sekarang, setidaknya. Ibunya sedang memasang wajah yang Sousuke kenali sebagai wajah jangan-sekarang-nya. "Kuharap memang begitu," gumamnya.

"Ibu memang baik-baik saja, Sousuke."

Memang tidak ada yang bisa menipu Sousuke. Dia terlalu cerdas untuk anak seusianya. "Baiklah, aku percaya Ibu," katanya kemudian seraya mengedikkan bahu dan kembali menyumpit nasinya.

"Bagaimana persiapan resitalmu?" tanya Sakura membelokkan arah pembicaraan, berusaha membuat suaranya lebih antusias.

Haruno Sousuke tidak mengecewakan. Pembicaraan mengenai piano memang tidak pernah gagal menyedot perhatiannya. "Persiapannya hebat! Paman Gaara sudah menjadwalkan beberapa geladi bersama teman-temanku yang lain." Hazel di matanya berubah hijau, hal yang selalu terjadi ketika dia tengah bersemangat.

Sakura menyipitkan mata, memasang wajah kecewa sebaik-baiknya. "Dan bagaimana bisa Ibu masih belum mendapat tiket untuk menonton geladimu?"

Sousuke terkesiap kaget seolah ibunya baru menanyakan pertanyaan paling konyol di dunia. "Ibu tahu Ibu tidak boleh menonton geladiku!" serunya.

"Kenapa?" tuntut Sakura dengan rengekan yang dibuat-buat. Mereka sudah mendiskusikan hal ini sejak…sejak pertama kali Sou menginjakkan kaki di ranah musik. Entah untuk alasan apa, Sousuke tidak pernah mengizinkan Sakura untuk menghadiri geladi resitalnya.

"Kita sudah mendiskusikan ini berkali-kali, Bu," jawab Sousuke dengan dengus napas sebal.

"Aw, jangan bicara seperti orang dewasa begitu. Mana bayi Ibu?" canda Sakura seraya mencolek ujung hidung putranya.

Sousuke kemudian melemparkan senyum cerahnya yang membutakan. "Ibu siapkan saja gaun yang paling indah dan berdandan yang cantik. Aku akan bermain dengan baik." Dia membusungkan dada dan memamerkan senyum miringnya yang entah dari mana dia pelajari. Sousuke tak henti-hentinya melumerkan hatinya.

Sakura balas tersenyum, matanya basah oleh air mata yang tertahan. _Semuanya baik-baik saja_, mantra itu kembali terngiang dalam benaknya.

**.**

Dering telpon yang nyaring menyentak Haruno Sakura dari lamunan siangnya. Tangannya bergerak secara mekanis meraih gagang telpon bahkan sebelum fokusnya terkumpul sepenuhnya. "Departemen Gawat Darurat dengan Dokter Haruno, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Tawa terbahak dari seberang sambungan membuat Sakura mengernyitkan kening dalam-dalam. "Demi Tuhan, Haruno Sakura!"

"Ino?" Keterkejutan mewarnai suaranya.

"Kau kira siapa? Pasien gawat daruratmu?" Tawa bernada tinggi itu terdengar lagi. "Apa-apaan sapaan itu?"

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya yang kaku ke sandaran tinggi kursi putarnya. Jemarinya memijat pangkal hidungnya. Dari sudut matanya, bisa dia tangkap bayangan lemari tinggi penuh berisi buku-buku dan jurnal medisnya. Segera dia mengerang.

"Benar sekali, Dokter Haruno. Kau tidak sedang di kantor baumu itu." Kalimatnya masih tebal dibumbui rasa geli. Yamanaka Ino berdehem. "Kau terlalu tegang belakangan ini, Sakura."

Sakura menanggapinya dengan desahan berat. "Sudah sewajarnya aku tegang."

"Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu." Sakura bersumpah dia bisa membayangkan Ino memutar mata dari tempatnya. "Kau sudah menghubungi polisi, 'kan? Sekadar berjaga-jaga." Ketika Sakura enggan menjawab, Ino mengancam. "Hei—"

"Kita bicarakan itu lain kali, Ino," dengus Sakura setengah menjanjikan.

"_Well_, dan di sini sahabat baikmu berniat sedikit membantu. Kooperatif lah sedikit," Ino terdengar nyaris merajuk. Atau mungkin itu hanya efek telpon.

Berusaha menjadi teman yang tidak terlalu menyebalkan, Sakura menghela napas; menyerah. Lagipula membantah Ino dan menghalanginya mendapatkan apa yang dikehendakinya adalah usaha yang sama kerasnya dengan kemustahilan. Menurut adalah pilihan bijak, itu yang Shikamaru ajarkan kepadanya. "Aku tahu, tapi aku belum siap untuk menghadapinya lagi. Omong-omong, kau ingin apa?"

Dan Yamanaka Ino tidak mengecewakan. "Temani aku ke _bridal salon_ nanti sore."

Haruno Sakura nyaris menyesali keputusannya. Nyaris. Harusnya dia memberi sedikit perlawanan tadi. Harusnya.

"Kau sudah buat janji?"

"Tentu. Aku sudah buat janji jam empat. Untuk dua orang, tentu saja."

"Seingatku pengantinnya hanya satu, Ino," Sakura menahan erangan. Tidak seperti sahabat seumur hidupnya itu, Sakura tidak terlalu menikmati momen-momen penyiksaan di atas kursi panas salon.

Dari seberang sambungan, Ino mengeluarkan dengusan yang sangat tidak terhormat. "Dan membiarkan _maid of honor_ku bebas berkeliaran dengan kulit kusam dan rambut berantakan? Bahkan tidak di kehidupanku selanjutnya, Dokter muda!"

Satu, dua, tiga. Sakura mulai merasakan denyutan migrain menghampiri. Memutuskan bahwa menyerah adalah satu langkah awal untuk mencegah migrainnya datang, Sakura menghela napas. "Aku tahu, aku tahu," desahnya pasrah.

Terdengar teriakan girang dari ujung telpon dan disusul dengan erangan teredam. "Jemput aku di tempat Shikamaru jam tiga."

"_Aye, Your Highness_," cemooh Sakura sambil memutuskan sambungan.

Begitu tidak ada lagi suara Ino yang luar biasa tinggi, suasana ruang kerjanya senyap. Sambil melepaskan kaca matanya dan meletakkannya di dalam laci, Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Diliriknya jam dinding sebelum lagi-lagi mendesah. Sousuke belum akan pulang sebelum makan malam. Hari ini dia ada pelajaran tambahan di sekolah, disusul dengan geladi bersama Gaara nanti malam. Anak laki-laki itu punya terlalu banyak talenta untuk disia-siakan.

Di satu sisi, Sakura bangga luar biasa. Ibu mana yang tidak bahagia melihat anaknya begitu berbakat dan mengagumkan? Tentu Sakura tidak termasuk ke dalamnya. Namun di sisi lain, Sakura merasa bersalah. Dia yang sejak awal mendorong-dorong Sousuke untuk mahir di banyak hal, dan walaupun putranya tidak pernah mengecewakan, secara tidak langsung Sakura telah merampas masa kecil putranya. Karena sibuk dengan berbagai aktivitas di luar sekolah dan rumahnya, Sousuke praktis tidak punya banyak teman dan waktu bermain. Teman-temannya hanya berasal dari tempat kursus dan teman sekolah, tetapi tidak seorang pun yang menjadi teman dekat. Sementara itu, waktu senggangnya selalu dia pakai untuk berdiam diri di rumah; sekadar bersama Sakura atau lagi-lagi dengan pianonya.

Belum lagi dengan tingkat kedewasaannya yang menakutkan. Anak seusianya tidak seharusnya bertingkah sangat terkendali seperti itu; tidak pernah berbuat onar, sifat jenaka bawaannya juga tidak pernah menyulitkan. Sakura bahkan yakin dia tidak pernah melihat putranya menangis. Sangat tidak wajar, bukan?

Sakura sudah pernah mencoba berkonsultasi dengan psikiater khusus anak, merasa bahwa pasti ada yang salah dengan putranya. Barangkali trauma masa kecilnya membuatnya begini. Namun, psikiater itu justru menenangkannya, berkata bahwa hal itu sama sekali tidak aneh. Anak kecil punya berbagai cara untuk bertahan, dan barangkali untuk kasus Sousuke, berkembang lebih dewasa adalah jawabannya.

Huh, psikiater amatir. Tidak mungkin yang begitu itu baik-baik saja.

Dia ingat ketika suatu hari dia bertanya kepada putranya mengapa bocah itu bersikap begitu dewasa, tidak selayaknya anak-anak seusianya. Dan lagi-lagi, jawaban penuh makna yang Sakura dapatkan.

"Aku adalah aku karena aku berbeda dari yang lain. Bukannya itu yang Ibu ajarkan kepadaku?"

Oh, bahkan kalau hati Sakura bukan terbuat dari segumpal cokelat, dia tetap meleleh di tempat.

Bagaimana mungkin anak sembilah tahunnya punya kebijaksanaan sedalam itu?

Dan tidak ada satu pun, tidak seorang pun, yang bisa membuat Sakura tidak melakukan apa pun untuk putranya. Dia siap mengobarkan apa pun, siap menukar apa pun, siap merelakan apa pun untuk menjaga buah hatinya tetap bahagia dan aman.

Termasuk ancaman bernama Yakushi Kabuto. Sakura akan balas melawan: demi putranya. Dia bisa melakukan apa saja. Dia bisa menjadi apa saja.

**.**

**ii. First encounter**

"Dokter! Dokter!"

Harapannya atas pagi yang tenang dan damai tampaknya tidak terwujud. Baru saja Haruno Sakura merebahkan diri di kursi kerjanya yang berpunggung tinggi, pintu ruang kerjanya tiba-tiba terbuka dari luar dengan sentakan keras. Sudah pasti siapa pun yang mengganggu paginya sedang terburu-buru—kalau enggan dikatakan putus asa, terdengar dari nada suaranya.

"Wah wah," Sakura menegakkan punggungnya dengan seulas senyum di sudut bibirnya. "Selamat pagi juga untukmu, Matsuri."

Tergagap-gagap, perawat muda bernama Matsuri itu membenahi posturnya. Rambutnya yang seharusnya ditarik ke belakang membentuk sanggul kecil telah berantakan. Entah disebabkan oleh _shift_nya yang sudah dimulai sejak tengah malam tadi atau dikarenakan kondisi darurat seperti klaimnya. "Oh oh! Puji Tuhan hari ini _shift_ pagimu, Dok!" jerit perawat muda itu histeris. Papan jalannya jatuh ke lantai dan buru-buru dia sambar dengan napas terengah.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura, sedikit kaget dan awas menyadari urgensi dalam nada suara Matsuri.

"Pasien gawat darurat, Dokter. Kecelakaan beruntun," lapornya kilat.

Sambil menghela napas, Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambar jas putihnya dari gantungan. Dia _benci_ kecelakaan. Lebih-lebih kecelakaan di pagi hari. Yang benar saja. Apa orang-orang di luar sana tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain membuat keributan di UGD? Tidakkah mereka sadar pegawai gawat darurat juga berhak mendapat jatah kedamaian di pagi hari?

"Ceritakan detailnya," perintah Sakura dengan dengusan. Segera dia kalungkan ID pengenalnya sebelum keluar ruangan menuju satu-satunya tempat dimana dia memiliki kontrol penuh.

Matsuri mengekor di belakangnya dengan langkah tersaruk-saruk, mencoba sekuat tenaga mengikuti langkah cepat atasannya. Bagaimana wanita itu berjalan–separuh–berlari di atas _stiletto_ seruncing itu, Matsuri tidak bisa membayangkan. Biasanya Dokter Haruno selalu mengganti sepatunya ke sepatu kanvas polos rumah sakit, tetapi tampaknya kebiasaan itu terselip di antara urgensi tak terduga pagi ini.

"Kecelakaan beruntun melibatkan tiga mobil, satu di antaranya sebuah van dengan lima penumpang. Sembilan korban sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini. Kita punya lima belas menit, Dok."

"Sembilan?!" bentak Sakura sambil berbalik cepat di atas sepatu hak tingginya. Mata hijaunya yang besar membeliak. Beberapa helai rambut merah pucatnya jatuh dari sanggulannya di belakang kepala, membingkai wajah tirusnya yang kini garang. "Apa yang terjadi dengan rumah-rumah sakit lain?!"

Matsuri yang malang hanya bisa menciut sambil mendekap papan jalannya erat-erat di dada. "Ini permintaan khusus dari kepolisian, Dok," cicitnya. "Mereka korban penting. Beberapa saksi persidangan entah apa dan detektif yang bertugas mengawal mereka. Kita tidak bisa kehilangan mereka, Dok."

"Pasienku tidak ada urusan dengan kepolisian bodoh itu," ujar Sakura dengan gigi gemeletukan. Amarah membuat mata _emerald_ yang mengejutkan beningnya berkilat perak.

Matsuri harus buru-buru mencari penjelasan masuk akal sebelum amarah Sakura membeludak—atau menyelamatkan seseorang yang dari kematian tak terencana. "Persidangan ini terdengar penting sekali, Dok. Mungkinkah ini saksi-saksi dari kasus pembunuhan berantai yang sedang ramai dibicarakan itu?"

Menyadari kemungkinan perawat berperawakan mungil itu ada benarnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri. Sambil memaki-maki dengan suara rendah, dia kembali berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Langkahnya dua kali lebih cepat dan kali ini disertai hentakan emosi negatif. Beberapa dokter residen dan perawat yang kebetulan sedang berada di jarak pandang menciut, kemudian buru-buru mencari kegiatan apa pun yang bisa mereka kerjakan. Penuturan saksi hidup kemarahan seorang Haruno Sakura sudah cukup memberikan mereka pelajaran penting (yang dapat menjamin keselamatan dan keberlangsungan mereka di UGD, dan bukannya menjadi pasiennya): tiga langkah utama 1) kalau kau bukan sasaran kemarahannya, bersikaplah seolah kau baru saja buta dan tuli mendadak dan lakukan saja pekerjaanmu; bersikaplah seolah tidak ada suatu hal apa pun yang janggal walaupun barangkali di satu sudut lain terdengar suara bantingan keras atau sesuatu yang pecah berantakan atau teriakan mengenaskan, 2) kalau gagal melakukan yang pertama, segera tinggalkan lokasi kejadian; berpura-pura kau terserang diare kronis dan bisa mati sekejap itu juga kalau tidak mengunjungi kamar mandi terdekat, 3) kalau kau adalah sang target, yah, mintalah doa kepada sanak saudara dan rekan-rekan sekalian. Sekian.

"Informasikan kepada bagian bedah umum dan anestesi untuk bersiap-siap dan pastikan kita punya cukup ruang untuk operasi mendadak!" gertaknya kepada Matsuri yang segera lari tunggang-langgang menjalankan tugas, tak ingin berada dekat dengan sumber api ketika ledakan terjadi. "Hanabi!" bentaknya begitu memasuki ruang UGD yang mulai riuh dengan keseharian mereka.

"_Hai_!" Dokter Hyuuga Hanabi yang dipanggil langsung mendekat dari tempatnya berdiri di dekat pintu ruang perawat. "A-ada apa, Dokter?" Wajahnya sedikit pasi dengan mata lembayung lembut yang membesar, gugup ketika menyadari lecutan amarah dokter kepalanya yang bagai cambuk.

"Kumpulkan semua dokter dan perawat jaga yang ada!"

"Segera, Dok!"

Dalam tiga menit, seluruh kru UGD yang tidak sedang memeriksa pasien telah berkumpul di sekitar Sakura yang kini telah berhasil mengendalikan diri. "Sembilan pasien gawat darurat akan datang dalam—" dia lirik jam tangan tipis yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya "—sepuluh menit lagi. Persiapkan diri untuk kondisi terburuk. Kita akan mengirim mereka pulang hidup-hidup." Beberapa wajah tampak gugup ketika Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh anggota timnya: empat dokter dan lima perawat. Hanya inikah yang dia punya? "Bersiaplah!"

Dengan satu perintah itu, tim kecilnya segera menyebar ke setiap penjuru ruangan. Para perawat sibuk mempersiapkan ranjang-ranjang kosong dan alat medis sederhana untuk diagnosis awal. Para dokter bersiap dengan stetoskop dan senter mereka, juga mental yang sebentar lagi akan diuji.

Setelah dengan puas mengamati kerja timnya, Sakura segera berjalan menuju pintu luar UGD tanpa basa-basi ketika telinganya sayup-sayup mendengar dengung sirene ambulans. Tidak peduli seberapa besar kecintaan Sakura terhadap profesinya, dia tidak pernah bisa berdamai dengan bunyi memekakkan telinga yang begitu monoton itu. Apalagi di kondisi gawat darurat begini.

Terkadang Sakura bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri mengapa justru sekarang dia adalah dokter kepala UGD. Dia bisa saja menjadi dokter di bagian lain, mengingat cakupan bidang studinya lebih luas dari dokter-dokter biasa. Namun di sini, tidak bisa Sakura pungkiri bahwa bekerja di bawah tekanan adalah metode efektif untuk membangkitkan indera-inderanya. Ketajaman pikirannya meningkat dua kali lipat dan dia mendapati dirinya bisa berpikir dingin, taktis, dan efisien.

Di sini lah Sakura merasakan kontrol penuh atas dirinya.

Pikirannya tersentak ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dengan suara parau akibat kesakitan. Mode dokternya langsung menajam dan dengan segera dia bermanuver di atas _stiletto_nya menuju sumber suara.

"Dokter, Dokter!" Seorang pria berambut pirang perak dengan bercak kemerahan di sana-sini memanggil-manggil dengan putus asa. Wajahnya mengerut oleh rasa sakit yang dia rasakan di sisi kiri tubuhnya, tetapi Sakura mendapati emosi bernama kesengsaraan dan keputusasaan berkontribusi lebih banyak dalam kerutan di wajah setengah baya itu.

"Kau akan segera mendapatkan perawatan terbaik kami, tenangkan dirimu. Kau sudah aman di sini," bisik Sakura menenangkan sembari menggenggam tangan gemetar pria itu.

Pria yang kini berbaring di atas ranjang hijau itu menggelengkan kepala mati-matian. "Jangan pedulikan aku, ini tidak seberapa. Istriku, Dokter, istriku!" Suara paraunya nyaris habis, tenggelam oleh isakan yang membuat suaranya parau. "Selamatkan dia! Selamatkan dia!" pintanya. Tangannya yang digenggam Sakura balas menggenggam dengan kekuatan yang membuat Sakura terkesiap. Dalam kondisi lemah begini pun, pria itu masih punya kekuatan untuk mencengkeram Sakura padahal dokter itu yakin untuk tidak kehilangan kesadaran saja adalah satu upaya keras sendiri.

Seorang dokter tidak bisa menjanjikan keselamatan pasiennya. Itulah yang dia pelajari dan ditanamkan dalam-dalam kepadanya oleh mentornya. Namun di sini, Sakura tak kuasa menahan diri untuk tidak membisikkan janji-janji manisnya kepada pasiennya. "Dia akan baik-baik saja, Tuan. Aku janji. Sekarang beristirahatlah. Biarkan kami mengobatimu."

Sakura tahu dia dalam masalah besar. Dia bukan dewi atau manusia dengan kekuatan penyembuh _supernatural_, dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa yang memang bukan waktunya untuk diselamatkan. Namun, bara kehidupan yang menyala terang dalam mata hitam kelabu itu, yang memberi tahu Sakura seberapa besar arti kehadiran istri itu bagi dirinya, telah menggerakkan hati Sakura lebih dari yang dia duga. Besarnya cinta pria itu kepada istrinya begitu pekat; mengentalkan udara di sekitar mereka; menjalar hingga ke sumsum. Sakura tak kuasa.

Begitulah bentuk cinta yang selalu dia dambakan dalam hidupnya. Walaupun dia tahu itu tidak mungkin lagi.

Dia kemudian membiarkan seorang perawat mendorong ranjang tersebut, mengawasi dengan mata tajam ketika akhirnya pria itu kehilangan kesadaran—karena beratnya lukanya maupun ketenangannya setelah mendapat janji pasti dari Sakura. Kondisinya terlihat tidak begitu buruk, hanya perlu sedikit upaya keras untuk menghentikan pendarahannya dan mungkin beberapa belas jahitan yang akan meninggalkan bekas luka. Permasalahan selanjutnya adalah mencari istri yang disebut-sebut dan mengetahui bagaimana kondisinya sekarang.

Beruntung bagi Sakura, dia tidak perlu berlama-lama untuk mencari wanita tersebut karena wanita itu adalah satu-satunya pasien wanita yang dikirim ke rumah sakitnya. Wanita itu tengah mendapat CPR dari Dokter Hyuuga. Melihatnya membuat perut Sakura bergolak. Ketika dia bergegas menghampiri ranjang wanita tersebut, yang kini tengah didorong keluar dengan tergesa oleh seorang perawat, seorang pria kembali memanggilnya.

Dengan enggan, Sakura mengubah arah geraknya dan mendekati sumber suara baru. Nah, sekarang istri siapa lagi yang perlu dia selamatkan?

"Apa kau dokter kepala di sini?" Pria yang tadi memanggilnya bertanya ketika Sakura hanya beberapa langkah darinya.

"Benar, ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan kerutan di kening. Dia nilai kondisi pria di hadapannya itu. Tangan dan kaki kanannya berdarah, barangkali patah tulang. Beberapa pecahan kaca menancap di sekitar wajah dan lengannya.

"Wanita itu," suaranya serak menahan sakit ketika perawat di dekatnya berusaha membersihkan pecahan kaca dari lengan kirinya sehalus mungkin. "Kumohon kau harus menyelamatkannya!"

Sepasang mata Sakura menyipit. "Dia keluargamu? Ibumu barangkali?" Jika dilihat dari fisik, jelas pria itu terlalu tua untuk menjadi anak pasangan suami-istri itu. Pria itu sendiri setidaknya berusia di awal tiga puluhan walaupun tubuhnya masih tampak bugar dan wajahnya masih tampak muda.

Kalau saja rasa sakit di sisi tubuhnya tidak setajam ini, dia pasti sudah terbahak keras-keras. Alih-alih, dia hanya menggeleng samar. "Bukan, tapi dia orang yang sangat penting, Dok! Dia saksi penting untuk persidanganku!"

Menyadari posisi pria di hadapannya itu, tatapan mata Sakura berubah dingin. "Kau yang menyuruh petugas 119 mengirim semua korban ini ke sini?"

Tampaknya si pria itu belum menyadari nada dingin yang terucap dari suara dokter muda di hadapannya. "Ya, karena kudengar UGD di sini adalah yang terbaik! Aku tidak boleh kehilangan saksi itu. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan mereka."

Kalau saja mungkin, tatapan mata Sakura menjadi dua kali lebih dingin. "Dengar baik-baik, Tuan, dengarkan dengan sangat baik karena aku tidak berniat mengulangi ucapanku. Aku tidak akan menjanjikan apa pun kepadamu. Aku tidak peduli siapa saksimu dan seberapa penting mereka bagimu. Di sini mereka adalah _pasienku_. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Dan tidak ada satu hal apa pun yang bisa menjamin keselamatannya."

"Tapi mereka bilang kau dokter paling hebat di sini!" Pria berambut hitam berantakan itu kini seolah kehabisan napas. Wajahnya memucat, entah oleh darahnya yang belum berhenti merembes dari luka-luka luarnya atau perihal lain.

"Menjadi yang terbaik tidak lantas membuatku menjadi Tuhan. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya melakukan semampuku. Dan ingat baik-baik: tidak ada dokter yang tidak melakukan semua yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkan pasiennya. Kau tidak perlu melabeli pasienku sebagai orang penting," geram Sakura tajam tanpa berkedip. Tatapannya membawa kengerian. "Tidak perlu segan-segan dengan pasien ini, Mikoshi."

Perawat muda yang tengah berusaha keras berhati-hati membersihkan lengan pasien di depan mereka tersentak. "Oh! Tentu, Dok."

Dengan seringai kejam, Sakura berbalik dan berjalan pergi, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan teriakan kesakitan pasien di belakangnya.

"Oooh! Sial! Sakit sekali! Argh!"

Sekarang dia punya satu wanita yang harus diselamatkannya.

**.**

Sebuah ketukan halus terdengar dari balik pintu kerjanya. Sakura yang tengah serius membaca laporan harian hanya menggumamkan 'Masuk' tanpa benar-benar beralih konsentrasi. Pintu kantornya terbuka tanpa suara, menampakkan Hyuuga Hanabi yang terlihat kuyu.

"Dokter ada waktu sebentar?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Ada apa, Hanabi?" tanya Sakura balik seraya mengangkat pandangan. "Bukannya _shift_mu sudah berakhir? Kenapa masih berkeliaran dengan baju operasi?" lanjutnya setelah melirik jam kecil di atas meja kerjanya yang penuh. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga siang.

"Seorang pasien ingin bertemu denganmu, Dok."

Dari tempatnya duduk, Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Aku tidak punya pasien," jawabnya bingung.

"Seorang pasien yang datang tadi pagi, dia bertanya mengenai kondisi istrinya. Dia sedikit…sulit ditangani begitu efek obat tidurnya hilang."

"Ah—" Pemahaman segera terendap dalam benak Sakura. "Biar aku yang tangani. Kau pulang saja sana," ujar Sakura setengah mengusir sambil membereskan kertas-kertas di mejanya.

Hyuuga Hanabi mengangguk patuh, lega luar biasa. "Dia dirawat di kamar 418."

Sakura mengangguk singkat, mengucapkan terima kasih, dan membiarkan Hanabi menghilang di balik pintu ruang kerjanya. Setelah membenahi tatanan rambut dan jas dokternya, Sakura segera keluar dari ruangannya dan berjalan menuju ruang perawatan tempat dimana pasien UGDnya tadi pagi tengah dirawat.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura heran, berdiri termenung di depan pintu kamar bernomor 418.

Seorang perawat pria yang bersimbah peluh tersentak menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Ah, Dokter Haruno," sapanya gugup.

"Ada apa?" ulangnya, melirik pintu kamar yang tengah tertutup itu. Sakura bersumpah dia bisa mendengar suara bentakan dan bantingan dari dalam.

"Uh…" Pria berusia tiga puluh tahunan itu tampak lebih gugup dari sebelumnya. Dengan ragu dia menjawab, "ada sedikit masalah dengan pasien kamar 418. Dia…mengamuk."

"Mengamuk? Apa yang terjadi?" tuntut Sakura tak sabar. Dia sudah akan membuka kenop pintu kalau saja tangannya tidak ditahan oleh perawat itu.

"Kami juga tidak begitu paham, Dok. Pasien itu terbangun dari obat tidur, padahal dosis yang diberikan cukup untuk membuatnya tidur sampai besok. Begitu dia bangun, dia terus menanyakan dimana istrinya berada dan meminta untuk diantar ke sana."

"Lalu kenapa tidak kalian antar?" tanya Sakura, merasa luar biasa bingung. Sudah jelas seorang suami akan menanyakan kabar istrinya yang terluka parah dan meminta untuk dipertemukan kembali. Yang menjadi keanehan di sini adalah keengganan para perawat untuk membawanya. "Kalian jelas paham itu cara tercepat meredakan amukannya."

"Kami tidak punya izin untuk mendatangi kamar perawatan istrinya, Dokter. Ada satu regu polisi yang berjaga di luar."

Mendengarnya membuat cambuk kejengkelan Sakura melecut. Apa yang kepolisian bodoh itu lakukan di sini? Apa mereka kira rumah sakitnya adalah sarang penjahat sampai-sampai perlu menurunkan satu regu untuk berjaga di depan pintu sebuah kamar? Demi Tuhan! Masalah ini bertambah konyol setiap detiknya.

"Biar kuurus," ujar Sakura kaku dengan rahang mengeras.

Perawat itu sudah akan menghentikan Sakura, lagi, kalau saja dia tidak mendapat pelototan mengerikan dari Sakura. Popularitas Dokter Haruno sudah merambah hingga seluruh departemen di rumah sakit itu. Singkat kata, semua orang tahu untuk tidak mencari gara-gara dengannya. Selain akan mengundang kemarahannya, direktur mereka juga akan turun tangan begitu mengetahui ada yang mencari masalah dengan anak didiknya. Terdengar penuh nepotisme memang, tetapi bagi mereka yang mengetahui bisa sekeras apa didikan seorang Senju Tsunade dan prestasi yang dicapai Haruno Sakura, mereka akan bungkam.

Merasa pria di depannya sudah menyerah, Sakura tidak lagi membuang waktu. Dia putar kenop pintu dan menyentaknya kasar. Sebuah vas keramik melayang dan mendarat tepat di samping kepala Sakura. Keramik itu pecah berhamburan akibat bertabrakan dengan kusen kayu pintu dan pecahannya menggores pipinya. Darah segar mengalir dari bekas goresan itu, tetapi Sakura hampir-hampir tidak peduli. Tidak sekali pun dokter muda itu gemetar. Sepasang mata hijaunya nyalang memandang pria setengah baya yang tengah kesulitan mengatur napas di ranjangnya.

"Aku tidak menyarankan olah raga berat untuk pasien dengan beberapa belas jahitan, Tuan," ujar Sakura ringan sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin bertemu istriku," balasnya kasar. Suaranya serak dan dalam.

Sekali lagi Sakura dibuat terheran-heran. Di atas kaki-kakinya yang jelas gemetaran, pria itu teguh berdiri. Balutan kasa yang melilit tungkai dan lengannya tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan rembesan darah segar. Pria itu pasti sudah membuka satu atau dua jahitannya. Namun, tidak sekalipun dia menunjukkan ekspresi sakit di wajahnya. Walaupun pandangan matanya sesekali kehilangan fokus, dia masih cukup sadar untuk mempertahankan diri. Seorang perawat pria lain yang berdiri di sudut jauh ruangan hanya bisa mematung ketakutan.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan membawamu menemuinya," janji Sakura.

Bukannya tampak senang, pria itu justru memicingkan mata, tampak tak sedikit pun yakin dengan janji Sakura. "Sudah tiga jam aku mendengar kalian semua melarangku, dan sekarang kau datang dengan ucapan manis begitu. Kau hanya akan menyuntikku dengan obat penenang."

Haruno Sakura bersiul geli. Pria di hadapannya ini jelas bukan pria biasa. Bahkan di kondisinya yang masih terpengaruh obat penenang, pikirannya begitu tajam. "Bawakan kursi roda untukku," perintahnya kepada perawat yang masih berdiam di sudut ruangan itu. Ketika pria itu tidak juga bergerak dari tempatnya, Sakura membentak. "Apa kau tuli? Ambilkan kursi roda!"

Baik Sakura maupun pasien itu bersama-sama memperhatikan perawat malang itu keluar dari kamar dengan gemetar.

"Kau benar-benar akan membawaku menemui istriku?" tanya pria itu ragu-ragu.

"Nah, aku hanya ingin memenuhi janjiku. Aku berjanji kepadamu akan menyelamatkan istrimu. Sudah kulakukan dan sekarang aku ingin kau memastikannya sendiri," jawab Sakura dengan senyuman.

"Kau…" Pria itu berkedip lambat. "Kau yang berjanji kepadaku," bisiknya, nyaris terdengar tak percaya.

Kali ini Sakura menyeringai lebar. "Seharusnya aku tidak berjanji, tapi kau membuatku melakukannya," ujarnya dengan tawa. "Sekarang duduklah sampai bocah bodoh itu datang, semoga saja dengan kursi roda pesananku. Kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak dengan luka sebanyak itu."

Dengan pikiran setengah melayang, pria itu mendudukkan diri dengan kaku di atas ranjangnya. Rambut keperakannya berantakan ke segala arah.

"Namaku Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Tuan."

"Kakashi. Aku—namaku." Pria bernama Kakashi itu berdehem. "Hatake Kakashi."

Sakura mengangguk puas, kemudian mengambil duduk di samping pria itu. Matanya dengan jeli mengakses luka di tubuh Kakashi. Baju pasien lengan pendeknya basah oleh keringat dan menempel di kulitnya. Pria itu jelas perlu mendapat ganti perban, barangkali beberapa jahitan ulang.

Tak lama kemudian, perawat pria yang tadi berdiri di luar ruangan masuk sambil mendorong kursi roda kosong. Tampaknya rekan perawatnya yang tadi Sakura bentak terlalu syok untuk kembali. Kemudian dengan perhatian penuh, dia membantu Kakashi duduk di atas kursi tersebut. Ketika dia bergerak akan mendorongnya, Sakura buru-buru menghentikannya.

"Biar aku saja. Kau pergi dan panggil petugas kebersihan untuk membereskan ruangan ini. Tuan Hatake tidak akan kembali ke kamar ini."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi perawat yang terbengong itu, Sakura segera mendorong kursi Kakashi dengan mudah menuju meja informasi yang ada di lantai itu.

"Dimana—" Sakura beralih bertanya kepada Kakashi. "Siapa nama istrimu, Kakashi?"

"Ri—rin. Hatake Rin," jawabnya parau, suaranya serak oleh kedalaman emosinya.

Dari arah belakang, Sakura bisa melihat getaran halus kegembiraan yang menjalari tubuh Kakashi. Diam-diam dia tersenyum lembut. Tidak peduli seberapa tuanya seseorang, kegembiraan bertemu dengan orang tercinta selalu mengingatkan akan momen-momen pandangan pertama mereka. Sakura sendiri tidak punya hak untuk berkomentar soal itu. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya gemetar oleh kegembiraan dan ketidaksabaran untuk segera bertemu dengan pria yang dicintainya.

"Dimana kamar Hatake Rin?" tanyanya kepada seorang perawat yang bertugas di meja informasi.

Wanita paruh baya di balik layar komputer itu segera menjawab dengan mekanisme terlatih. "ICU 24, Dokter." Dan seolah baru tersentak, dia buru-buru menegur. "Tapi tidak seorang pun diizinkan masuk kecuali dokter penanggungjawabnya!"

Dia kira Sakura akan menggubrisnya? Sudah cukup banyak orang yang mengatur hidupnya dan seorang perawat tidak akan membuat Sakura mundur.

Dengan tatapan dinginnya, Sakura berlalu sambil mendorong serta Kakashi. Sama sekali tidak memedulikan kepanikan perawat yang bertugas di meja informasi tersebut.

Mendengar satu regu dari kepolisian berjaga di depan kamar pasien terdengar konyol, tetapi melihat satu regu pria bersenjata lengkap berdiri tegak bagai domino di sepanjang koridor ICU benar-benar _absurd_. Bahkan hanya melihatnya membuat kejengkelan Sakura dengan cepat naik hingga level siaga. Kata kejengkelan bahkan tidak lagi patut untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Sakura murka.

Dan Haruno Sakura yang murka bukan orang yang tepat untuk diajak beramah-tamah. Ledakan amarahnya—lengkap dengan level _dan_ tiga karatenya—bisa menciutkan nyali prajurit berpengalaman sekalipun. Dengan dagu terangkat tinggi, dia meneruskan langkah menuju kamar ICU paling ujung yang sudah dia hafal bernomor 24. Namun belum dua langkah dia maju, langkahnya terhenti oleh seorang pria tinggi besar yang mengacungkan senjatanya.

Haruno Sakura memicingkan mata. Amarah membuat ekspresinya kaku dan murka seolah menetes dari setiap suku kata kalimatnya. "Kau akan ingin menyimpan baik-baik mainanmu, atau kau harus menggantinya dengan yang baru."

Pria itu tidak gentar. Sayangnya, begitu pula dengan Sakura.

Tanpa memedulikan pria itu lagi, Sakura kembali mendorong kursi Kakashi dengan mantap. Pria itu anehnya hanya diam. Namun, Sakura yakin bukan karena takut. Barangkali dia sendiri kesulitan menahan diri untuk tidak melompat dari kursinya dan berlari menuju kamar istrinya. Di situasi genting semacam ini, Sakura anehnya bisa menemukan kesegaran.

"Tidak seorang pun yang diperkenankan memasuki area ini, Dokter." Seorang pria lain dengan perawakan lebih besar tetapi berwajah hangat, menyela Sakura dan kereta pikirannya.

"Dan kenapa begitu?" tantang Sakura, bertambah murka setiap detiknya.

"Kami sedang melindungi orang penting di sini," jawab pria berambut _vermillion_ itu dengan nada halus.

"Tapi _aku_ ingin bertemu dengan pasienku," sanggah Sakura keras kepala.

Seorang pria berseragam lain maju. Rambutnya pirang platina dengan semburat lembayung. Dia mendengus sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya yang membusung. "Oh ya? Kau tidak akan bisa masuk. Akses pintunya hanya untuk beberapa orang saja."

Dan Haruno Sakura sekali lagi tidak mengindahkannya. Dia menghentikan diri di depan pintu bernomor 24. "Nah kita sudah sampai," bisiknya riang kepada Kakashi.

"Kau kira kau bisa masuk, _onna_?" Pria perak itu kembali bicara, kali ini dengan nada mencemooh dalam suaranya. Caranya menyebut Sakura dengan kata _onna_ membuat dokter itu merasa baru saja dihina hanya dengan statusnya yang ditakdirkan sebagai wanita.

Dengan satu lirikan dingin, Sakura mendengus dan menyeringai tajam. "Jika _aku_ bisa masuk, _kau_ akan berlari di atas kedua tanganmu mengelilingi kompleks rumah sakit ini." Dasar pria!

Termakan oleh hasutan Sakura, pria itu langsung membalas tantangan Sakura. "Hah! Kita lihat saja, _onna_!"

"Hentikan, Suigetsu," larang pria berambut _vermillion_ itu dengan desah napas. Melihat reaksinya yang masih tenang-tenang saja—bosan malah, Sakura menduga dia telah terbiasa menghadapi ledakan emosi rekannya yang bernama Suigetsu itu.

Sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata kepada Suigetsu, Sakura meraih kotak keamanan yang dipasang di sisi pintu dan menekankan ibu jarinya ke detektor sidik jari berwarna biru itu. Dalam dua detik, lampunya menyala hijau dan pintu otomatis terbuka. "Sampai jumpa nanti sore, Tuan. Kusarankan kau makan dulu sebelum olah raga ringan nanti. Kau tahu, ini saran dari seorang _dokter dengan akses tak terbatas_."

Tanpa sepenuhnya melewatkan ekspresi syok di wajah Suigetsu (dan beberapa pria berekspresi serupa), Sakura kembali mendorong kursi Kakashi dan menghilang di balik pintu otomatisnya.

Rupanya keduanya tidak sendiri di dalam ruang khusus itu. Duduk di sofa yang disediakan rumah sakit, tiga orang pria yang tengah berdiskusi serius tersentak dari lingkaran pembicaraannya. Namun, Sakura sama sekali memedulikan mereka. Dia hanya fokus mengarahkan kursi roda yang ditempati Kakashi ke arah ranjang, tempat dimana seorang wanita dengan rambut _auburn_ berbaring tanpa daya. Alat bantu pernapasan terpasang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Ritme mantap yang berasal dari alat pantau jantung adalah satu-satunya suara di dalam ruangan itu.

Ketika keduanya sudah mencapai tepi ranjang, Kakashi sudah kehilangan kendali atas kesabarannya. Tangannya yang dibalut perban menyambar tangan istrinya—erat, tetapi tetap menjaga kelembutannya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kami hanya perlu mengawasi kondisinya lebih lama lagi, memastikan kondisinya sudah benar-benar stabil sebelum memindahkannya ke ruang perawatan biasa," bisik Sakura, mencoba menjelaskan kondisi wanita itu kepada suaminya tanpa membuat Kakashi lebih tegang dari sebelumnya.

"Aku sangat takut," bisik Kakashi. "Dia mengeluarkan darah begitu banyak dalam pelukanku. Perutnya…"

Sakura meremas pundak Kakashi hati-hati, menawarkan dukungan moril untuknya. "Operasinya berjalan lancar. Kau bisa tenang sekarang."

Kakashi mengangguk, kemudian diam mengamati istrinya yang tampak pucat tetapi tetap luar biasa cantik.

_Begitukah wajah seorang wanita yang diberkahi cinta dalam hidupnya?_ Sakura bertanya-tanya. Begitu cantik bahkan dengan rona tak sehat di wajah lebamnya.

Sedangkan Sakura?

Banyak yang memuji kecantikannya. Orang bilang, eksotis. Dengan warna kulit susu, rambut _pink_ aprikot, dan sepasang _emerald_ bening, Sakura sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menarik perhatian lawan jenis. Namun, kecantikannya bukan kecantikan yang hangat dan berseri seperti wanita di hadapannya itu. Kecantikannya dingin dan mengintimidasi. Dia tajam, penuh perhitungan, dan tidak mengerti caranya memercayai orang.

Puas dengan keheningan ruangan itu, Sakura mundur teratur. Dia berniat memberikan Kakashi privasi untuk bisa bersama istrinya sebelum petugas-petugas konyol itu mulai meneriakkan perintah mereka.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

Nah, apa Sakura bilang. Belum selesai Sakura berprasangka negatif tentang mereka, salah satunya justru sudah buka mulut.

Sambil berputar dengan tumit sebagai tumpuan, Sakura memandang tajam pria yang berdiri di belakangnya—pria berpakaian pasien. "Tentu saja karena aku punya aksesnya," jawab Sakura dengan alis terangkat tinggi.

Pria itu merona, tak salah lagi karena teringat percakapan panas mereka tadi pagi. "Ah—Dokter…"

Tampaknya bukan hanya Sakura yang merasa aneh dengan reaksi pria tersebut karena dua pria lain yang masih duduk di sofa juga turut menaikkan alis-alis mereka.

"Tersipu malu di depanku?" ejek Sakura sinis.

Tampak luar biasa mirip dengan rusa yang tengah terpojok, pria itu menunduk memandang lantai. Hanya keheningan yang kemudian tercipta, tetapi kali ini rasanya begitu tidak nyaman. Bahkan atmosfer penuh kedamaian yang menguar dari Kakashi tidak mampu untuk memukul mundur ketegangan yang Sakura rasakan dari detektif itu. Setelah akhirnya Sakura lelah berdiam diri, barulah pria itu bicara dengan suaranya yang, anehnya, ragu-ragu dan malu-malu.

"Aku…ingin minta maaf," mulainya lamat-lamat. "Aku sadar aku telah…melukai perasaan dan harga dirimu sebagai seorang wanita dan dokter. Aku telah meminta sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya, yang sebenarnya tanpa diminta pun sudah pasti akan kau usahakan. Aku seharusnya yakin setiap dokter akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk pasien mereka, tidak peduli pasiennya adalah saksi penting atau orang biasa."

Haruno Sakura menaikkan sepasang alis terangnya tinggi-tinggi. Matanya sekali lagi menilai-nilai kejujuran dari suara pria di hadapannya itu. "Akan kumaafkan," Sakura dengan sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, menunggu pria itu menatapnya. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Sakura mengulas senyum di sudut bibir, "kalau jerih payahku menyelamatkan saksimu lunas terbayar. Aku ingin dengar akhir persidangan penting ini."

Barangkali metafora lampu yang dinyalakan itu pantas untuk mendeskripsikan wajah pria itu. Seolah baru mendapat sumber energi, wajahnya yang tadi murung dan pucat kini berseri luar biasa cerah—Sakura nyaris meringis melihatnya. "Kau akan segera mendapatkan kabar baik dariku, Nona Dokter. Tuan Jaksa di belakang itu akan menambahkan tuntutan mengenai kasus percobaan pembunuhan untuk memberatkannya."

Sakura mencoba mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh pria di depannya yang memberi isyarat dengan ibu jarinya. Kedua pria itu terlihat serupa, nyaris identik kecuali panjang rambutnya. Sakura tidak tahu siapa di antara keduanya yang merupakan jaksa untuk kasus ini, tetapi barangkali anggukan takzim dari pria berambut panjang yang diikat rapi di tengkuk itu adalah pertanda. Sakura kemudian balas mengangguk singkat, tidak terlalu tertarik berlama-lama berbicara dengan orang-orang ini. "Baik kalau begitu," komentarnya datar.

"Oh, baiknya kuperkenalkan diriku. Aku Uchiha Shisui, detektif."

Sakura kembali fokus kepada pria yang tengah berbincang dengannya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Usianya kira-kira di awal hingga pertengahan tiga puluhan, tetapi sikap dan senyumnya masih kekanakan. Benar begini seorang detektif? Jujur saja, Uchiha Shisui tidak terlihat tangguh sama sekali. Justru pria yang sedari tadi belum membuat gerakan supaya dikenali itu, yang berambut hitam pendek berantakan, terlihat lebih tangguh; lebih berbahaya; seolah tengah mengeluarkan aura mengintimidasi bahkan tanpa mencoba—dan sejujurnya, Sakura sedikit merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan tajamnya. Dan tidak banyak yang berhasil membuatnya merasa begitu, kecuali yah, mentornya yang memang terkenal galak dan punya daya ledak trinitrotoluena.

Sakura segera balas menjabat tangan Uchiha Shisui dan mengangguk singkat, mempertahankan mode profesionalnya yang jarang gugur. "Tidak begitu senang berkenalan denganmu dan senangnya aku tidak tertarik," salam Sakura balik dengan suara dan wajah pasif. Nadanya datar, tanpa celah kesalahan. Sakura buru-buru melepaskan jabatan tangannya dan dia bersumpah dia baru saja melihat dua pria yang berlagak patung itu tersedak kecil. "Aku harus kembali bertugas." Dia kembali berbalik dan mendekati Kakashi, kemudian berbisik di telinga pria itu. "Aku akan mengatur ruang perawatanmu dipindah di sini." Sebelum dia benar-benar keluar dari ruang ICU itu, Sakura melirik Shisui tajam. "Dan tidak seorang pun yang boleh macam-macam dengan pasienku—" Dia tekan tombol merah yang akan memerintahkan pintu terbuka, menunggu beberapa saat sebelum akses keluarnya dibuka. "—ah, salah satu temanmu di luar sini akan melakukan pertunjukan lari di atas kedua tangannya. Traktiranku."

Ketiga pria itu ditinggal tanpa sempat bereaksi.

Setelah beberapa detik kepergian wanita itu, Uchiha Shisui hanya bisa mendesah. "Wanita menakjubkan. Kau harus lihat _stiletto_nya tadi pagi, sepupu-sepupuku tersayang."

**.**

**iii. Last straw**

"Matsuri!

Bentakan dokter kepala ruang gawat darurat bukan suatu hal yang jarang, lebih-lebih di ruang UGD yang selalu riuh. Semua anggota timnya sudah fasih mempraktikkan trik-trik jitu supaya tidak menjadi sasaran bentakan ganas tersebut. Sayangnya untuk pagi ini (dan pagi-pagi sebelumnya), bentakan yang menandakan bahaya tersebut perlu disikapi dengan cara berbeda. Tidak lagi mereka mangkir dan menyempurnakan aksi buta–tuli sejenak mereka. Kali ini mereka harus siap siaga, terlebih bagi mereka yang disebut namanya dengan panggilan sayang khas Haruno Sakura seorang.

Matsuri, perawat muda yang baru bertugas dua tahun di UGD, segera menghentikan pekerjaan apa pun yang sedang dilakukannya sesaat sebelum namanya diteriakkan (yang untungnya hanyalah menyeduh secangkir kopi di ruang perawat). Dalam sepuluh detik tercepat dalam sejarah hidupnya, wanita muda tersebut sudah berdiri siap siaga di samping dokter kepalanya. "Ya, Dok?"

Satu anggukan kaku dari Sakura menandakan wanita itu telah diakui keberadaannya, untungnya tanpa repot-repot mengalihkan pandangan matanya kepada Matsuri. Matsuri lega sekali karena kalau pandangan bisa membunuh, dia pasti sudah sampai ke langit ketujuh sekarang dan tidak punya kesempatan kembali. Bahkan dari samping pun, tatapan tajam Sakura sudah cukup mengerikan. Matsuri perlu mengasihani siapa pun subjek malang yang menjadi akhir penerimanya. Namun ketika dia melirik siapa pria yang tengah berdiri di depan atasannya, mau tak mau rasa belas kasih Matsuri menguap ke udara bebas. Entah pria itu tak kenal takut, atau terlalu pemberani, atau—dengan penjelasan paling sederhana: terlalu bodoh.

Haruno Sakura tidak mudah dipicu amarahnya apabila menyangkut hal-hal selain profesinya—keselamatan orang, ketertiban ruangan, kejelian pemeriksaan. Terlepas dari profesinya yang menuntut dirinya menjadi seorang perfeksionis dan tidak mengizinkan terjadi kesalahan, Haruno Sakura adalah perwujudan dari wanita impian para wanita dan idaman para pria. Menjadi seperti dirinya lah wanita lain memimpikan: cantik, sukses, jenius, mandiri. Dalam wujud dirinya lah para pria mengidamkan istrinya: keibuan, penuh perhatian, berpenghasilan sendiri, bisa diandalkan. Dengan kesabaran dan kelembutan hatinya, semua wanita akan gigit jari dan semua pria harus kuat-kuat menahan diri. Dan tampaknya, si bodoh entah-siapa-ini telah berhasil menyedot sumber kesabaran Sakura hingga ke dasar-dasarnya, menjadikan dokter dua puluh sembilan tahun tersebut perlu menaikkan nada suaranya ke tingkat membahayakan.

"Tunjukkan kepada Yang Mulia Detektif ini pintu keluar. Dia pasti sedang tersesat. Kasihan sekali."

Nada dingin yang terbawa dalam suara halus Sakura membuat punggung Matsuri mendingin. Dan tampaknya, hal serupa juga dirasakan detektif tersebut, yang terlihat dari rona mukanya yang dengan segera memucat.—Nah, akhirnya dia sadar juga singa betina mana yang dia bangunkan dari tidurnya.

"Tunggu dulu! Tunggu!" pintanya dengan suara parau ketika melihat Sakura sudah berbalik. Tarikan napasnya pendek-pendek, seperti penderita asma akut. "Hari ini aku ada urusan pekerjaan denganmu. Serius!"

Sakura menghentikan proses berbaliknya, berputar menggunakan tumitnya sebagai poros tubuh. Sepasang mata hijaunya yang ditutupi kaca tipis menyipit. Rahangnya mengeras dan gigi-giginya gemeletuk. "Jadi akhirnya kau mengakui kalau selama tiga minggu ini kau hanya mengganggu pekerjaanku, Uchiha?"

Bahkan Matsuri harus meringis ketika mendengar cara Dokter Haruno menyebutkan nama detektif itu—dengan segenap racun dan ancaman mematikan. Kalau bukan membekukan.

"Bisa kita lupakan itu sejenak?" pintanya putus asa, terdengar jelas dari suaranya dan lebih jelas lagi dari ekspresi wajahnya yang lebih mirip orang konstipasi. Ketika Sakura buka mulut untuk balas membentak, dia buru-buru menambahkan. "Persidangan lanjutan akan dilaksanakan tiga hari lagi dan pasienmu adalah saksi penting bagi kami. Aku perlu meminta keterangan resmi dokter supaya kesaksiannya tidak disangkal." Ada nada memelas yang mendalam dalam suaranya, membuat Sakura untuk sejenak mengikat erat tali emosinya.

Dipandanginya detektif di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh prasangka, mencari-cari kebenaran dari pandangan gugupnya. Lucu, padahal selama tiga minggu belakang pria lajang di depannya ini tampak punya keberanian dan kepercayaan diri tinggi ketika berusaha mendekatinya. Melihat dia beserta egonya mengerut tanpa daya di hadapannya, Sakura tak bisa menahan humor dari kerlip hijau matanya.

"Dokter yang bertanggungjawab terhadap pasien itu bisa memberikan keterangan resmi," ucap Sakura datar. "Dan dokter tersebut bukan aku. Kalau kau memang kesulitan bertemu dengannya, akan kumintakan pernyataan tertulis dari Dokter Kato."

"Masalahnya tidak hanya sesederhana itu, Dokter Haruno." Mendengarnya, Sakura menaikkan sepasang alis kemerahannya. Pria di hadapannya ini, yang namanya lebih sulit dia ingat dari nama _strain_ virus, memegang kedua sisi kepalanya dengan kekalutan tergambar jelas dalam pandangan mata gelapnya. "Kami butuh pernyataan paling kuat yang bisa kami dapat, Dokter." Untuk sekali ini, detektif tersebut menahan diri untuk tidak menyebut dokter muda di hadapannya itu dengan panggilan favoritnya—cantik, manis, atau sayang. Dia tentunya enggan mengganggu singa betina itu lebih jauh. Raungannya tadi sudah cukup menjadi sinyal.

"Dan dokter itu tidak cukup? Asal kau tahu saja, dokter-dokter di rumah sakit ini punya kredibilitas tinggi dan yang terbaik di bidangnya." Kedua tangannya kini dilipat di depan dada. Bisa dia rasakan berbagai macam tatapan anggota timnya; yang hanya berani lirik-lirik dari sudut mata atau terang-terangan memelototi mereka. Yah, Haruno Sakura bersama seorang pria non-medis memang jarang berada dalam satu _frame_ adegan bersamaan.

"Tapi kau yang melakukan operasi untuk Hatake Rin!"

"Memang," balas Sakura keras kepala. "Tapi yang mengontrol perkembangan kesehatannya bukan aku."

"Mereka akan mencari celah untuk menyangkalnya."

"Dan apa peranku di sini?"

Merasa telah menemukan setitik cahaya dalam gelapnya jurang neraka _abyss_, pria tiga puluh lima tahun tersebut menghela napas lega. "Aku tahu Dokter Kato juga sangat hebat, murid pertama Senju Tsunade sendiri, tapi kami harus memastikan mereka tidak akan melemparkan berbagai keberatan lain. Persidangan ini sudah dua kali ditunda karena alasan kesehatan saksi yang mengada-ada."

Mendengarnya, Sakura memicingkan mata. "Hatake Rin tidak bermasalah dengan otaknya, maupun sistem saraf keseluruhan."

"Itu sudah sangat jelas, tapi tuduhan mereka semakin macam-macam saja. Mereka tidak akan berkutik kalau pernyataannya datang dari dokter sekaliber dirimu, Dokter Haruno. Sejauh ini, kau adalah dokter terbaik di kelasmu. Mereka tidak akan berani mempertanyakan kemampuanmu, ditambah dengan pernyataan dokter yang menanganinya, setidaknya tidak tanpa menambah tuntutan kepada mereka sendiri."

Ada nada harap putus asa yang dengan jelas Sakura tangkap dari suara memelas pria tersebut. Untuk sejenak, dia pertimbangkan keputusannya—walaupun sebenarnya pikirannya sudah mantap. "Jam berapa persidangannya?"

Sepasang mata gelap itu bersinar lebih kecokelatan ketika terkena pantulan sinar dari lampu. Wajahnya senang bukan main. "Persidangannya dimulai jam sembilan, tapi aku tidak bisa menjanjikan kapan berakhir."

Dokter Haruno mengangguk sekali, tegas dan tak ramah. "Aku dan Dokter Kato akan ada di sana."

"Ter—"

Sakura mengangkat tangan, menghentikan ucapan apa pun yang hendak dilontarkan pria di hadapannya. Setelah itu dia menoleh ke arah Matsuri yang masih setia berdiri di sisinya—tidak salah lagi sambil memasang telinga baik-baik untuk kemungkinan gosip harian rumah sakit. "Tuan detektif ini masih perlu dituntun menuju pintu keluar. Buat dirimu berguna, Matsuri."

Matsuri meringis, kompak dengan sang detektif.

Segera setelahnya, Sakura berbalik pergi dan mulai mengecek laporan pemeriksaan pasien-pasien UGD, melupakan keberadaan si detektif.

"Mari saya tunjukkan pintu keluarnya, Tuan Detektif."

**.**

"Dokter Haruno?"

Sang dokter yang namanya dipanggil itu tengah mengetikkan pekerjaannya di komputer ketika Hyuuga Hanabi mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari monitor tujuh belas inchi di depannya, Sakura menggumam, "ada apa, Hanabi?"

Merasa telah dipersilakan masuk, dokter dua puluh empat tahun itu buru-buru masuk. Di tangannya sudah ada mug merah berukuran sedang yang mengepulkan asap tipis. Berusaha meminimalkan bunyi yang dibuatnya, Hanabi dengan hati-hati meletakkan cangkir keramik tersebut di atas meja kerja Sakura. "Silakan, Dok."

Tanpa perlu merasa curiga, Sakura meraih mug merah tersebut dan menyesap cairan gelap di dalamnya pelan-pelan. "Ini favoritku," katanya setengah terkejut begitu merasakan cairan hangat itu melewati lidah dan kerongkongannya; akhirnya membagi fokusnya untuk pekerjaan dan dokter bimbingannya.

Hanabi berusaha menelan ludah tanpa kentara. "Bubuk cokelat dan susu vanilla tiga banding dua. Kurasa semua orang di sini sudah tahu, Dok," jawabnya setengah tergagap.

"Ya, aku tahu itu." Dia letakkan mugnya di meja kembali dan memutar kursi supaya dapat memandang Hanabi lebih jelas melalui sepasang matanya yang kini dibingkai kaca mata tipis, "tapi bukan di situ poinnya."

Hyuuga Hanabi menghela napas pendek.

"Katakan apa maumu."

"Sebenarnya ini bukan ideku, Dokter," mulai Hanabi ragu-ragu. Tangannya sibuk mencari-cari genggaman: bolpoin, ujung jas dokternya, tepian meja. Apa pun selain meremas-remas tangannya yang berkeringat. "Kami sepakat Dokter sedang terlalu lelah, atau sedang ada masalah atau pikiran berat, atau barangkali membutuhkan liburan."

"Kalian?" Sakura menaikkan alis tinggi. "Siapa 'kalian' dalam konteks ini?"

"Uh—aah, kami semua, Dokter."

"Apa yang membuat kalian berpikir begitu?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum di sudut bibir. Kembali dia tekuni pekerjaannya tadi, memasukkan data terbaru pasien-pasiennya yang baru dipindahkan dari UGD. Namun, pendengarannya tetap awas mendeteksi suara Hanabi yang semakin lama semakin lirih—nyaris terdengar seolah sedang merasa bersalah.

"Uh…Dokter terlihat terlalu tegang belakangan ini—dan selalu tersentak kaget tiap kali mendengar dering telpon." Hanabi memandangi seniornya melalui sepasang mata lembayung pucatnya yang gelisah. "Dan kurang istirahat."

"Diagnosis yang panjang, rupanya," canda Sakura. "Tidak usah khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja, Hanabi. Kerjakan saja tugas jagamu."

Hanabi menghembuskan napas sebal. "Dokter Haruno harusnya tahu sebesar apa rasa sebal seorang dokter ketika pasiennya selalu berkata 'aku baik-baik saja, tidak merasa sakit' padahal jelas-jelas yang begitu itu bohong. Bagaimana bisa dia sembuh kalau tidak mau mengadu?"

Kembali menatap dokter muda berbakat tersebut, Sakura memecah senyum. "Kau belajar dengan baik dari kami, Hanabi. Aku dan Dokter Senju sangat bangga."

"Ha-ha," kata Hanabi sinis sambil memutar bola mata. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. "Dengar," Hanabi mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Psikologi memang hanya bidang minorku, tapi aku jelas tahu kau sedang ada masalah. Kuakui aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk mendengarkan masalahmu, jadi aku hanya bisa menasehatimu untuk segera menemui Ino-_nee_ atau Naruto-_nii_ untuk berbagi masalah dengan mereka. Kau benar-benar membutuhkannya, Sakura-_nee_."

Wanita di balik meja kerja itu memutar bola mata main-main. "Kita sedang di tempat kerja, Dokter Hyuuga. Beri sedikit hormat kepada seniormu."

Hanabi mendengus, kemudian berbalik pergi. "Kau telpon Naruto-_nii_ lebih dulu atau aku yang mengadu supaya kau diberhentikan sementara."

"Aku ingin lihat kau melakukannya!" sergah Sakura sedikit kesal. Kembali dia raih gelasnya dan menyesap cokelat hangat tersebut. Kerut di keningnya mendalam. Memangnya dia terlihat segamblang itu? Sementara di sini Sakura merasa dia telah menutupi masalahnya baik-baik.

Setelah merasa puas meneguk minumannya, Sakura menyandarkan punggung di sandaran kursinya. Sakura dan cokelat memang sahabat karib. Selain Sousuke, cokelat adalah obat paling manjur untuk memperbaiki emosinya.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, Sakura membiarkan keheningan menyelimutinya. Benaknya tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk berkelana, memutar berbagai cuplikan episode kehidupannya selama hampir tiga puluh tahun terakhir. Beberapa terekam begitu jelas dalam ingatannya; beberapa telah buram termakan usia; beberapa membuat matanya basah oleh haru; beberapa mati-matian ingin dia lupakan.

Sakura melihatnya semua; pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya, perceraian mereka; pernikahannya sendiri; kelahiran Sousuke; dimulainya neraka dunianya. Sakura mengingat semuanya.

Ketika akhirnya dia telah berdamai dengan batinnya yang bergolak, Sakura meraih gagang telponnya dan menekan nomor telpon yang sangat dia hafal. Pada dering keempat, panggilannya terhubung.

"Halo Naruto, kau ada waktu sore ini? Aku ingin bertemu."

**.**

Uzumaki Naruto telah menjadi sahabat karibnya sejak Sakura bisa mengingat. Membiasakan diri dengan sifat cerah dan suara kerasnya adalah satu pekerjaan yang perlu Sakura kuasai pada awalnya, tetapi begitu melewati masa-masa itu Naruto adalah sosok teman dan saudara lelaki yang setiap gadis inginkan. Perhatian, menyenangkan, bisa diandalkan, dan bisa dipercaya—kecuali cara kerja otaknya yang sedikit berbeda frekuensi dengan orang kebanyakan. Di sepanjang hidupnya, belum pernah Sakura merasa menyesal mengenal pria itu.

Yah, barangkali sore ini adalah satu pengecualiaan.

"Aku tahu kau terkadang bodoh, tapi tidak sebodoh _ini_ 'kan?" Sakura menggerutu. Tangannya bersedekap di depan dada, untuk sesaat melupakan _cookies_ cokelatnya di meja. Dia tengah sibuk memberengut ke arah pria yang duduk berseberangan dengannya—yang kini dengan wajah tak berdosanya tengah tersenyum lima jari. Untuk sekali ini, Sakura menyesal putranya telah menjiplak sempurna senyum itu.

"Dimana letak kesalahannya?" komplain Naruto sambil memberengut. Senyumnya untuk sejenak hilang.

"Tidak terletak dimana-dimana," dengus Sakura, "semuanya salah," tekannya.

Kerut di kening Naruto semakin dalam. "Tentu saja tidak mungkin. Aku baru saja memberikan satu ide paling brilian untukmu, Sakura-_chan_."

Serahkan kepada Uzumaki untuk memanggil Sakura dengan –_chan_nya di usia setua ini.

"Bagaimana cara supaya pria gila itu berhenti mengejarku?" beo Sakura dengan nada nyaris mencemooh. "Menikah lagi, tentu saja. Itu idemu. Dengan siapa, tepatnya, Naruto?"

Melewatkan sindiran yang dialamatkan kepadanya, Naruto kembali berseri-seri. "Aku punya seorang sahabat, dia masih lajang. Kalian pasti cocok satu sama lain. Lagipula kalian berdua 'kan sahabatku." Dengan logika setara bocah lima tahun itu, Naruto berujar dengan dada mengembang bangga.

Sembari menarik napas tajam, Sakura memicingkan mata. "Yeah, brilian. Dan babi sudah terbang sekarang."

Naruto terlihat kecewa dan bahunya merosot. "Oh ayolah, Sakura-_chan_. Kau tahu ini ide paling bagus."

"Uh huh?" tantang Sakura.

"Dengan menikah, mantan suami sial itu tidak akan bisa memaksamu lagi. Kau tidak perlu takut terjebak pernikahan mengerikan bersamanya. Itu pertama. Kedua, akan ada laki-laki yang memastikan keadaanmu baik-baik saja. Bukannya aku enggan atau apa, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menjanjikan 24/7-ku terus berkomunikasi denganmu. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu setiap saat," jelas Naruto panjang-lebar.

Oke, sejauh ini bocah rubah ini ada benarnya. Dengan menikah, setidaknya Sakura bisa menghilangkan kemungkinan akan terperangkap pernikahan dengan Kabuto dan dia akan lebih aman. Namun, menikah berarti satu perangkap lain dan Sakura belum siap untuk terjebak ke dalamnya. Sayangnya, Sakura tidak bisa dengan gamblang mengatakannya kepada Naruto. Pria itu tidak memahami sepenuhnya alasan ketakutan Sakura.

Terlalu rumit. Sakura sendiri yakin dirinya tidak akan mampu menjelaskan duduk perkara komplikasi batinnya kepada orang lain tanpa membuat mereka sama bingungnya—atau membuat mereka beranggapan Sakura mengidap fobia.

"Aku tidak bisa menikah begitu saja, Naruto. Aku bahkan tidak mengenal 'sahabat'mu ini. Bagaimana kalau ternyata kami tidak cocok? Tentu saja penyelesaiannya bukan dengan sebuah perceraian lain."

"Yah, dia memang terkadang menyebalkan—dia lebih sering membuatku jengkel dan aku curiga dia tidak punya kemampuan komunikasi, tetapi dia pria yang baik! Dia tidak akan berlaku kasar kepadamu. Dia sangat _gentleman_, yah seperti yang kubilang tadi, selain sifat antisosialnya."

Seperti Sakura yang putus asa berusaha kabur dari Kabuto, Naruto seolah tengah putus asa mempromosikan sahabatnya kepada Sakura.

Sakura memandang sahabatnya curiga. Bukannya apa, tetapi sikap Naruto sudah memasuki area mencurigakan. "Bukannya aku mempertanyakan ketulusanmu membantuku, Naruto, tapi aku tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa was-was dan curiga terhadapmu. Aku merasa alasan kau menjodoh-jodohkan aku dengan sahabatmu itu lebih dari sekadar membantuku." Sakura mencoba untuk menjaga nada suaranya tetap tenang dan stabil.

Puji Tuhan Naruto memutuskan menjadi direktur perencanaan sebuah perusahaan _real estate_ dan bukannya petugas hukum. Pria itu benar-benar tidak bisa berbohong, atau setidaknya menata ekspresinya.

Segera setelah Sakura menyuarakan kecurigaannya, Naruto menciut di kursinya. "Ah…" responnya payah, segera mengundang seringai geli Sakura.

"Aku jauh lebih tidak keberatan kalau kau jujur, kau tahu," bujuk Sakura halus.

"Dia…sedang mengalami masa-masa berat. Selain tuntutan menikah, dia sedang terbelah dua—" Naruto bicara dengan wajah ekspresif, berusaha menggambarkan situasi mengenaskan sahabatnya dengan berbagai cara. Tangannya melambai-lambai di udara, wajahnya mengerut. "Dia berasal dari keluarga yang kental dalam bidang hukum. Hakim, pengacara, polisi, jaksa, semua jenis ada dalam keluarganya. Dan menjadi jaksa juga adalah cita-citanya." Naruto menghela napas panjang. Bahunya kembali merosot. Menjadi seorang empatis seperti dirinya tidak mudah. Pria itu mendeskripsikan kondisi buruk temannya seolah dia sendiri yang tertimpa masalah itu. "—tapi keluarga pihak ibunya punya perusahaan, tempatku bekerja, dan ibunya yang masih menjabat sebagai CEO membutuhkan penerus."

"Dan sahabatmu ini adalah penerusnya?" tebak Sakura.

"Kakak laki-lakinya, awalnya, tapi kakaknya dengan cepat meraih posisi kuat sebagai jaksa muda dan karirnya melejit. Hak warisnya dipindahkan kepada adiknya."

"Jadi sekarang ini sahabatmu sedang beradaptasi dengan dunia _real estate_? Yah, kedengarannya tidak mudah," komentar Sakura, turut bersimpati mendengar kondisi sahabat Naruto.

Namun, pria itu justru menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Sasuke-_teme_ sudah lama bekerja di perusahaan ibunya, sebagai direktur _marketing_nya. Dan jujur saja, dia brilian dalam pekerjaannya…"

"Tapi menjadi jaksa adalah cita-citanya sesungguhnya," ulang Sakura mantap.

Uzumaki Naruto kembali menghela napas. "Dia menyelesaikan dua studinya bersamaan. Hukum, yang gila-gilaan itu, dan bisnis. Dia sudah melalui waktu-waktu yang gila, tapi aku berani bertaruh dia masih memimpikan menjadi seorang jaksa suatu hari," Naruto terlihat luar biasa sedih. Wajahnya mengerut dan sepasang mata _electric blue_nya kini berkilat seperti bagai es. Pria ini tidak pernah lulus dari fase emosionalnya. "Sasuke-_teme_ tidak pernah tidak bertanggung jawab. Walaupun ini bukan keinginannya, dia tidak pernah mengeluh dan terus melakukan yang terbaik demi perusahaan ibunya. Sebentar lagi dia akan diangkat menjadi CEO, di ulang tahunnya yang ke tiga puluh dua. Tekanannya semakin berat, tapi dia belum juga menemukan kebahagiaan," ucap Naruto memelas. Kedua tangannya terkepal di atas meja kafe dan bergetar samar.

Menjadi CEO di usia tiga puluh dua tahun? Sakura bertanya-tanya apakah pria dalam pembicaraan mereka ini sehebat yang Naruto ceritakan—menyelesaikan dua mayor studi yang sama-sama berat bersamaan—atau menjadi CEO semata-mata karena darahnya? Meskipun demikian, Sakura tak kuasa menyuarakannya.

"Dan kau berpikir Sasuke ini bisa menemukan kebahagiaan melalui pernikahan?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Dari mana Naruto bisa menarik kesimpulan seperti itu, Sakura tidak paham. Menikah dengan orang asing, atau dalam kasus mereka: menikah dengan janda beranak satu, adalah jawaban untuk kesengsaraan hidupnya tidak terdengar sebagai satu solusi menjanjikan di telinga Sakura. Namun kemudian, sahabatnya itu selalu punya pemikiran orisinil.

"Tidak," Naruto menggeleng lemah, "tapi cinta."

Haruno Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terbelalak kaget. Pernikahan adalah satu hal, tetapi cinta adalah hal di luar konteks yang sama sekali berbeda. Mereka bisa saja menikah tanpa cinta, tetapi mengharapkan cinta dari pernikahan? "Cinta?" beonya tergeragap.

"Ya, cinta," ulang Naruto semakin mantap. Mata birunya yang tajam menatap ke dalam jiwa Sakura. "Intuisiku bilang begitu."

Sakura mendengus mendengarnya. "Dan intuisi cintamu ini mengarah kepadaku?"

"Uh huh."

"Dari mana datangnya ide konyol itu?" sergah Sakura jengkel.

"Aku tidak tahu dari mana datangnya intuisi. Kau dokternya, kau yang beri tahu aku," jawab Naruto santai dengan seringai rubahnya.

"Ini _absurd_, Naruto," bantah Sakura yang tiba-tiba merasa sesak napas.

"Tidak, kurasa kalian berjodoh. Bahkan nama putramu terdengar mirip dengan namanya. Sousuke, Sasuke."

Uzumaki Naruto tertawa renyah. Haruno Sakura tak mampu bicara.

**.**

Dalam waktu singkat, Sakura telah berteman baik dengan Kakashi dan istrinya yang kini dalam proses penyembuhan. Wanita itu mendapati Kakashi merupakan teman menyenangkan untuk diajak mengobrol ringan, tentunya setelah membutakan diri terhadap kebiasaan pria itu membaca pornografi dengan bebasnya. _Yang benar saja_, Sakura tak habis pikir, tetapi di lain pihak tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Setidaknya istrinya luar biasa ramah dan lebih menyenangkan menjadi teman mengobrol.

Ramah dan menyenangkan tidak benar-benar patut mendeskripsikan pribadi Hatake Rin. _Angelic_.

Sembari Sakura menyusuri koridor lenggang yang menghubungkan kamar-kamar perawatan kelas satu (dia segera menyadari kalau Hatake Kakashi adalah pengusaha kaya) dengan kotak bekal makan siangnya, dia tidak ada hentinya tersenyum—mengundang tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang dilaluinya. Namun, Sakura hampir-hampir tidak memedulikannya.

"Selamat siang, Rin," sapa Sakura ramah. Kepalanya dimiringkan saat dia berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka.

Hatake Rin, yang tengah duduk di ranjangnya dengan sebuah buku di tangan, mendongak dan segera tersenyum. "Ah, Sakura. Selamat siang," sapanya. "Sudah jam makan siang?"

Sakura mengangguk antusias, masuk dan menempati kursi di samping ranjang Rin. "Kemana perginya suami mesummu itu?"

Rin tertawa renyah. "Sedang ke kafetaria, membeli makan siangnya sendiri."

Sakura menyenandungkan balasannya. "Dan dimana makan siangmu?"

"Aku harus menunggu perawat datang. Atau kau mau berbagi bekalmu?" Ada gemerlap menggoda di mata hangat Rin.

Sakura memberengut penuh canda. Dia sembunyikan kotak bekalnya di belakang tubuhnya. "Ini bekal buatan Sousukeku sayang, mana mungkin kubagi denganmu," ejek Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau tahu, kau menyebut putramu hampir-hampir seperti menyebut kekasih atau apa. Kalau ada pria yang tertarik kepadamu mendengarnya, dia bakal mundur teratur mengira kau sedang tergila-gila kepada pria lain." Suara berat dan malas-malasan terdengar dari arah belakang.

Sakura segera memutar tubuh dan wajah cemeberutnya berubah permanen. "Hari yang indah juga, pak tua," sapa Sakura kering.

"Ouch."

Tidak peduli seberapa menyenangkannya Kakashi, pria itu tetap terkadang luar biasa menjengkelkan (yang sayangnya lebih sering daripada menjadi _gentleman_). Dia suka sekali menyindir Sakura dengan berbagai topik—ketiadaan suami, salah satunya.

Sakura memang sudah menceritakan kisah hidupnya kepada pasangan suami-istri itu, termasuk perkembangan terakhirnya yaitu pertemuannya dengan Naruto yang berakhir konyol. Dan semenjak itu, rasa-rasanya kejahilan Kakashi berlipat tiga. Sepertinya pria itu sepakat dengan sahabat bodoh Sakura, dan Rin juga tak menutup-nutupi keinginannya melihat Sakura menikah.

"Itu karena Sousuke adalah satu-satunya penghuni hatiku," balas Sakura dengan nada datar seolah menyampaikan fakta semata—yang memang benar begitu adanya.

"Dan satu pria lagi tidak ada salahnya," ulang Kakashi sambil mengambil tempat di sebelah Sakura. Di tangannya sudah ada bungkusan makanannya sendiri.

Dua orang dewasa itu terus cekcok dan melempar berbagai hinaan, memberikan hiburan bagi Rin yang dengan antusias memilih menjadi pendengar, sampai akhirnya adu mulut mereka terpaksa berhenti karena kedatangan seorang perawat yang membawa nampan makan siang Rin. Begitu penghuni kamar itu memegang makan siang masing-masing, mereka mulai menyantap makan siang mereka.

Siang ini, Sakura punya satu set lengkap makan siang berisi nasi, telur gulung keju, beberapa potong sosis dan _bacon_ goreng, dan salad. Entah bagaimana Sakura bisa hidup tanpa putranya. Jujur saja, bocah itu semakin lama semakin mahir memasak, telah lama mengalahkan ketrampilan memasak Sakura yang memang pas-pasan. Sousuke selalu membuatkan bekal makan siang untuknya.

Kakashi sendiri tengah menyantap makan siangnya yang berupa _sandwich_ tebal yang harum. Satu atau dua kali Sakura akan mengomentari pola makan Kakashi yang tidak lengkap nutrisi dan pria itu akan mengibaskan tangan tak peduli. Perhatiannya selalu terfokus untuk istrinya, yang berusaha menghabiskan makan siangnya sendiri walaupun nafsu makannya tidak juga membaik.

Sampai detik ini, Haruno Sakura belum bisa meredakan kekagumannya atas cinta yang berkobar jelas di depannya. Nyaris seperti dalam dongeng. Seorang pria yang hanya mencintai satu wanita. Walaupun Kakashi, sama seperti kebanyakan pria lain, sering kedapatan mengerling ke arah wanita lain, Sakura selalu menemukan gemerlap main-main di sana—seolah pria itu semata-mata hanya ingin membandingkan wanita-wanita lain dengan istrinya, dan dengan bangga memutuskan Rin tetap tak terkalahkan.

Sudahkah Sakura bilang dia juga mendambakan cinta yang begitu?

Tidak, tidak perlu seintens itu. Sakura sadar ikatan kuat antara Kakashi dan Rin bukan sesuatu yang dimiliki banyak orang. Bahkan di antara pasangan-pasangan penuh cinta lainnya, ikatan mereka berdua spesial. Ada luka dan rasa sakit di sana, tetapi karena itulah hubungan mereka menjadi lebih bermakna. Mereka saling menatap bagaikan seorang buta yang pertama kali melihat cahaya. Barangkali memang begitu adanya. Cinta mereka adalah cahaya kehidupan bagi keduanya.

Kalau saja Sakura tidak sedang serius memperhatikan kedua orang itu, dia pasti sudah tertawa mendapati dirinya menjadi begitu puitis. Namun, bagaimana pun juga Sakura pada dasarnya punya jiwa yang romantis. Terkubur dalam-dalam, diam-diam menanti seorang pria untuk mengeruknya. Itu, kalau dia bisa menggali melewati timbunan kesedihan, luka, pengkhianatan, kepahitan, dan segala macam sampah yang hidup tumpahkan kepada Sakura.

Siapa pun pria itu, pasti dia sudah gila. Banyak wanita-wanita di luar sana yang jauh lebih baik darinya dan tentunya dengan masa lalu yang lebih sederhana, tidak mengerikan seperti dirinya. Sakura justru iba jika ada pria yang mendekatinya. Selain wajah dan titel, tidak ada yang patut dibanggakan dari seorang Haruno Sakura.

Kalau begitu, pupus sudah harapan menemukan seorang pria malang itu.

**.**

Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, pukul delapan lewat empat puluh lima, Haruno Sakura bersama rekan dokternya, Kato Shizune, telah tiba di gedung pengadilan. Haruno Sakura akan hidup untuk menyaksikan persidangan ini dimenangkan oleh para jaksa. Dan Dokter Haruno tidak pernah selain teliti dan perfeksionis. Dia datang dengan membawa sebendel berkas pasien selama masa pengobatan. Dia akan memastikan kesaksiannya dan Shizune terhadap kemampuan Hatake Rin bersaksi tidak mampu diganggu gugat.

Sekali lagi, Haruno Sakura yang benar-benar memfokuskan pikirannya untuk satu tujuan tidak akan mudah dihadang.

Begitu kedua wanita itu memasuki gedung pengadilan dan segera dipandu ke ruang persidangan oleh seorang petugas pengadilan yang mengenali mereka sebagai salah satu saksi tambahan. Di ambang pintu masuk ruangan, Uchiha Shisui tampak serius berbicara dengan salah satu rekan kerjanya. Baru setelah Sakura hanya beberapa langkah darinya, pria itu menyadari keberadaannya. Keseriusan di wajahnya menghilang seketika, digantikan dengan ekspresi bohlam—anekdot Sakura untuk menyebut ekspresi konyol di wajah Shisui. Sejujurnya, dengan wajah serius seperti itu, Shisui tampak lebih menarik perhatiannya. Namun, Sakura tidak akan berkomentar mengenai itu. Dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko meledakkan bohlam itu. Kortsleting, seberapa pun kecilnya, tetap tidak baik.

"Ah kau datang, Dokter!" serunya bahagia.

Sakura membalasnya dengan sepasang alisnya yang naik tinggi. "Aku sudah berjanji. Dan ini," dia mengisyaratkan Shizune yang berdiri agak di belakangnya, "Dokter Kato Shizune."

Uchiha Shisui mengangguk antusias. "Ada ruang tunggu khusus untuk para saksi. Biar kutunjukkan jalannya."

Mendengarnya, Shizune yang sejak tadi diam, turut menaikkan alisnya tinggi. "Kami hanya datang untuk memberi pernyataan kesehatan saksi. Dan sekarang kami pun dianggap saksi?"

"Prosedur," gumam Shisui enggan.

Mau tak mau, kedua wanita itu hanya bisa berjalan beriringan mengikuti Shisui dari belakang. Keduanya digiring ke ruangan kecil yang terhubung dengan ruang persidangan. Di dalam ruangan itu sudah ada Hatake Kakashi bersama istrinya, Rin yang masih tampak pucat tetapi cukup sehat untuk duduk tegak, dan beberapa saksi lain yang tampak tegang.

"Kakashi," sapa Sakura dan Shizune. "Rin."

Selama perawatan intensifnya, Hatake Rin telah sering berjumpa dengan kedua dokter yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya itu. Mereka telah menjadi teman mengobrol yang sangat menyenangkan. Shizune, yang secara teratur datang dengan papan pemeriksaan, selalu merasa perlu untuk singgah sejenak dan mengobrolkan hal-hal di luar pekerjaan dan kondisi mereka. Adapun Sakura sering menemui Rin di kamarnya kapan pun dia tidak sedang dibutuhkan di departemennya sendiri. Dalam beberapa kesempatan, Sakura bahkan telah mengenalkan putranya kepada pasangan Hatake itu—yang serta-merta menyayangi Sousuke begitu saja. Sayang sekali pasangan suami-istri itu tidak bisa memiliki putra sendiri karena kondisi kesehatan Rin yang sejak awal memang lemah. Kasihan sekali. Seorang anak yang terlahir dalam keluarga penuh cinta itu akan sangat beruntung.

Kehidupan kembali membuktikan bahwa tidak ada yang namanya kesempurnaan hidup.

"Halo, Dokter-dokter cantik," sapa Kakashi menggoda. Istrinya, yang duduk di sampingnya, tertawa kecil.

Shizune memutar bola mata malas-malasan. Memiliki suami yang luar biasa genit, Shizune menjadi luar biasa kebal terhadap rayuan gombal para pria. "Simpan rayuanmu untuk istrimu, Hatake."

"Kuambil pujiannya saja, terima kasih," sahut Sakura acuh, yang kemudian mengundang tawa lebih keras dari Rin. Sayangnya, tawa merdu itu segera terpotong oleh desah sakitnya. "Jangan tertawa keras-keras dulu, Rin."

"Sulit sekali, Sakura," keluhnya dengan wajah susah payah menahan tawa. Kali ini wanita itu terlihat lebih kesakitan menahan tawa daripada menahan sakit. "Suamiku ini justru memilih kesempatan ini untuk bertingkah konyol."

"Aku tahu kau mencintaiku," balas Kakashi menggoda seraya mengecup ringan pelipis istrinya.

Hatake Rin menyeringai lebar. Haruno Sakura hanya bisa menahan gejolak rasa iri dan getir dalam dadanya.

**.**

"Dalam proses perawatannya, Hatake Rin tidak pernah mengonsumsi obat penenang, Yang Mulia." Suara tenang dan tegas Haruno Sakura terdengar hingga ke sudut-sudut ruang pengadilan. Tatapannya tajam dan posturnya menolak segala rupa interupsi. Di tangannya sudah ada satu jilid tipis catatan obat yang diberikan kepada pasiennya, lengkap dengan tanggal, jam, dan dosis pemberian. "Obat-obatan yang pernah diberikan kepada pasien kami selama perawatannya hanya mencakup antibiotik, beberapa vitamin dan mineral, obat gatal, serta obat demam dalam dosis rendah. Pasien secara sadar telah menolak diberi obat pereda rasa sakit."

Para hakim yang mendengarkan penjelasannya terdiam, kemudian saling berbisik satu sama lain sebelum hakim yang duduk di tengah berbicara. "Kami ingin melihat catatan tersebut, Dokter."

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian menyerahkan jilid tipis di tangannya kepada jaksa yang menangani kasus ini—Uchiha Itachi, yang dengan segera mengopernya kepada hakim. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, para hakim itu bergantian memeriksa catatan medis yang dibawa Sakura, kemudian mengangguk puas.

"Jadi Hatake Rin memiliki kesadaran sepenuhnya atas ucapan dan tindakannya dalam kesaksiannya?"

Haruno Sakura mengangguk tegas. "Benar begitu, Yang Mulia."

Di deretan terdepan kursi penonton, bersama dengan Hatake Kakashi yang tampak resah memandangi istrinya, Uchiha Shisui mendengus. "Sial, wanita ini hebat sekali," gumamnya, masih tajam mengamati postur Sakura dari belakang.

Pria yang duduk di samping kirinya, yang tak lain adalah pamannya, terkekeh. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Shisui mengangguk. "Aku beruntung sekali ada dokter ini, Paman Obito. Dia menyelamatkan Hatake Rin, dan kini berlagak bagai pengacara saksi dengan membawa bukti tak terbantahkan untuknya. Sial. Kalau saja aku tidak tahu profesinya sebagai seorang dokter, sudah lama kukira dia pengacara terkemuka. Bagaimana bisa ada wanita semenakjubkan ini?" Pujian, keluhan, dan makian serasa berbaur tanpa batas yang jelas.

Uchiha Obito kembali terkekeh pelan. "Kau akan terkejut kalau sudah mengenalnya lebih jauh, keponakan."

Kali ini Shisui terkejut. "Memangnya Paman kenal dia?"

Uchiha Obito menjawabnya dengan tawa rendah.

**.**

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya hari ini, Dokter Haruno, Dokter Kato."

Uchiha Itachi menjabat tangan kedua dokter itu bergantian. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan banyak ekspresi dan tatapan matanya tajam dengan suara tegas, sama sekali tidak buang-buang waktu. Selain ciri-ciri fisik yang kurang lebih serupa—rambut gelap, mata gelap, dan kulit _alabaster_—Sakura sama sekali tidak menemukan persamaan dalam dirinya sepupunya, Uchiha Shisui. Atau begitulah yang mereka klaim. Dalam satu kesempatan, tiba-tiba saja Sakura mengenal banyak Uchiha sekaligus. Terlalu banyak malah, mengingat kehadiran satu Uchiha dari bertahun-tahun silam yang telah membantunya lepas dari monster masa lalunya.

"Apa kabar, Obito-_san_?" sapa Sakura dengan senyum kecil kepada Uchiha tertua di sana; berusia sebaya Kakashi dan tampaknya adalah sahabat karib pria itu. Sungguh, terkadang dunia terlalu sempit untuk dinikmati seorang diri.

"Sudah cukup lama tidak berjumpa, Sakura-_san_. Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kabarmu dan putramu?" Uchiha Obito mengulas senyum lebarnya, membuat usia matangnya untuk sekejab melebur dan menampakkan wajah kekanakannya.

"Jauh lebih baik dari yang sudah-sudah, dan jelas kepada siapa ucapan terima kasih ini harus kusampaikan."

Obito mengibaskan tangan ke udara. Ekspresinya begitu kontras dengan keponakannya, Uchiha Shisui, yang kini tengah melotot ke arah pamannya. "Paman benar-benar mengenalnya? Putranya?" serunya tajam.

Sakura tidak mau pusing-pusing memikirkan reaksi terduga pria flamboyan itu. Memang fakta mengenai dirinya yang telah memiliki seorang putra tidak banyak diketahui orang. Dia sendiri sangat menjaga privasi keluarganya dan hanya orang-orang terdekatnya yang benar-benar mengetahui cerita masa lalunya. Jumlahnya bahkan tidak lebih dari dua tangan.

"Tentu saja, keponakanku. Aku punya banyak kenalan di luar sana," jawab Obito, dengan sengaja menghindari menjawab topik mengenai putra Sakura. "Ah, aku sempat melihat poster resital musik tahunan _Mabushii Music School_. Kalau tidak salah, aku membaca nama putramu di sana. Benar begitu?"

Ketika putra kebanggaannya menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka, Sakura tidak mampu menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya. "Benar, Obito-_san_. Dia akan tampil membawakan beberapa lagu."

"Aku ingin sekali membelinya, tapi sayang sekali aku sudah kehabisan tiket," keluh Obito kecewa. "Apa ada cara lain untuk mendapatkan tiketnya?"

Mendengarnya, Haruno Sakura tertawa. "Anda harus menghubungi Gaara langsung, sayangnya."

"Terlalu ketat," keluhnya lagi sambil mengibaskan tangan di udara.

Tiga orang yang menyertai percakapan mereka hanya diam mendengarkan. Shisui dengan ekspresi tercengangnya; Itachi dengan sedikit penasaran; Shizune dengan kebanggaan serupa ketika mendengar topik tentang bocah yang turut serta dia besarkan.

Tiba-tiba saja percakapan mereka tersela oleh dering telpon dari ponsel Sakura. Wanita itu kemudian memisahkan diri untuk mengangkat telponnya. "_Moshi-moshi_?"

"Ah, Sakura tersayang…"

"Kau—" Napas Sakura tercekat. Gemetar mulai menguasai tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana bersama jaksamu itu? Menyusun rencana licik lain? Hm?"

Sakura sontak mengedarkan pandangan dengan urgensi ke sekelilingnya. Dalam kekalutan pikirannya, dia gagal menyadari empat tatapan heran yang diarahkan kepadanya.

Kabuto melihatnya? Dia ada di sini? Dimana pria terkutuk itu?!

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Suara halus Shizune gagal memecah kekacauan pikiran juniornya.

"Tidak perlu tergesa mencariku begitu. Aku menelpon karena ingin memberitahumu Sousuke sedang bersamaku, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir dan kebingungan mencarinya dari sekolah."

Tanpa daya, map folder di tangannya jatuh begitu saja ke lantai, menyebabkan keributan tersendiri. Lutut Sakura lemas dan keningnya terasa pening. "Apa?" Mati-matian dia menarik napas. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Dimana kau? Dimana putraku?!" teriaknya tanpa daya. Sebelah tangannya menjambak rambutnya keras-keras, mencegah air mata yang mengancam jatuh.

Shizune dan Obito, jaksa yang dulu menangani kasus kekerasan rumah tangga Sakura, langsung siaga. Mereka berdiri dekat dengan Sakura, mencoba membawa ibu satu anak itu untuk duduk. Namun, Sakura menolaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya?!" teriaknya lagi, putus asa, ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar teriakan tertahan seorang anak laki-laki. Suara Sousuke yang memanggil-manggilnya!

"Kembalikan dia!"

Namun kali ini, suara dari seberang sambungan hanyalah tawa mengejek Yakushi Kabuto. "Tenang, sayang, dia aman bersamaku. Kalian akan berjumpa segera setelah kau datang kepadaku."

"Tidak! Kembalikan putraku!"

Begitu sambungan telpon itu diputus sepihak, kegelapan begitu saja mengklaim kesadaran Sakura. Tanpa daya, dia membiarkan tubuhnya roboh. "Sou—" rintihnya.

**.**

Haruno Sakura tidak kehilangan kesadaran lama, hanya beberapa menit dan itu cukup untuk memindahkan tubuh lemahnya ke salah satu ruang kosong di dalam pengadilan. Begitu dia kembali sadar, hanya bisikan nama putranya yang bisa dia ucapkan.

"Kembalikan putraku," isaknya parau tanpa ada air mata yang keluar. Aneh memang, tetapi entah untuk alasan apa Sakura tidak bisa meneteskan air mata. Dadanya perih dan hatinya telah hancur, tetapi air mata masih menolak untuk menunjukkan diri.

"Hsssh, Sakura, tenanglah," bisik Shizune dari sampingnya. Wanita itu segera memeluk Sakura begitu dia tersadar.

"Oh, Shizune apa yang terjadi? Mana putraku?"

"Mereka sedang berusaha mencarinya sekarang. Tenangkan dirimu, kuatkan dirimu, Sakura."

Sakura tidak kuasa melakukan keduanya. Tubuhnya terus gemetar dan dia masih belum bisa merasakan kaki-kakinya. Bahkan untuk menggerakkan tangan saja sudah merupakan upaya keras. "Shizune… Apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpa dirinya? Oh Shizune…" rintihnya memelas.

"Kita akan menemukannya, kita akan menemukannya, Sakura," janji Shizune dengan suara sama tercekatnya. Hingga detik ini, dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa mantan suami Sakura, Kabuto, ternyata telah bebas dari hukuman penjaranya. Bukankah seharusnya pria terkutuk itu masih akan mendekam hingga setidaknya lima tahun lagi? Mungkinkah karena ini belakangan ini Sakura luar biasa tertekan? Dia sama sekali tidak tahu, demi Tuhan, dan kini monster itu kembali mengancam kehidupan Sakura dan merenggut satu-satunya kebahagiaan wanita dalam dekapannya itu. "Kita akan menemukan Sousuke dan mereka akan menjebloskan pria itu ke penjara lagi."

Haruno Sakura terus merintih, sesekali kembali tidak sadarkan diri. Wanita perkasa itu kini terguncang luar biasa dan Shizune tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Obito yang mengetahui dengan pasti duduk perkara ini segera mengerahkan kedua keponakannnya untuk melacak jejak Yakushi Kabuto dan Sousuke. Sementara itu, dia telah menghubungi Tsunade bereaksi yang sama tidak menyenangkannya—lebih-lebih dengan deretan sumpah serapahnya di telinga Shizune. Kini, yang bisa Shizune lakukan hanyalah memeluk Sakura dan mencoba menenangkannya. Sebentar lagi barangkali ambulans 119 akan datang dan Sakura bisa dirawat di rumah sakit. Haruno Sakura dan depresi bukan teman baik.

"Ambulansnya sudah datang, Dokter Kato," Uchiha Itachi berbicara dengan suara rendah di dekatnya. "Kau perlu bantuan membawanya?"

Dengan enggan, Shizune mengangguk dan membiarkan pria itu membopong Sakura yang lagi-lagi tak sadarkan diri. Wajahnya luar biasa pucat dan keringat dingin tak henti-hentinya merembes dari kening dan lehernya.

Perjalanan dari pengadilan ke rumah sakit tempat mereka berdua bekerja tidak memakan waktu lama. Tim regu gawat darurat begitu sigap memindahkan Sakura dari ambulans ke ruang perawatan dan tak butuh waktu lama, wanita itu telah aman di atas ranjangnya. Satu selang infus menancap di pergelangan tangannya, memberinya nutrisi yang dibutuhkan untuk menstabilkan kondisinya.

"Bagaimana dengan proses pencariannya?" tanya Shizune khawatir kepada Shisui yang secara langsung memimpin proses pencarian. Mereka berdua tengah berbicara di koridor rumah sakit yang sedikit ramai.

"Kami baru bisa melacak lokasi terakhir Yakushi Kabuto," jawab Shisui dengan nada penuh sesal.

Kato Shizune tidak bisa menyalahkan detektif itu. Dia tahu betul betapa licik dan licin mantan suami Sakura. Adalah suatu keajaiban dalam waktu setengah jam mereka bisa melacak tempat tinggal Kabuto. "Tolong segera temukan putra Sakura secepatnya. Dia—Sakura bisa gila kalau putranya tidak kembali."

Uchiha Shisui mengangguk resah. "Kami akan mengerahkan tim pencari terbaik."

"Kuserahkan kepadamu, Uchiha-_san_."

**.**

Ketika Haruno Sakura terbangun, dia mendapati dirinya menatap langit-langit ruangan yang dicat hijau _mint_. Faktanya, seluruh ruangan itu berwarna _mint_ menyejukkan, tetapi Sakura hampir-hampir tidak memperoleh ketenangan dari warna itu. Dia bingung luar biasa, kehilangan arah, dan bertanya-tanya barangkali begini perasaan banyak pasiennya ketika terbangun di ruangan yang tidak dia kenali. Namun, kebingungan itu dengan segera sirna. Dia kembali mengingat dengan jelas suara tawa mengerikan itu di telinganya; mendengar panggilan ketakutan putranya; mendengar dirinya sendiri berteriak, kemudian jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Segera, Sakura melompat bangun dari tidurnya dan rasa pusing itu membuat pandangannya bergoyang. Tak satupun dia pedulikan. Dengan satu hentakan kuat, Sakura melepas jarum infusnya dan segera berlari keluar kamar. Pikiran Sakura langsung bekerja, menyusun berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan putranya kembali. Pikirannya bekerja berkilo-kilometer cepatnya, tetapi kegilaan yang telah bergelayut di tepian kesadarannya dengan mantap merangkak maju.

Sakura harus melakukan sesuatu. Dia harus mendapatkan kembali putranya sebelum kewarasannya benar-benar tandas tak bersisa. Namun sayangnya, Sakura tidak bisa menyelamatkan dirinya dari kegilaannya sendiri. Dia hanya mampu berlari melewati koridor-koridor rumit rumah sakit; tak memedulikan teriakan putus asa orang-orang yang dikenalnya dari belakangnya, putus asa mengejarnya, tetapi Sakura tidak dapat dihentikan. Kegilaannya tak bisa dihentikan. Dia tak kuasa dan hanya bisa berlari keluar, menuju suatu tempat tak tentu sebelum dia tak lagi memegang kuasa atas realitanya.

Namun pria itu—pria yang tengah menggenggam seluruh realitanya dengan segenap kekuatan yang dimilikinya; pria yang tengah membawakan satu-satunya remidi untuknya; pria yang tengah berjalan timpang dengan sebelah mata tertutup dan darah mengalir dari sudut kepala, telah memulangkan kewarasan Haruno Sakura, membawakannya untuknya di tangan kuatnya.

Tidak ada yang pernah menduga justru pria itu yang datang menyelamatkannya. Sakura yakin dia hanya sekali bertemu dengannya, itu pun tanpa sempat mengetahui namanya.

Uchiha Sasuke, bisik seseorang tak jauh darinya.

Pria itu berjalan dengan langkah tersaruk, setengah menahan sakit di setiap langkahnya, tetapi kedua lengannya yang membopong putranya tak pernah goyah. Darah masih mengalir dari sudut kepala, mengalir melewati mata kanannya dan menodai kemeja putih lusuhnya yang carut-marut.

Tanpa daya, Sakura membiarkan paramedis lain mencoba membantu pria itu. Namun, Sasuke tidak memedulikannya. Anak lelaki dalam dekapannya masih ngotot bergantung kepadanya, seolah melepasnya sama dengan mati. Sakura tidak pernah menyaksikan putranya setakut ini sebelumnya. Sasuke terus berjalan mantap ke arah Sakura yang kini berlutut tanpa kekuatan di pintu masuk rumah sakit—sekujur tubuh gemetar oleh ketakutan, kegembiraan, dan keputusasaan.

Perlahan, kegilaannya menepi jauh.

Ketika akhirnya pria itu berlutut di hadapannya, Haruno Sakura bersumpah akan menuruti apa pun yang pria itu inginkan darinya. Ketika dia bicara, suaranya parau oleh kesakitan yang nyata dia rasakan. "Dia terus mencarimu," bisiknya. Melihat wanita itu gemetar di atas kedua lututnya, Sasuke mengulurkan lengannya yang lain yang tidak dia gunakan untuk menyangga Sousuke, dan membiarkan wanita tersebut menenggelamkan diri kepadanya.

Dan Haruno Sakura tidak pernah merasa sesempurna itu dalam hidupnya. [ ]

**.**

A/N : please do let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

**iv. Crossing the line**

Hari-hari setelah kejadian penculikan Sousuke terekam dalam jejak blur di ingatan Sakura. Selain terus berusaha menjaga Sousuke sejarak panjang lengannya, Sakura hanya mendedikasikan waktunya di rumah sakit dengan mengambil _shift_ ganda. Sakura memerlukan sesuatu yang bisa berhenti membuat malam-malamnya tanpa tidur, dan tampaknya bekerja ekstra adalah jawaban. Ketika Sakura hendak tidur, walaupun dengan pikiran dan benak kalut, kelelahan akan selalu lebih dulu mengklaim kesadarannya. Tidur Sakura berakhir tanpa mimpi, seperti kehendaknya.

Di hari kelima tingkah overdramatisnya, Sousuke akhirnya menyerah untuk terus bersabar menghadapi ibunya. Lima hari tanpa kehidupan normalnya cukup untuk membuat Sousuke meledakkan emosi. Dia bahkan tidak bisa memainkan piano yang dicintainya. Beruntung dia masih punya Uchiha Sasuke untuk menemani hari-hari membosankannya dikurung di rumah sakit—dan tampaknya adalah satu-satunya tempat yang Sakura izinkan untuk Sousuke datangi selain kamar mandi dan bilik kamar dokter jaga. Ruangan bercat hijau itu perlahan-lahan menimbulkan klaustrofobia terhadap jiwanya yang bebas. Syukurlah pihak rumah sakit merasa perlu untuk membebastugaskan Dokter Haruno selama setidaknya tiga hari ke depan, mengingat dokter satu itu telah berhasil meng-_cover_ _shift_ tiga dokter sekaligus. Jadwal jaga rumah sakit menjadi luar biasa kacau. Belum lagi dengan banyaknya keluhan yang datang dari rekan kerjanya.

Dan 'ketegangan' sudah tidak lagi patut untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang Haruno Sakura rasakan. Beban tekanan, kemarahan, dan ketakutannya membuatnya luar biasa sensitif dan lekas marah. Bukannya Sakura dari awal sudah punya tulang-tulang ramah, tetapi setidaknya bentakan-bentakannya tidak pernah keluar dari ruang UGD. Kini pihak-pihak tak bersalah yang mendapat berkah dengan tidak bekerja di UGD turut mendapat semprotannya. Untungnya, bentakan itu hanya melibatkan pekerjaan—perawat yang ketahuan mengobrol dan cekikikan, dokter-dokter yang tak cekatan menangani pasiennya, hingga petugas kebersihan yang lupa memasang papan peringatan 'AWAS LICIN' di koridor. Setiap kali dia membentak, rasanya ketegangan Sakura bertambah satu. Gerakan pertambahannya mengikuti kurva eksponensial setiap detiknya.

"Kau tahu, Sakura-_chan_, kau jadi lebih galak daripada Tsunade-_baachan_." Naruto memandangi wanita muram di depannya dengan tatapan was-was.

Wanita yang disebut-sebut serta merta mendongak dari makan malamnya. "Oh…" Hari ini dia berhasil dibujuk (setengah dipaksa) untuk mau menginap di kediaman Uzumaki dan tengah berusaha merelakan putranya dibawa Gaara ke latihan resitalnya. Ibu satu anak itu akhirnya menyerah terus-terusan mengurung Sousuke walaupun luar biasa segan.

Uzumaki Hinata yang duduk tepat di seberang Sakura melemparkan senyum kecil kepada saudarinya. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Sakura, turut prihatin. "Kau hanya terlihat bingung, Sakura-_chan_."

Setelah menyesap sedikit jus jeruknya, Sakura mendesah. "Hmm, galak, sensitif, dan sering kehilangan orientasi. Aku sudah mendengarnya puluhan kali dalam satu minggu ini." Sakura mendengus sebal.

Pasangan Uzumaki di depannya saling lempar senyum 'aku-paham' mereka. "Bicaralah kepada kami," bujuk Hinata lembut.

Tak kuasa melawan penawaran pasangan suami-istri itu, Sakura kembali mendesah. Dia sandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Tangannya meremas lap makannya. "Ini tentang kesaksian Sasuke."

"Ah aku mendengar sedikit tentang adegan berdarahnya," Naruto terkekeh kecil.

Sambil mencoba menyusun kalimat penjelasannya, Sakura mendongak memandang langit-langit apartemen Naruto. "Jadi di hari kejadian itu, sekitar pukul tiga siang, Sousuke sedang berada di taman dekat sekolahnya. _Sendirian_." Sakura memberi penekanan mantap pada kata terakhirnya. "Dia sedang menunggu Gaara menjemputnya untuk latihan rutinnya—Demi Tuhan aku sudah ingatkan bocah satu itu untuk menunggu di sekolahnya, selalu kukatakan begitu, tapi harusnya aku cukup tahu Sousuke itu luar biasa keras kepala."

Pasangan Uzumaki mencoba untuk tidak melemparkan argumen dari mana datangnya kekeraskepalaan itu. Keduanya tidak berkomentar dan mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

Sakura mendengus keras-keras. "Singkatnya, sore itu Sasuke tengah melewati jalan di depan taman ketika dia melihat Sousuke yang sedang dipaksa masuk mobil van oleh ugh—" Sakura memasang wajah seakan siap muntah kapan saja.

"Kabuto…" imbuh Naruto pelan.

"Ya terima kasih," sergah Sakura sensitif. Dia tidak suka mendengar nama pria sinting itu disebut-sebut. Sakura kemudian memberi jeda untuk menarik nafas dalam. "Sasuke yang melihatnya segera diam-diam mengikuti mobil yang membawa Sousuke. Aku tidak tahu kenapa pria itu tidak menghubungi polisi atau apa, duh, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam otak jeniusnya!" —menanggapi ledakan kecil temannya itu, Naruto mengulum senyum. "Sasuke membuntutinya, yang ternyata menuju pengadilan. Dan di situlah bagaimana pria terkutuk itu tahu aku sedang berbincang dengan Obito, menelponku untuk menakut-nakutiku. Sisanya kalian tahu sendiri," tutup Sakura dengan desah nafas panjang.

"Sasuke-_teme_ membuntutinya lagi ketika mobil van itu dikendarai sampai di blok bekas gudang dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengonfrontasi langsung?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Sakura mengangguk sebal. "Di sanalah dia terluka, tapi berhasil membawa Sousuke—yang syukurnya masih bisa mengingat nama rumah sakit tempatku bekerja walaupun tengah syok. Yang kusayangkan adalah kenapa Sasuke tidak merasa perlu memanggil polisi selama aksi nekatnya itu. Jelas-jelas akan berbahaya mengonfrontasi langsung seorang penculik. Bagaimana kalau ternyata pria sial itu punya anak buah yang—" Sakura tidak punya daya melanjutkan. Mukanya berubah pucat pasi ketika membayangkan skenario terburuk yang mungkin terjadi waktu itu. Sasuke yang akan terluka lebih parah atau bahkan lebih buruk, dan dia akan kehilangan Sousuke.

Menyadari ketakutan sahabatnya itu telah mencapai stadium mengkhawatirkan, Naruto dengan tangkas mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sahabat seumur hidupnya itu terkadang punya imajinasi yang terlalu gamblang bahkan untuk kebaikannya sendiri. "Sousuke sudah aman sekarang dan Sasuke-_teme_ juga mendapat perawatan terbaik."

Sakura memejamkan mata, menarik nafas panjang, dan berusaha menenangkan diri. Yang terpenting adalah tidak satu pun dari imajinasinya menjadi kenyataan. Sasuke dan Sousuke baik-baik saja. Benar kata Naruto. Itu yang terpenting. "Kau benar," desahnya perlahan.

Dengan seringai lebar Cheshirenya, mata biru Naruto mengeluarkan gemerlap janggal. "Omong-omong, kau perhatian sekali kepada Sasuke," godanya.

Sakura memberinya tatapan sengit. "Dia penyelamatku," sergah Sakura defensif. "Keadaannya tentu saja menjadi urusanku."

Tanpa bisa dicegah, tawa Naruto membahana dalam ruangan. "Kau menyukainya," klaimnya seketika. Sepasang alis emasnya bergeliut menggoda. "Cinta, barangkali?"

_Hell no_.

Kedua pipi Sakura memerah—akibat kejengkelan atau rasa malu, Sakura sendiri tidak tahu. "Tidak, aku sangat berterima kasih kepadanya. Hutangku sangat besar," tandas Sakura dengan nada final dan wajah keras kepala.

Naruto bisa-bisanya memasang wajah merajuk. "Kau tahu, ada lima tahap umum yang dialami seseorang ketika jatuh cinta."

Ketika Naruto memulai lagi kebiasaan sok tahunya, Sakura selalu membalasnya dengan ketertarikan yang dibuat-buat. "Coba katakan kepadaku."

Pria itu mengangguk penuh semangat, menyalahartikan antusiasme Sakura. "Dimulai dari ketertarikan, disusul ketakutan, sedikit penyangkalan, lalu penerimaan, berakhir dengan penyerahan diri dan di situlah cinta berada."

Sakura mendengus mencemooh. "Bagaimana mungkin kau tahu begitu banyak hal tidak berguna?"

"Ha-ha," ujar Naruto kering, sengaja tidak memedulikan sarkasme Sakura. "Kau sedang di nomor dua: ketakutan," konklusinya.

"Sayangnya aku belum memasuki nomor satu, jadi tidak mungkin aku sudah di nomor dua atau bahkan tiga," bantah Sakura.

"Itu karena kau sedang menyangkalnya," tukas Naruto.

"Oh, aku di nomor tiga sekarang?" Sepasang alis Sakura naik tinggi, menantang.

Terlihat frustasi dengan perdebatan mereka, Naruto menggerutu. "Kau tertarik pada Sasuke-_teme_, aku yakin itu.

"Aku berhutang budi kepadanya. Yang aku rasakan adalah rasa berterima kasih yang tidak bisa kugambarkan besarnya."

"Itu juga bisa jadi sebuah ketertarikan, Sakura-_chan_! Kau merasa berhutang budi, ingin terus mengetahui kondisinya, kesehariannya, kemudian hidupnya, dan TADDA!" Naruto membentangkan tangannya ke depan, spektakuler. "Pernikahan."

Sakura menyeringai mencemooh. "Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan nomor dua hingga lima, _fox boy_?"

Untuk kali ini, Naruto kelabakan. "Tidak penting! Akhirnya kau akan menikah dengannya. Itu yang terpenting. Tenang saja, Sasuke sudah setuju."

Sepasang mata hijau bening Sakura melebar luar biasa besar. "Setuju?!" pekiknya tanpa sempat menghentikan diri. "Apa maksudmu dengan setuju?!"

Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama meringis mendengar pekikan tak manusiawi Sakura. Ruang makan mereka tidak terlalu besar, menyebabkan suara Sakura memantul-mantul di dinding dan kembali menyerang gendang telinga mereka yang tidak berdosa.

"Aku sempat menceritakan ideku kepadanya," aku Naruto malu-malu sambil menggosok-gosok daun telinganya.

Sakura masih melolot, kalau bisa kini sudah lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Rasa-rasanya dua bola optik itu bisa menggelinding ke atas meja kapan saja.

"Dia…dia setuju, kau tahu. Dia dengan tekun mendengarkan dan terlihat sepakat denganku."

"Memangnya dia bilang apa?" tanya Sakura dari balik gigi-giginya yang gemeletuk.

"Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya diam—"

"Lalu bagian mana dari itu semua yang menunjukkan 'setuju', Naruto?" sergah Sakura tak sabar, memotong kalimat Naruto.

"Kalau kau cukup mengenal Sasuke, yang begitu itu sudah tanda kesepakatan. Dan karena aku sangat mengenal Sasuke, aku tahu apa artinya!" kata Naruto ofensif.

"Idemu itu konyol, terima kasih." Sakura mendengus dan melipat tangan di depan dada. "Coba koreksi jalan pikiran suamimu ini, Hinata." Ketika wanita yang disebut hanya menatap balik Sakura dengan pandangan penuh sesal, Sakura tahu dia telah kalah melawan pasangan _lovebird_ itu. Dia lemparkan tangannya ke udara, merasa dongkol tetapi tidak mampu berkata-kata. "Ugh—"

"Ayolah, Sakura-_chan_. Ini ide bagus! Kau butuh seorang suami—"

Sakura serta-merta melemparkan lap makannya ke wajah Naruto yang berbinar luar biasa terang. "_Kau_ yang butuh suami!" sergah Sakura tajam. "Jangan libatkan aku!"

"Sousuke sudah menganggap Sasuke seperti ayahnya sendiri!" kilah Naruto. "Kau lihat sendiri 'kan bagaimana senangnya Sousuke setiap kali bersama Sasuke, dan dari pengamatan seseorang yang mengenalnya dengan baik—yaitu aku—Sasuke juga gembira ketika Sousuke datang. Sasuke memang bukan tipe kebapakan, tapi lihat saja bagaimana interaksi mereka."

Kehilangan kata-kata pedas untuk membalas argumen konyol sahabatnya, Sakura hanya melemparkan tatapan belatinya. Dia lipat tangan di depan dada dan menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Hinata yang sedari tadi dengan bijak menyingkir dari perdebatan dua sahabat itu akhirnya menghela nafas panjang. Dia punya seorang saudara yang perlu ditenangkan dan seorang suami yang perlu diberi pengertian. Bukan suatu posisi yang dia idam-idamkan. Percayalah.

**.**

Pintu kayu bercat hitam itu terbuka tanpa suara ketika Sakura memutar kenop logamnya. Hanya terdengar suara halus yang berasal dari televisi yang tengah menampilkan berita jeda siang. Sang penghuni kamar, Uchiha Sasuke, duduk dengan wajah bosan di ranjangnya sambil bersandar ke dinding. Sebuah majalah otomotif terbuka begitu saja di pangkuannya, terlupakan. Ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka, dia segera menoleh dan mendapati Sakura tengah memasang wajah geli, berdiri di ambang pintunya. Wajahnya yang impasif serta-merta memberengut melihat wanita yang merupakan jawaban atas pertanyaan mengapa seseorang yang sehat seperti dirinya masih belum mendapat izin bebas dari rumah sakit.

"Halo, Sasuke-_kun_. Apa kabar?" sapa Sakura manis, berpura-pura tidak menyadari kemasaman yang seolah menguar di udara bebas di sekitar pria itu.

"Hn," Sasuke memberinya gerutuannya yang biasa.

Sakura segera mengambil duduk di sebelah ranjang Sasuke sambil menenteng dua tas kertas. "Kalau terus memberengut nanti jahitan di dahimu terbuka lagi," omel Sakura halus. Ada nada geli dalam suaranya yang tertangkap telinga Sasuke.

Menyadari dia tengah diejek, Sasuke mendengus, masih enggan mengeluarkan suara. Fokusnya kembali pada layar televisi yang dipasang di seberang ruangan. Televisi layar datar itu kini tengah menyiarkan acara _reality show_ komedi. Sakura yang turut menekuni televisi ikut tertawa panjang di setiap guyonan dan tingkah konyol yang dilontarkan dalam acara itu. Sasuke, entah dengan kekuatan yang dari mana asalnya, hanya diam dengan wajah impasifnya lagi. Tidak sedikit pun ada kerutan humor di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak suka menonton komedi?" tanya Sakura heran begitu derai tawanya reda. Dia raih tas kertas yang lebih besar dan meletakkannya di atas ranjang di sisi pasiennya.

Sasuke menunduk melihat barang bawaan Sakura, kemudian tanpa berkata-kata mulai membongkar isinya. Beberapa buah segar, tetapi tidak ada favoritnya. "Aku tidak mendapat kesenangan dengan melihat orang-orang bertingkah konyol dan membodohi dirinya sendiri."

_Selalu saja serius_. Sakura mendengus mendengar alasan Sasuke. "Itu namanya hiburan, Sasuke."

"Hn." Setelah beberapa saat membongkar isi bawaan Sakura dan mendapati tidak ada satu pun buah di sana yang bisa dia makan tanpa perlu dikupas, Sasuke mencampakkannya. Fokusnya kembali ke televisi, melewatkan sepasang mata Sakura yang diputar malas menanggapi sikapnya.

Tanpa diminta, Sakura meraih pisau lipat yang juga dia bawa dan mulai mengupas salah satu apel. Begitu potongan pertama dia letakkan di atas piring, tangan Sasuke sudah meraihnya dan mulai makan tanpa sedikit pun memindahkan tatapan dari layar televisi. Begitu seterusnya hingga tiga apel tandas di tangan Sasuke seorang. Sakura hanya diam menekuni apel-apel yang harus dikupasnya dan Sasuke yang makan apelnya dengan kunyahan pelan sambil memperhatikan tayangan di depannya. Keduanya enggan repot-repot memulai pembicaraan. Keheningan adalah satu hal yang sama-sama mereka nikmati ketika berdua. Setelah apel ketiga Sasuke dan jeruk kedua Sakura lenyap, Sakura mulai bersiap-siap pergi.

"Aku harus kembali bertugas. Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" tanya Sakura sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan meletakkan sisa buah yang dibawanya di meja samping ranjang Sasuke.

"Selain berkas-berkasku atau tanda tangan surat bebasku, tidak usah repot-repot," sergah Sasuke malas. Uchiha tidak meminta, lebih-lebih merajuk.

Sakura memandang pria itu malas. Namun kemudian, dia meraih tas lain yang dia bawa dan menjatuhkannya ke pangkuan Sasuke. "Itu untuk dua hari dan hanya berkas yang sangat sangat sangat penting yang kubawa. Ucapkan sampai jumpa untuk berkas yang lain, Sasuke-_kun_."

Kali ini Sasuke yang memandang Sakura dengan dongkol walaupun sedikit tersembunyi dengan wajah impasifnya.

"Berterima kasihlah karena aku masih mau membawakanmu beberapa. Melihat kondisimu, kau masih perlu rawat inap hingga seminggu ke depan," tutur Sakura dalam mode dokternya.

Sasuke hanya mampu menatap wanita yang berdiri di depannya dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Kau menyebalkan, kau tahu itu?"

"Terima kasih." Dia memutar bola mata tak peduli. "Nanti sore Sousuke akan ke sini. Jangan habiskan jatah kerjamu seketika, kau paham?"

"Hn."

Sakura kemudian tersenyum manis, meremas lembut tangan Sasuke sebelum berbalik dan menghilang di balik pintu, melanjutkan _shift_nya di UGD.

**.**

Ingatkan Haruno Sakura sekali lagi mengapa penting baginya untuk berada di sini sekarang, meninggalkan Sousuke bersama Sasuke di rumah sakit, dan tidak menjambak rambut siapa pun, khususnya tamu di hadapannya, untuk menyampaikan niat luhurnya—di sebuah kafe mungil yang manis (demi Tuhan, manis!), di suatu senja yang syahdu bersama seorang pria yang tampak gagah dengan pakaian rapi dan wajah penuh suka citanya.

Ini semua adalah ide cemerlang seorang wanita yang mengaku-aku sebagai sahabat terbaiknya yang tengah berusaha berbuat baik. Kalau saja Sakura tidak mengenalnya selama separuh hidupnya, barangkali dia sudah akan menjadikan seorang pria duda bahkan sebelum menikah. Oh jangan lupakan pula Naruto dan ide yang seharusnya-brilian itu.

Suami? Sakura tidak seputus asa itu, terima kasih, tetapi keselamatan Sousuke? Itu tidak bisa ditawar-tawar. Perlindungan terhadap putra delapan tahunnya bisa dia dapatkan dari pihak berwajib. Bukankah seharusnya mereka punya satu divisi sendiri yang menangani keselamatan saksi dan korban? Ya, ya, Sakura memang brilian.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri dan menghimpun kesabarannya yang nyaris tiada, Sakura kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Dia perlu pikiran dingin untuk melewati sore ini tanpa perlu berurusan dengan pihak berwajib karena motif yang sama sekali berbeda. Niat awalnya mengatur pertemuan ini adalah untuk berkonsultasi dengan Uchiha Shisui, seorang detektif yang dengar-dengar punya rekam jejak cemerlang di Kepolisian Kyoto.

Kata kuncinya adalah niat awal. Kalau saja pria tiga puluh lima tahun—yang telah lama tidak menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain sejak musim gugur tahun lalu (sebuah kebaikan tak terkira dari Uchiha Shisui yang merasa perlu mencantumkan informasi tersebut ke riwayat hidupnya)—kini tidak tengah sibuk menjinakkan rambut hitamnya yang selalu tampak acak-acakan bagai terkena tiupan angin badai.

Sakura tengah membutuhkan seorang detektif profesional dengan prestasi gemilangnya, bukan pria lajang yang mati-matian berusaha mencuri perhatiannya. Sudut alis Sakura berdenyut tak menyenangkan memikirkannya. "Aku butuh kerja samamu sebagai detektif di sini," ujar Sakura kaku membuka pembicaraan.

Air muka Shisui langsung jatuh, menampakkan wajah bingung dan kecewanya. "Uh?"

_Berlagak gagap sekarang? _Sakura bertambah jengkel. Barangkali kejengkelan dan keengganannya memang tampak jelas, tak peduli sebesar apa upayanya untuk membentuk satu senyum di wajah—atau seringai maniak? Pria di depannya kini justru terlihat seperti cacing kepanasan. Kemeja kremnya yang untuk sekali ini terlihat seolah baru keluar dari penatu tampak lusuh seketika, mengikuti gemerlap di wajahnya yang ikut menghilang.

Merasa pria tersebut belum akan sadar dari keadaan stupornya dalam beberapa menit ke depan, Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sedotan plastik di tangan. Benda sekali pakai itu telah sukses dia ubah menjadi _origami_ bintang. Pada sedotan keempat, Sakura mulai bosan dan tak sabar menunggu Shisui berhenti bersikap bingung.

Untungnya, kejenuhannya segera teralihkan berkat kedatangan seorang pelayan—yang merasa perlu turun tangan meminta pesanan langsung dari meja mereka dua, melihat kedua tamu itu tidak tampak akan melakukannya dalam waktu dekat.

"Apa Anda ingin memesan sekarang?" Usia pelayan perempuan itu pasti tak lebih dari delapan belas. Melihatnya mengerling setiap tiga detik ke arah Shisui benar-benar tidak membantu mengurangi kejengkelan Sakura.

Menyadari interupsi yang ditunggu-tunggu, Shisui tersentak. Entah dari mana datangnya kilasan senyum manis membutakan yang diarahkan kepada pelayan itu. "Apa yang kau punya?"

Pelayan satu itu dengan malu-malu mengulurkan buku menunya kepada Shisui dan bersiap dengan bolpoin dan catatannya.

Merasa campur tangannya di sini tidak dibutuhkan, Sakura kembali menekuni _origami_nya dan diam-diam merasa puas. _Hmm_, dia memang terampil menggunakan tangannya, yang sepertinya telah dia wariskan kepada Sousuke.

Lepas dari pengawasannya, sepertinya pria itu telah memesan nyaris separuh jenis _muffin_, _pancake_, dan _cheesecake_ yang dimiliki kafe ini. Sentakan kaget pelayan mereka lah yang kemudian menyadarkan Sakura. Namun sebelum dia sempat menengahi, pelayan itu sudah buru-buru pergi dengan pesanan tak manusiawi Shisui.

Begitu gadis itu lepas dari pandangan, Sakura memicingkan mata ke arah sang detektif. Kalau saja tatapan bisa membunuh, tak diragukan lagi Sakura adalah _top scorer_nya.

"Apa…kau ingin sesuatu yang lain?" tanya Shisui was-was ketika menerima tatapan sengit Sakura. Dia tampak resah. "Umm…aku hanya tidak yakin apa yang kau sukai," akunya lamat-lamat.

"Kau bisa bertanya, Romeo," sergah Sakura, "dan aku sangat mampu memberikan jawaban."

Wajah resah dan takut-takut itu menghilang begitu saja. Dia kembali mengeluarkan wajah bohlamnya yang membuat Sakura memutar bola mata jengkel. "Apa itu artinya kau Julietku?" tanyanya berseri-seri.

"Tentu, kita memang ditakdirkan menjadi malapetaka bersama," ucap Sakura dengan nada suara dan ekspresi wajah datar. Tanpa merasa perlu mencurahkan perhatian berlebih pada perubahan drastis air muka Shisui yang semasam cuka glasial, Sakura segera membuka topik tujuannya. _Ayo selesaikan kegilaan ini_. "Omong-omong, aku ingin mengajukan permintaan perlindungan kepada kepolisian. Kau bisa mengurusnya?"

**.**

Momen yang dinanti-nantikan itu akhirnya tiba juga; tepatnya di hari keenam penyanderaan Uchiha Sasuke di rumah sakit oleh seorang dokter keras kepala yang menolak menandatangani surat bebas rumah sakitnya.

"Minum ini dua kali sehari, pagi dan malam sehabis makan. Kau hanya boleh bekerja dengan komputer maksimal delapan jam sehari—" Pada tahap ini, Sasuke memicingkan mata dan keduanya terlibat semacam kontes siapa yang punya tatapan paling sengit. Sakura menang—Sasuke menggerutu jengkel, lagi. "Kau harus tidur setidaknya enam jam sehari—jangan beri aku tatapan itu, _mister_. Di sini aku dokternya." Sakura menyergah sebal.

Ketika Sasuke lagi-lagi membalas sergahan Sakura dengan satu hn jengkelnya, Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk menandatangani berkas keluarnya.

"Omong-omong, Itachi sudah menunggu di lobi."

Sambil merenggut pakaiannya dari kursi, Sasuke melangkah dengan langkah lebar-lebar menuju kamar mandi; tak sabar untuk segera melepas pakaian rumah sakitnya yang mulai membuatnya memunculkan reaksi alergi kulit dan mata. Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah menyukai gagasan umum sebuah rumah sakit. Dan dirawat—koreksi, ditahan di bangunan super steril dalam jangka waktu lebih dari dua puluh empat jam sudah cukup mengganyang habis kewarasannya. Berani bertaruh, kalau Sasuke tidak juga dilepaskan dari sini dia akan menjadi pasien tetap rumah sakit jiwa dalam waktu dekat.

Sasuke tidak menghabiskan waktu lama mengganti pakaian rumah sakitnya. Dia nyaris merobek dua kain hijau tipis itu karena urgensi. Pakaian kasualnya yang terdiri dari celana bahan dan kemeja _flannel_ kini terasa seperti pakaian surgawi. Oke, Sasuke kelewat hiperbolis, tetapi yang jelas dia lega sekali bisa menanggalkan pakaian tahanannya.

Ketika dia keluar dari kamar mandi, ranjang panggangnya dan tas hitam yang berisi peralatan pribadinya telah rapi. Sakura kini tengah memasukkan berbagai botol dengan isi warna-warni ke dalam sebuah kantung kertas.

Sakura segera mendongak ketika mendengar pintu terbuka. Alisnya terangkat geli. "Tak sabar ingin pulang, _mister_?"

Sasuke mendengus, memilih untuk tidak meladeni Sakura dan ejekannya. Dia meraih tas pakaiannya dan setengah hati mengambil kantung kertas yang Sakura siapkan secara pribadi. Kemudian mereka berjalan bersama menuju lobi rumah sakit, dimana Uchiha Itachi telah menunggunya.

"Sasuke!" Suara melengking bocah delapan tahun terdengar dari lobi. Dia yang tadi duduk di samping Itachi kini melonjak berdiri dan melompat-lompat riang.

"Apa yang Ibu katakan tentang sopan santun, Sousuke?" Sakura merespon nyaris seketika.

Sousuke segera berhenti melompat-lompat. Walaupun rona berseri-seri di wajahnya tidak meredup, bocah itu berdiri lebih tegap. "Maaf, Ibu."

Sakura mengangguk puas, tidak melewatkan ekspresi geli di wajah dua Uchiha bersaudara itu. Sakura membalas kedua pria itu dengan wajah memberengutnya.

"Ibu, Itachi bilang—"

—Sakura menyentakkan kepalanya ke arah putranya dengan wajah tidak setuju.

"Biarkan saja," Sasuke menyela dan harus rela menjadi penerima tatapan tajam dokter dengan temperamen setipe petasan itu.

"—eh, Paman Itachi," koreksi Sousuke dengan wajah sedikit cemas, "bilang akan mengantarku ke tempat Paman Gaara. Apa boleh, Ibu?"

"Asal Paman Itachi tidak keberatan, tentunya."

"Aku tidak keberatan," dukung Itachi. "Kami bisa sekalian makan siang bersama."

"Dengan Sasuke juga!" Sousuke kembali berseru girang.

Dan ibu satu anak itu kembali memasang wajah tak setujunya kepada Sousuke. "Sousuke."

"Eh," Sousuke gelagapan, berkedip berkali-kali karena bingung, "tapi rasanya aneh, Ibu. Namanya sama dengan namaku," keluh Sousuke dengan bibir mencebik. Yep, sudah pasti kebiasaan yang dia pungut dari ibunya.

"Nama kalian berbeda," elak Sakura penuh penekanan, merasa sedikit jengah karena menyadari putranya punya nama yang senada dengan pria yang berdiri di sampingnya. _Well_, pasti ada yang salah dengan Sakura. Kedua nama itu adalah nama yang umum dan siapa saja bisa memilikinya. Sakura dulu mempunyai tiga teman bernama Makoto dan beberapa pasiennya ada yang bernama Sakura, tetapi entah mengapa kali ini dia justru jengah setengah mati.

"Biar saja. Aku tidak keberatan," kata Sasuke dengan nada suaranya yang monoton.

"Kalau-kalau kau lupa, _mister_, dia anakku," sergah Sakura dengan wajah memberengut.

Uchiha Sasuke hanya berdecak, tidak menggubris rentetan kekesalan dokter yang mengeluhkan tentang sopan santun yang harus diajarkan sejak dini dan berbagai perkara lain yang hanya seorang ibu yang akan menganggapnya penting. Dia berjalan menuju meja resepsionis, berbincang dengan seorang perawat untuk sejenak dan menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas. Ketika dia kembali, selembar _post-it_ tertempel manis di kening Sakura. "Kertas jimat," katanya.

Sakura memberengut, menyentak lepas kertas merah muda itu dan membaca tulisan di atasnya. "Apa ini semacam mantranya, tuan pendeta?" tanyanya dengan dengusan.

Sasuke menyeringai arogan. "Ayo pergi, Sousuke. _Cheeseburger_ dan _milkshake_ sudah menunggu," ujarnya seraya mengacak-acak rambut berantakan Sousuke.

Bocah delapan tahun itu tersenyum berseri-seri, kontras dengan wajah ngeri ibunya.

"Kau tidak berencana memberi anakku makan siang seperti itu 'kan, tuan-tuan Uchiha?" ancam Sakura dengan mata memicing.

Sasuke melemparkan tatapan tak sabarnya. "Yang benar saja, dia ini delapan tahun."

"Tidak, tidak, _mister_. Kau tidak akan membawanya ke sana. Pola hidup sehat harus dibiasakan sejak dini," klaimnya tandas.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengabaikannya. Dia meraih tangan Sousuke dan menuntunnya keluar rumah sakit. "Lihat saja, Dokter," ejeknya, meninggalkan Sakura yang memberengut kesal memandangi kertas jimat yang bertuliskan mantra pengusir mara bahaya: nomor ponsel pribadinya.

**.**

Haruno Sakura tidak lagi mencoba mengarahkan kemana kaki-kakinya harus melangkah, atau berlari. Sakura juga tidak mengingat kapan kali terakhir dia berlari begitu cepat, pun sejauh ini. Kalau ingatannya tidak salah, dia sudah melewati tiga blok; masih mengenakan _scrubs_ biru gelapnya, sepatu kanvas, dengan rambut yang terikat luar biasa berantakan. Jangan tanya bagaimana wajahnya sekarang. Jangan. Kalian tahu apa yang telah _shift_ angker lakukan kepadanya.

Berbelok ke kiri, menabrak apa saja yang mendapat kesialan dengan berdiri di jalur larinya, Sakura berlari semakin cepat. Otaknya belum memahami mengapa dia justru berlari ke arah yang ditujunya sekarang, dan kakinya pasti punya pusat komando sendiri selain otak dan tulang belakangnya. Kini dia mendapati dirinya berdiri dengan nafas yang tidak lagi satu-satu tetapi sudah setengah-setengah, di depan sebuah gedung berlantai dua puluh dengan dinding-dinding kaca yang gemerlap langit dan emas ketika tertimpa sinar matahari siang.

_Apa yang kulakukan di sini_, adalah apa yang pertama kalinya tercetus dalam benak Sakura ketika dia mengenali gedung yang berdiri gagah dan kokoh di depannya.

Realife Homes Ltd. Kantor pusat perusahaan _real estate_ paling bergengsi saat ini.

Dan itu tidak menjelaskan apapun, kecuali jika tambang uang itu adalah satu-satunya tempat dengan peluang tertinggi baginya untuk menemui Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan mengapa Haruno Sakura berlari empat blok jauhnya dengan sepatu kanvas tipis yang mulai menyakiti telapak kakinya ketika bergesekan dengan aspal yang terpanggang matahari musim panas, menuju kantor Uchiha Sasuke?

—karena pria itu adalah satu-satunya yang terpikir pertama kali dalam benak Sakura. Bukan Naruto, bukan Ino, bahkan bukan pula polisi yang seharusnya dia gantungkan untuk menangkap pria sial yang baru tadi menerornya lagi. Kali ini tak segan-segan, langsung dari nomor rumah Sakura sendiri. Gila. Dunia semakin sadis kepadanya.

Kapan semua ini akan berhenti?

Ketakutan menghantamnya bagai tsunami.

Tidak ada deskripsi lain yang lebih sesuai untuk menggambarkan gejolak emosinya tadi, dan kini. Tanpa bisa diberi kesempatan berpikir dua kali oleh kakinya, Sakura sudah melesat dari ruang kerjanya, berlari ke satu-satunya arah yang tampak jelas dalam benaknya yang dihalangi awan tebal ketakutan. Dia bahkan tidak berpikir untuk mengganti pakaian lusuh dan berdarahnya dengan sesuatu yang lebih bersih dan pantas.

Sakura masih mengingat dengan kejernihan luar biasa bagaimana suara itu terdengar di telinganya. Sakura mengingatnya dengan kejelasan yang terlalu baik. Dan merasakan mual seketika.

Ketika ketakutan itu kembali menyerangnya, Sakura kehilangan kemampuan berpikirnya. Dia kembali berlari menyerbu pintu masuk ganda gedung itu, tidak memedulikan dua petugas keamanan yang luar biasa bingung dan kaget melihat seorang dokter UGD yang tampak baru turun dari _rollercoaster_ neraka, tidak memedulikan para karyawan yang sibuk bekerja dan yang dia tabrak tanpa ampun. Dia baru berhenti ketika kedua lengannya ditarik dari belakang oleh sebuah tenaga yang luar biasa kuat, tepat empat meter dari pintu _lift_.

Sakura tersentak berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi kekuatannya mengkhianatinya.

"Lepas!" sergah Sakura parau.

"Anda tidak punya izin, _ma'am_. Silakan temui resepsionis kami lebih dulu untuk membuat janji yang diperlukan." Sebuah suara dalam khas seorang pria terdengar dari belakangnya.

Sakura membeliak. Mana ada waktu baginya untuk menemui resepsionis bodoh? Lebih-lebih menyusun janji bertemu? Nyawa Sakura sedang dipertaruhkan di sini. Kewarasan Sakura sedang dilelang bebas sekarang ini.

"Tidak—Sasuke!" Sakura gemetar dalam cengkraman tak kenal belas kasih pria itu. Matanya masih membeliak menatap pintu _lift_ yang terbuka dan tertutup, pintu yang akan mengantarkannya menuju ruangan Sasuke, dimana pria itu akan bisa menyelamatkan Sakura. _Lagi_.

Namun, pintu logam hitam itu justru semakin lama semakin jauh dari jangkauannya. "Tidak—jangan!" pintanya parau. Sakura harus segera bertemu Sasuke. Karena kini, satu-satunya tempat teramannya hanyalah bersama pria itu. Karena kini, tempat perlindungannya telah diserbu tanpa ampun. Pertahanan terakhirnya—rumahnya—telah runtuh. "Sasuke!" Sakura tidak menyadari seberapa keras dia berteriak. Yang bisa dia rasakan adalah cengkraman yang menahannya bagai lidah api dan membakar kulitnya; pandangannya yang mulai mengabur; tenggorokannya yang tersiksa ketika dia tergugu di bawah tarikan pria asing itu. "Sasuke—"

Dan keajaiban kadang-kadang datang menyapa.

Pintu ganda _lift_ hitam itu terbuka, menampakkan lima orang pria dalam setelah jas kerja mereka yang licin tanpa noda dan kusut.

Sakura berteriak lagi, entah kepada siapa, karena hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya. Pandangannya telah buram sepenuhnya. "Sasuke!" Sakura mengedipkan mata, pandangannya kembali jernih, tetapi sedetik kemudian kembali blur. "Sasuke…" Kini, giliran suaranya yang berkhianat. Kekuatannya belum kembali, masih tertahan di bawah tekanan cengkraman dua tangan di lengannya, memaksa kaki-kakinya terseret mundur.

Dia tidak bisa menangkap dengan jelas raungan kemarahan yang tiba-tiba terdengar, mengagetkan siapa pun yang mendengarnya—bahkan pemilik tangan yang tengah menarik Sakura. Namun Sakura, tubuhnya gemetar oleh euforia. Lebih-lebih ketika lengan kebasnya terbebas. Yang tidak disangkanya adalah kaki-kakinya tidak lagi mampu menahan beban tubuhnya. Lantai marmer di bawahnya membesar dan bersiap mendekapnya dalam pelukan dingin. Alih-alih, sepasang lengan lain datang kepadanya.

Sakura mencoba meraih apapun yang bisa jemari berkuku tumpulnya raih, meremas apapun yang bisa tangan gemetarnya remas, mencakar apapun yang bisa kuku-kukunya cakar. Sakura putus asa, tetapi kedua lengan yang kini menyangga hidupnya kokoh menahan Sakura di pinggang. Dia tersedu, tidak membiarkan apapun menjauhkannya dari nirwananya, tidak membiarkan apapun menghalanginya dari pusat dunianya.

"—tidak seorang pun yang bisa melarangnya menemuiku!" Sakura mendengar pria itu berteriak, gemuruh amarahnya tertangkap jelas telinga Sakura yang menempel di dada hangat itu, di atas jantung yang berdetak mantap.

Sakura mencoba kembali bicara. Suara datang dengan putus-putus. "Sa—suke—"

"Husssh…"

Sakura merasa dirinya ditimang, ketakutannya tersapu bersih. Didekap pria itu adalah tempat teraman yang membuatnya mampu meluruskan rasionalitasnya yang kacau. Bibirnya gemetar ketika dia mencoba. "Kabuto—" bisiknya susah payah. "—dari apartemenku."

Hanya yang seperti itu sudah memakan banyak tenaga darinya. Ketakutan membuatnya linglung. Sakura tidak bisa mendata apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Dia hanya menurut, membiarkan kaki-kakinya disapu dari lantai dan kepalanya bersandar di bahu yang kokoh, dan hanya rasa kehangatan yang berasal dari Sasuke yang bisa dia rasakan.

Kekalutan dan rasa syok itu masih membayang pekat dalam benaknya, mengelabui logikanya. Sakura akan menimpakan kesalahan pada ketakutan, nanti; setelah dia mendapatkan kembali akal sehatnya. Namun kini, dia enggan memikirkan hal-hal selain rasa aman dan tenang ketika Sasuke membiarkannya menyandarkan kepala ke atas bahunya; membiarkannya menautkan jemarinya ke lehernya; membiarkannya berlaku bahwa yang begini adalah hal paling alamiah bagi keduanya.

Samar-samar dari balik indra yang mulai tumpul akibat rasa lelah yang menerjang, Sakura merasakan bibir dingin mengusap keningnya yang panas. Dia membiarkan hela angin halus, ayunan langkah mantap, dan rasa hangat berbau cendana menyelimutinya dengan sempurna, dan kesadarannya hilang tanpa bekas.

Ombaknya telah kembali tenang.

**.**

**v. Little family**

Sakura berdiri gamang di ambang _genkan_ apartemen yang sudah menjadi rumahnya selama hampir enam tahun ini; tempat pelarian pertamanya begitu terbebas dari kekejaman masa lalunya. Satu-satunya tempat yang merupakan rumah baginya karena, Tuhan Mahamengetahui, dua rumahnya sebelumnya adalah neraka dan panggung penyiksaan—secara harfiah. Namun rumah ini, rumah ini adalah perlindungannya, menawarkan ketentraman dan realita bahwa kehidupan mulai berbelok ke arah yang lebih baik. Dan di sini kini dia berdiri mematung, memandangi beberapa agen polisi berkeliaran di dalam rumahnya—membongkar ini itu, menyodok ini itu—dengan tatapan nyaris hampa.

Sakura tidak lagi tahu harus berpikir apa, harus bereaksi bagaimana selain terpaku menatap kesibukan di hadapannya berlangsung. Sakura merasa telah kehilangan harapan.

Kabuto telah mengulitinya, meninggalkannya tanpa kekuatan dan hanya bisa memandang hampa pada apa yang tersisa. Pria itu benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya mematahkan arang kehidupan Sakura; arang kehidupan yang tak lagi bermakna. Jiwanya telah terpapar panas inferno, hanya menyisakan bongkahan arang hitam dalam jiwanya. Sakura dalam beberapa kesempatan bertanya-tanya kapan kiranya sebongkah hitam itu terkikis rapuh dan habis menjadi abu.

"Ayo duduk," suara berat familier yang datang dari belakangnya adalah yang menyentak Sakura dari keadaan tak sadarkan dirinya.

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya, memegang kedua siku Sakura di kedua tangannya yang besar dan dengan gerakan membujuk mendorong Sakura masuk, sesekali memanggil namanya untuk membawa kembali kesadaran wanita itu. Dengan kehadiran Sasuke dan jaminan keamanannya, Sakura tidak bisa mundur ke tempat pengasingan dirinya—dunia lain yang dia bangun di luar realita; dunia yang sering Sakura masuki ketika kehidupan memberinya sengsara terlalu banyak untuk dia tanggung seorang diri. Rasa hangat yang menjalar dari siku ke tangan, meresap ke dalam dada, membuat Sakura tersadar. Ketika dia menginjakkan kaki di apartemennya, seolah alam lain yang dimasukinya dan bukannya apartemen berkamar dua yang wangi vanila dan jeruk. Kalau bukan karena keberadaan kekuatan mantap Sasuke, entah bagaimana jadinya Sakura sekarang.

Pria itu mendudukkan mereka berdua di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah; duduk dengan jarak minimal, puas dengan ketenangan masing-masing. Keberadaan Sasuke mencegahnya melarikan diri; membuatnya lebih mantap memandang realita, tetapi di satu sisi telah membuat realita menakutkan itu lebih mudah diterima. Secara instingtif, Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sisi tubuh Sasuke yang, Sakura syukuri, segera memosisikan diri untuk mengakomodasinya lebih baik. Kepalanya beristirahat di lekukan bahu Sasuke.

Dia hirup aroma hangat di sekitarnya. "Baumu harum—seperti cendana dan salju," tanpa sadar Sakura menggumam dengan suara mengantuk. Keberadaan Sasuke selalu membuatnya lupa untuk bersikap awas; rasanya sulit untuk tetap bangun dan bertahan ketika rasa tenang menjadi tak terbatas. "Pohon cendana yang tertimbun salju."

"…hn."

Sasuke membiarkan Sakura mengendus lehernya dan merapat. "…seperti rumah."

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu." Suara dalam Sasuke menyebabkan gemuruh di dada.

"Kau membuatku merasa tenang, merasa semuanya baik-baik saja—"

Sasuke dengan cepat menimpali. "Semuanya memang baik-baik saja."

Sakura mengangguk. Senyum mengantuk terbentuk di wajahnya. "Aku tahu. Karena kau di sini." Sakura tersenyum mengantuk.

Mereka kemudian membiarkan kebisuan mengisi jarak di antara keduanya. Kehangatan yang meresap ke dalam pori-porinya meninabobokannya, dan Sakura dengan senang hati membiarkannya.

**.**

"Bagaimana latihan resitalmu, Sou-_chan_?" Uzumaki Hinata yang duduk di seberang Haruno Sousuke membuka pembicaraan di meja makan ketika esok malamnya mereka makan bersama di apartemen Naruto.

Sousuke mendongak dari makan malamnya, kemudian melemparkan senyumnya yang berseri-seri. "Hebat sekali, Bibi! Paman Gaara sangat jeli mengajariku. Mengoreksiku di sana-sini," lapornya bahagia, "tapi terkadang menyebalkan karena rasanya Paman Gaara tidak pernah puas," tambahnya dengan wajah murung. "Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan jari pendekku ini?" desah Sousuke gemas memandangi jemarinya—yang pendek karena usianya yang belum matang.

Pasangan Uzumaki terkekeh.

"Dia guru yang hebat," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum menenangkan. "Paman Gaara hanya berusaha untuk menjadikanmu lebih baik."

Terlihat belum puas dengan jawaban ibunya, Sousuke hanya mengangguk. "Ya, Paman sangat hebat. Aku ingin menjadi sepertinya nanti kalau sudah besar."

"Kalau begitu jangan mengeluhkan latihannya," Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut putra yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau akan menjadi pianis hebat."

Sousuke berseri-seri dan mendongak memandang Sasuke. Dia mencintai ibunya nomor satu, tetapi Sasuke adalah sosok yang diletakkannya dua langkah di depan—figur contoh yang ingin dicapainya.

Sakura memberengut. "Duh sekarang dia lebih mempercayai kata-katamu daripada ibunya," gerutunya.

Sasuke dan Sousuke menyeringai miring. Pasangan Uzumaki tertawa kompak.

"Anak laki-laki memang selalu lebih menurut kepada ayahnya, Sakura-_chan_."

Jika kalimat yang Naruto lontarkan tanpa berpikir itu mengganggunya, Sasuke tidak menunjukkan reaksi berarti. Pria itu hanya mengacak-acak rambut Sousuke yang sedikit berantakan dengan seringai tipis di sudut bibir, bahkan seolah tidak mendengar selorohan Naruto. Sousuke semakin berseri. Sakura hanya memutar bola mata, merasa kalah melawan logika Naruto.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan makan malam dengan obrolan singkat di sana-sini; menanyakan hari-hari Hinata mengajar, pekerjaan Naruto yang sempat dua kali lipat karena Sasuke yang sempat cuti, _shift_ Sakura yang lebih banyak didominasi _shift_ petang hingga dini hari, kebosanan Sasuke yang sudah bukan rahasia, dan latihan resital Sousuke.

"Omong-omong, kalian berdua akan tinggal dimana sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura balas bertanya dengan kening berkerut. "Tentu saja di apartemenku, Naruto."

Naruto menghela nafas, mirip ayah yang telah lelah berusaha meluruskan logika anak lima tahunnya. "Apartemenmu tidak aman, Sakura-_chan_."

"Kalian bisa tinggal bersama kami," tawar Hinata. "Di sini terlalu sepi saat Naruto lembur."

"_Yeah_ terima kasih, _teme_," kata Naruto sarkastik.

"Bukan salahku kalau kau terus menumpuk berkasmu dan baru mengingatnya sehari sebelum tenggat hari," sergah Sasuke defensif.

Dengan seringai di wajah Sakura berkata ringan, "kurasa sudah waktunya kalian punya anak sendiri."

Tidakkah imut menyaksikan pasangan suami-istri yang sudah menikah selama empat tahun masih tetap merona karena topik mengenai momongan? Sakura tak habis pikir.

"Ka—itu urusan nanti, Sakura-_chan_!" elak Naruto tergeragap. "Yang penting sekarang adalah keselamatan kalian berdua!"

"Oh terima kasih sudah menjadikan aku dan putraku alasan. Aku sangat menghargainya." Sakura mendengus, membuat Naruto seketika merasa bersalah.

"Ah—tinggallah bersama kami untuk sementara, Sakura-_chan_," pinta Hinata halus dengan wajah memerah.

"Tidak ada yang salah di apartemenku sendiri," elak Sakura enggan. Sejujurnya saja dia takut berada di apartemennya seorang diri, tetapi dia harus tetap kuat. Kabuto tidak akan macam-macam dan ada polisi yang akan melindunginya dan Sousuke. _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja_. Itu mantranya.

"Di sana tidak aman," Sasuke berargumen. Jari telunjuknya memutari tepi gelasnya. Pandangannya tidak diarahkan kepada Sakura tetapi kepada Sousuke yang masih berusaha menyumpit ikannya tanpa merusak susunan durinya. Ketekunan yang ditunjukkan anak delapan tahun itu mengejutkan Sasuke karena dirinya sendiri bukan anak yang tekun.

"Aku bisa menjaga diri, Sasuke," bantah Sakura keras kepala.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. "Ini bukan hanya tentang kau dan harga dirimu," ujar Sasuke menyatakan pikirannya. Sakura yang duduk di seberangnya mengerutkan kening hendak protes, tetapi Sasuke lebih dulu menyela. "Aku tahu kau bisa menjaga dirimu, tapi yang lebih penting adalah Sousuke." Bocah yang disebut-sebut mendongak, kemudian tersenyum kepada Sasuke. Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyum tipisnya sendiri di sudut bibir sebelum kembali menekuni keseriusannya. "Biarkan orang lain membantumu."

Sakura terdiam dengan bibir gemetar yang dikatup rapat. Dia menghela nafas, menyadari tatapan Naruto dan istrinya yang menyerukan persetujuan mereka pada pendapat Sasuke. Dia tidak terlalu suka kalah berargumen. Itu membuat kekeraskepalaannya dipertanyakan.

Sakura adalah wanita yang kuat dan independen. Hidup telah mengajarkan kepadanya banyak hal, tetapi memercayai orang lain bukan salah satunya. Dia perlu berusaha keras mengizinkan orang lain masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Tuhan tahu betapa sulit pekerjaan itu baginya. Namun, pria ini…pria yang duduk di seberangnya, yang udara di sekitarnya berteriak 'patuhi aku!' kepada setiap orang di dekatnya, yang tanpa susah payah telah menguapkan segala pertahanan diri Sakura; begitu mudahnya dia memasuki hidup Sakura dan menjadi bagian penting di sana, bagian yang tak tergantikan.

Sakura tahu, seperti dia tahu apa yang terbaik bagi Sousuke, dia tidak bisa membantah Sasuke. Tidak ketika pria itu benar. Membantah Uchiha Sasuke yang salah tidak pernah merupakan perkara mudah, lebih-lebih yang benar.

"Aku tahu…" desah Sakura menyerah. "Aku akan tinggal bersama Naruto dan Hinata."

Suasana tegang di meja makan itu, yang terlewatkan oleh Sousuke yang terus tekun bersama ikannya, akhirnya berakhir. Dan seperti yang semua orang ketahui, Naruto tiba-tiba berseru.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kalian tinggal bersama Sasuke-_teme_ saja?" tawarnya. Alis blondenya bergeliut menggoda.

Sasuke yang tidak tampak sedikit pun kaget mendengar celetukan tak logis Naruto (Sakura berani taruhan Naruto yang berpikir belakangan itu sudah tidak lagi mengagetkan Sasuke) hanya sekilas memandangi pria blonde itu sebelum mengambil sumpitnya dan membantu Sousuke memisahkan daging ikan dari durinya. Sousuke kembali tersenyum berseri-seri kepadanya. Pria itu praktis telah menjadi idolanya.

Sakura melemparkan tatapan sengit, membakar, dan menjanjikan tiada ampunan bagi Uzumaki Naruto. Puji Tuhan, Sakura menyayangi Hinata layaknya saudari sedarah.

"Eh tapi itu ide bagus, Sakura-_chan_!" pekik Naruto berusaha membela diri sebelum Sakura murka. Kedua tangannya terangkat ke udara. "Sasuke tinggal sendiri di _condo_nya yang besar dan menyedihkan. Kujamin di sana lebih aman!"

Sakura menutup mulut. Dulu ide pernikahan, sekarang ide tinggal bersama? Duh. Sumpit kayu di tangannya terancam patah jadi dua. Dia kemudian memandang Sasuke dengan tatapannya yang masih meradang. "Aku heran kenapa sampai sekarang logikanya yang seperti emmental ini belum membuat bangkrut perusahaanmu."

Uchiha Sasuke menghela nafas.

**.**

Setelah penolakan kerasnya waktu, siapa sangka Sakura justru mendapati dirinya berdiri di depan pintu kayu eboni berpoles mengilap yang terbuka separuh itu, memberinya sedikit celah untuk mengintip ke dalam rumah. Tas-tas besar berserakan di sekitar kakinya. Tangannya yang berkeringat menggenggam tangan Sousuke, mencari kekuatan dari kehadiran putranya yang ceria. Duh, dia mulai gugup.

Siapa pula yang tidak?

Mengategorikan _condo_ yang berada bilangan pusat kota sebagai sebuah rumah yang besar adalah suatu penghinaan.

"Rumahmu indah sekali," puji Sakura takjub.

Berdiri di sampingnya di ambang pintu, Sasuke mendengus. "Ini hanya ruangan bersekat berdinding empat."

"Setiap orang yang tidak buta dan idiot akan berkata ini rumah yang indah, Sasuke."

"Tidak," bantah pria itu. "Orang bisu tidak akan berkata begitu."

"Ugh." Dia kesal tiap kali mulut tajam Sasuke melontarkan hal-hal menjengkelkan seperti itu. Selera humor pria itu benar-benar patut dipertanyakan. "Bagaimanapun juga, ini rumah yang indah," ujar Sakura tandas.

Menghela nafas berat, Sasuke menyerah. "Rumahmu lebih indah." Sakura sudah hendak menyangkal dengan 'apartemenku hanya separuh _condo_mu dan sederhana', tetapi Sasuke segera memotong. "Setidaknya apartemenmu adalah rumah, bukan bangunan yang hanya kau gunakan untuk sekadar tidur di malam hari."

Sakura terkejut, kemudian merona. Lidahnya sukses terkunci.

"Masuklah."

Dengan ragu-ragu, Sakura menuntun putranya yang tampak sama takjubnya dengan dirinya memasuki _condo_ mewah itu. Dan di sini Sakura merasa begitu kecil, tidak signifikan dalam dunia glamor seorang calon CEO keluarga tersohor. Bukannya latar belakang keluarga Sakura patut dipertanyakan, toh keluarganya juga tidak jauh-jauh dari dunia Sasuke berasal. Sederhana bukanlah nama tengah kedua orang tuanya, tetapi Sakura sejak awal tidak pernah mau repot-repot mengenal dunia mereka. Palsu, menurutnya, karena pertemanan hanya beralasan kekayaan dan setiap orang selalu meragukan maksud orang lain.

"Kita akan tinggal di sini, Ibu?" bisik Sousuke terkagum-kagum, setengah memastikan.

"Uh—sepertinya begitu…?" jawab Sakura ragu-ragu. Fokus matanya ditujukan ke mana saja selain sosok Sasuke yang sedang berjalan mendekat dengan tas-tas bawaan Sakura di tangan.

"Ayo kutunjukkan kamarmu, Sousuke," Sasuke mengulurkan tangan yang dengan segera diterima Sousuke senang hati. Senyum menyeringainya luar biasa lebar dan mata _hazel_nya berbinar seperti warna hijau hutan di musim panas.

Begitu dua laki-laki itu menghilang di lantai dua, Sakura mendudukkan diri di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah dan tepekur memandang lantai berkarpet. Karpet di bawah kakinya terasa lembut dan tebal, sewarna es dengan pola melingkar-lingkar rumit keperakan di tepinya. Semua barang di tempat ini terlihat sederhana, tetapi tidak gagal meneriakkan kemewahan. Bahkan lapisan sofa tempatnya duduk sehalus beludru. Orang tidak perlu takut sakit pinggang jika harus tidur di sofa. Nah sekarang, bagaimana dia bisa sampai di sini? Lebih-lebih bersama seluruh barang-barangnya.

Sakura tidak bisa memberikan penjelasan lengkap, mengingat dia sendiri hanya samar-samar mengingatnya. Barangkali karena kerepotannya ketika harus bolak-balik membawa Sousuke dari apartemen mereka ke tempat Naruto atau ke apartemen Ino, atau membawanya ke rumah sakit karena tidak ada yang bisa menjaga Sousuke selama _shift_ malamnya. Dan Sasuke membuktikan peran besarnya di sini. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana Sasuke mengetahui kapan harus menelponnya dan membawa Sousuke, tetapi nyatanya Sasuke selalu ada ketika Sakura tidak lagi punya seseorang untuk dimintai bantuan. Ketika akhirnya kerepotan itu terus berlanjut hingga lebih dari seminggu dan Sousuke mulai rewel karena lelah dilempar ke sana-sini, Sakura memutuskan untuk menyerah dan setuju pindah ke tempat Sasuke.

Sakura jadi bertanya-tanya kemana perginya sosok wanita yang tegas, mandiri, dan kuat itu. _Oh kau tidak membutuhkannya lagi sekarang_, suara lain dalam benak Sakura menimpali, _pria itu bisa menjagamu lebih baik. Bahkan dari dirimu sendiri._

Sakura kemudian menanyai dirinya 'lalu apa yang harus kulakukan kalau dia tidak lagi ada?', tetapi pertanyaan itu dihadang keheningan yang menulikan.

**.**

"Jadi, Sakura," Yamanaka Ino melemparkan senyum cemerlangnya seraya mengaduk-aduk _cappucino_nya. Mata _almond_ sebiru padang _conflower_ itu gemerlap oleh binar yang sudah Sakura hafal sebagai suatu tanda bahaya. "Sekarang kau tinggal bersama Uchiha Sasuke?"

—yep, berbahaya. Sakura lihai melihat pertanda, tetapi tidak cukup cepat menghindarinya.

Entah berapa kali sudah Haruno Sakura menghela nafas berat kepada sahabatnya satu ini. "Ya, Ino. Sekarang aku tinggal bersama Sasuke."

Yamanaka Ino terkekeh, tetapi anehnya tidak berkomentar. Kini, gemerlap di mata ekspresifnya berubah serius. "Dia pria baik."

Apakah Yamanaka Ino yang _itu_ baru saja memuji seorang pria? Koreksi Sakura kalau pendengarannya berkhianat. Tidak? Bahkan tunangannya sendiri saja tidak pernah dia puji-puji selain dengan sumpah serapah dan gerutuan 'pemalas'. Beruntung bagi Ino, tunangannya itu terlalu malas untuk benar-benar menanggapi amukan wanita itu.

"Kau memuji seseorang!" seru Sakura tanpa sadar.

Ino memberengut. "Apa? Aku juga bisa memuji, kau tahu!" sergahnya defensif.

Mendengarnya membuat Sakura tertawa geli. "Ya, ya, aku tahu Sasuke pria baik. Sangat baik. Memangnya kau mengenalnya?"

Ino mengangkat bahu sembari menyesap _cappucino_nya. "Tidak juga. Shikamaru mengenal keluarganya. Aku memintanya memberitahuku sedikit tentang Sasuke."

Sakura bertanya-tanya _sedikit_ yang seperti apa yang Ino maksud tadi. "Ah…"

"Keluarga terhormat, terpandang, mereka semua _gentleman_. Pria-pria Uchiha, maksudku, tapi dengar-dengar, mereka bukan pria-pria yang ekspresif."

Dalam benak, Sakura mengamini. Selama seminggu mereka tinggal bersama, Sakura menyaksikan sendiri tata krama pria itu yang hanya bisa dikategorikan sebagai seorang _gentleman_. Pria itu bahkan merombak salah satu ruangan di _condo_nya menjadi ruang hobi untuk Sousuke; repot-repot mengerahkan jasa pindahan untuk membawa _grandpiano_ Sousuke dari apartemen Sakura ke tempatnya, memasangnya gagah di ruang tengah yang nyaris kosong. Putranya begitu gembira dan melompat memeluk pria yang diidolakannya itu, menyeringai lebar hingga Sakura meringis karena takut mulutnya bisa robek, dan semenjak hari itu _mood_nya secerah musim panas yang garang. Sousuke dua kali lebih semangat berlatih pianonya.

Selama itu pula Sakura menyadari Sasuke jarang berbicara. Dia hanya berbicara ketika Sousuke melibatkannya dalam percakapan, itu pun dengan jawaban secukupnya. Sakura tidak kaget sebenarnya, mengingat selama lebih dari seminggu dia telah merawat Sasuke di rumah sakit. Namun kala itu, Sakura mengira sikap pendiamnya diinduksi karena keengganannya tinggal lebih lama di sana. Nyatanya, pria itu pendiam hingga ke tulang-tulang. Benar-benar berkebalikan dengan Sousuke yang selalu kesulitan menghentikan mulutnya.

"Dia cocok untukmu. Tipe-tipe pria yang kau butuhkan."

Barangkali Sakura harus mematenkan muka cemberutnya. "Baiklah, nona sok tahu. Tipe pria seperti apa yang aku butuhkan selain yang bekerja sebagai polisi?"

Ino menyeringai nakal dan alisnya bergeliut menggelikan. "Yang bisa menaklukan kekeraskepalaanmu, tahu bagaimana cara menjinakkan emosimya yang berdaya ledak nuklir itu, punya aura memerintah, berani menghadapi monstermu."

"Separuhnya berisi hinaan terhadapku," protes Sakura.

Ino hanya mengangkat bahu. "Memang begitu. Kau tidak mau dibantah, tidak mau bergantung kepada orang lain, sok mandiri, dan berderet-deret sifat yang tidak manis sama sekali."

"Memangnya kenapa? Justru aneh kalau aku berisik, manja, dan suka main-main sepertimu setelah semua ini."

"Maka dari itu Sasuke yang cocok," sergah Ino tak sabar. "Dari ceritamu, dia terdengar seperti pria yang penuh perhatian, pengamat yang jeli, dan sensitif."

"Kau sendiri yang bilang pria-pria Uchiha tidak ekspresif. Pengamatanmu salah, nona."

"Duh, Dokter Haruno," keluh Ino main-main. "Mereka memang tidak ekspresif, tertutup, tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak punya perasaan. Hanya karena ketiadaan bukti, bukan berarti bukti itu benar-benar tiada 'kan?" argumennya.

"Menarik, Sherlock, menarik, tapi dalam teori probabilitas _Bayesian perspective_, ketiadaan bukti sama saja dengan bukti itu tidak ada karena telah gagal mendukung hipotesis." Sakura mendecih sinis.

"Carl Sagan, terima kasih," koreksi Ino, "dan aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang Asian itu katakan."

"Bayesian, nona, Bayesian!" sambar Sakura mengoreksi.

"Masa bodoh, tapi serius saja. Aku mendukungmu kalau-kalau kau memerlukan dorongan dariku. Dia pria hebat. Sousuke sudah menganggapnya ayah, jadi kau hanya perlu menganggapnya suaminya, dan semuanya beres."

"Apa kau menyamakan gelombang berpikirmu dengan Naruto? Rasa-rasanya otak kalian bekerja dengan mekanisme serupa. Seperti emmental, kau tahu."

Ino membeliak di kursinya. "Apa aku baru saja mendengar kau menyamakan otakku dengan keju emmental, nyonya Uchiha?"

"Dan kau baru saja memanggilku nyonya Uchiha!" sergah Sakura kasar.

"Dan otakku tidak berlubang-lubang seperti keju bodoh itu!"

"Dari segi anatomi otak memang bukan struktur padat dan penuh, asal kau tahu saja, nona."

Kehabisan amunisi, Yamanaka Ino menyudahinya dengan 'hmph' keras kepala.

Keduanya kemudian menolak bicara untuk beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya Ino kembali memulai percakapannya. "Kau juga membutuhkan dia, Sakura, bukan hanya Sousuke."

Sakura terdiam memandangi _muffin_ karamelnya yang utuh. "Aku tahu."

"Aku merasakan ada tapi di sana."

Sambil menarik nafas panjang, Sakura berusaha menyusun kata-katanya ke dalam kalimat koheren karena kini otaknya terasa penuh dan terisi dengan berbagai hal tak masuk akal. "Aku hanya…aku tidak terbiasa dengan ini semua. Aku terbiasa sendiri, melindungi Sousuke dan diriku dengan kekuatanku sendiri. Lalu tiba-tiba dia datang, melucutiku dari setiap pertahanan diri yang kubangun susah payah selama ini, membuatku dan Sousuke bergantung kepadanya…bergantung terlalu banyak kepadanya…"

Pandangan mata Ino meneduh, memahami. "Kau takut."

"Tidak," sanggah Sakura. "Aku sudah menginjak ranah histeria," lanjutnya getir. Rahangnya mengeras dan dia susah payah menelan ludah supaya tidak tersedak nafasnya.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan ini semua, Sakura?" Ino meraih tangan sahabatnya, membongkar tinju tangan Sakura yang memutih. "Ini…sempurna."

"Itu dia! Ini semua sempurna, kalau kau tidak memasukkan Kabuto di sini." Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan dalam, menenangkan monster yang menjepit jantungnya tanpa ampun. "Terlalu sempurna sampai membuatku berpikir ini semua mimpi, dan ketika aku terbangun aku harus kembali menghadapi neraka itu bersama Sousuke. Aku tidak bisa—" Sakura berusaha menahan pandangannya tetap jelas karena kini sudut-sudut matanya mengerut berusaha memeras air mata. "—aku, aku dan Sousuke bisa gila kalau ternyata ini semua tidak nyata; kalau suatu hari Sasuke akan pergi dari kehidupan kami yang kacau, berkata dirinya telah lelah berurusan dengan ini semua. Aku…aku bergantung terlalu banyak kepadanya, Ino. Dia penyelamatku, pahlawan Sousuke…"

Ino hanya bisa terdiam sambil menggenggam tangan sahabatnya, memandangnya pilu tanpa daya. Dia sudah mengenal wanita hebat di depannya ini sejak mereka masih kecil. Dia telah menyaksikan binar kebahagiaan di mata Sakura meredup hingga akhirnya tandas tak bersisa. Dia adalah saksi hidup kekacauan dunia yang mempermainkan kehidupan seorang Haruno Sakura. Dan kini, dia kembali menyaksikan binar itu menyala, tetapi ada kabut tebal bernama ketakutan traumatis yang membayanginya.

Ino mengerti dengan baik, memahami dari mana ketakutan ini berasal. Dia tidak belajar psikologi hanya untuk gengsi semata. Dia paham, tetapi tidak pernah kuasa membantu sahabatnya. Sakura tumbuh dewasa menjadi wanita kuat, tetapi tempurung granitnya itu dibangun hanya untuk melindungi dirinya yang sebenarnya rapuh. Dan kini, Sakura telah sedikit demi sedikit membuka tempurung yang selamanya membungkusnya, mengizinkan seorang pria asing mengintip jauh ke dalam jiwanya.

Pria ini—pria beruntung ini punya kekuatan yang sebenar-benarnya untuk menghancurkan seorang Haruno Sakura beserta kewarasannya yang tersisa. Namun, Ino ingin percaya. Hingga saat ini, dia tidak pernah menyesal memercayai instingnya, dan kali ini instingnya mengatakan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah pria yang tepat untuk sahabatnya. Dia ingin memercayai ada kehidupan dimana Sakura dan Sousuke bisa berbahagia, sebenar-benarnya: bersama Sasuke. Dia mati-matian ingin memercayainya, dan lebih ingin lagi Sakura memercayai hal yang sama.

Ino terus diam memandangi Sakura yang berusaha mengumpulkan ketenangannya. Di depannya, wajah Sakura mengerut seolah menahan sakit yang sangat, seolah dia bisa hancur kapan saja, tetapi matanya tetap kering. Dia kemudian tertawa dengan suara parau, serak, dan berkarat seolah dia telah seharian menangis, dan suara itu lebih menyakitkan daripada mendengar deguk tangisnya yang sesungguhnya. "Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang salah denganku."

"Tidak ada yang salah denganmu. Mungkin kehidupan yang salah." Ino kembali meremas lembut tangan Sakura, kemudian mendekatkan minuman yang masih tersisa separuh kepada pemiliknya. Dia tunggu dengan sabar sahabatnya menyesap minuman dinginnya, melihat ketenangan kembali menguasai rautnya. Ino memutuskan untuk mengalihkan topik. "Jadi kau akan kemana setelah ini?"

Sakura menggigiti ujung sedotannya. "Supermarket, kurasa. Aku perlu berbelanja untuk makan malam. Ini sudah jam tiga. Kau mau ikut?"

Ino mendengus, berusaha menahan semburan tawanya. Matanya kembali gemerlap. "Aww istri yang baik." Humornya kembali sekuat tenaga. Beginilah berteman dengan Haruno Sakura. Gurauan dan candaan, kemudian momen dari hati ke hati, dan mereka bisa kembali saling bercanda. Sakura serasa punya kemampuan menyimpan rapat-rapat sisi lemah dirinya, seperti yang baru saja terjadi. Begitu tersimpan rapi, dia bisa menerima apa saja.

Sakura memberengut. "Aku seorang ibu," ujarnya tandas.

Ino mengibaskan rambut pirang pucatnya ke belakang bahu. "Tentu, tentu. Kau seorang ibu: _de facto_ dan _de jure_. Kau seorang istri, hanya perlu membuatnya _de jure_ karena sekarang kau sudah memenuhi _de facto_."

Haruno Sakura terus memberengut dengan mata terpicing, tetapi mendapati dirinya tidak bisa membalas kata-kata sahabatnya. Duh, kemana perginya lidah sarkatisnya? Barangkali tersimpan dalam brangkas emosionalnya.

"Masa bodoh. Aku harus segera pergi."

"_Hai_, _hai_, aku ikut, nyonya."

Keduanya kemudian mengemudikan mobil masing-masing menuju supermarket terdekat. Suasana supermarket serba ada itu lumayan padat, terutama oleh pengunjung wanita.

"Kau mau masak apa?" tanya Ino seraya mengambil kereta belanja dan mendorongnya untuk Sakura.

"Hmmm…" Sakura bergumam panjang sembari mengedarkan pandangan. "Sousuke tidak akan keberatan dengan _casserole_ ayam, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang Sasuke sukai…"

Di sampingnya, Ino mendengus. "Duh kalau menjadi istri serumit kau, kurasa aku harus mengulur tanggal pernikahanku."

"Lucu, Ino, lucu sekali," balas Sakura sarkatik. "Pernikahanmu tinggal…berapa minggu lagi? Kurang dari empat minggu." Kini mereka telah berdiri di konter daging ayam dan Sakura tengah menimbang-nimbang dua potongan ayam di tangannya. Antara daging dada dan paha.

"Kenapa tidak menelpon dan tanya langsung saja dia mau makan apa?" sergah Ino, mulai merasa frustasi melihat ketekunan sahabatnya memilah-milah daging ayam di depannya. Di matanya, semua daging ayam itu sama. Yang dia ketahui perbedaannya hanyalah ayam mentah, digoreng, dibakar, dipanggang, atau direbus. Selain itu, Ino tidak bisa membedakannya. Siapa yang peduli soal dada, paha, atau punggung? Apa ayam bahkan punya punggung? Nah, lupakan.

"Oh kau pintar juga!" seru Sakura dengan senyum lebar.

"Ha-ha, senang bisa membantu," gerutu Ino sambil bersedekap.

Sakura kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel lipatnya dari dalam tasnya, kemudian menekan _speed dial_ nomor satu. Telponnya kemudian langsung terhubung ke ponsel Sasuke.

Di dering ketiga, panggilannya tersambung. "Sakura? Ada apa?"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa! Hanya ingin menanyakan apa yang kau mau untuk makan malam."

"Makan malam?" ulang Sasuke. Sakura bisa membayangkan pria itu tengah mengangkat kedua alisnya. Dia kemudian mendengar kekehan dari belakang Sasuke dan deheman keras.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya _dobe_ dan beberapa direktur divisi."

Sakura terkesiap. "Kau sedang rapat? Uh, maafkan aku!"

"Tidak apa-apa," potong Sasuke segera. "Bukan rapat penting."

"Oh baiklah… Jadi kau ingin makan malam apa?"

Sasuke kemudian terdiam sejenak. "Aku oke-oke saja dengan apa pun yang kau masak." Suara gelak tawa dan deheman menggoda itu terdengar semakin lantang.

"Jangan ganggu bos besar, rekan-rekan, dia sedang menelpon istrinya!" Suara lain dari sisi Sasuke berseru, diikuti gelak tawa yang lain.

Sasuke menggeram. "Aku masih bisa memecat kalian, tuan-tuan."

Di lain pihak, kini Sakura berusaha keras menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya dari mata tajam Ino. Sasuke sekali lagi tidak menyanggah asumsi salah bawahannya.

"Uh…baiklah. _Casserole_ ayam, kalau begitu."

"Hn. Kedengaran lezat."

Sakura memutar bola mata, tetapi bibirnya gagal membentuk kerut bosan. "Suara tidak terdengar lezat, _mister_."

"_Smartass_," gerutu Sasuke.

"Lanjutkan saja rapatmu," Sakura tertawa.

"Hn."

"Sampai jumpa di rumah."

Sebuah 'hn' lagi dan sambungan mereka terputus.

"Dan di sini kukira aku yang akan menikah dulu."

"Aku sudah pernah menikah sembilan tahun lalu, kalau-kalau kau lupa."

"Yang itu tidak masuk hitungan."

Kejengkelan Sakura tampaknya tidak mampu menutupi rona merah di wajahnya. Demi Tuhan, dia seperti gadis enam belas tahun saja, tersipu luar biasa hanya dengan satu panggilan telpon!

Wanita itu kemudian merenggut kereta belanjanya dan dengan cepat menyelesaikan belanjaannya, mati-matian berusaha memblokir godaan Ino yang semakin lama semakin menjadi-jadi.

**.**

Sebagai suatu kebiasaan, dua keluarga kecil itu bertemu untuk makan malam di luar bersama. Pasangan Uzumaki, Sakura dan Sousuke dengan tambahan Sasuke. Mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam di sebuah restoran keluarga yang ramai, tidak jauh dari blok apartemen Naruto. Para wanita mengobrol bersama Sousuke membahas agenda sekolah musim gugur nanti dan kegiatan ekstra kurikulumnya. Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Naruto terlibat pembicaraan serius.

"Ow! Kau tidak akan mengirimku menemui pak tua itu, bos!" seru Naruto jengkel seraya menudingkan sumpitnya ke depan hidung Sasuke.

Pria yang ditodong sumpit itu melemparkan tatapan tajam. "Kenapa tidak?"

Naruto memucat, mematung dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Sakura yang duduk di sisi kanan Sousuke, sebaris dengan Sasuke, berubah cemas. Mode dokternya kembali bertugas. "Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto? Apa kau tersedak? Dadamu sesak?"

"Tidak," jawab Naruto dengan suara tercekik. "Tapi aku akan mati besok. Maafkan aku Hinata-_chan_," bisiknya penuh teror. Mata _electric blue_nya membesar dan berkilat oleh air mata ketika menatap mata impasif Sasuke.

"Apa?" Sakura terkejut luar biasa, nyaris melompat di kursinya kalau saja Hinata tidak menahan tangannya. "Apa maksudmu?!"

"_Teme_ menyuruhku menemui ketua direksi," isaknya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Jangan berlagak dramatis," sergah Sasuke tak sabar.

"Aku tidak dramatis! Pak tua itu lebih menyeramkan dari Tsunade! Kau kira aku harus menari pompom dengan senang hati karena kau suruh aku bertemu dengannya?" Naruto meraung tak terima.

"_Well_, yang itu sudah pasti bohong," Sakura yang sudah tenang kini mendengus sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang lebih galak dari seorang Senju Tsunade, mereka hanya mitos.

Naruto, yang merasa dikhianati, melemparkan tatapan terluka ke arahnya.

"Dia tidak menyeramkan, hanya mengkritisi," sanggah Sasuke.

"Dia selalu ketus kepadaku! Selalu mencari-cari kesalahan orang lain," bantah Naruto membela hidupnya.

"Itu memang tugasnya."

"Kalau kau begitu memahaminya, kenapa tidak menemuinya sendiri? Toh kau yang bakal menjadi CEOnya. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya," tolak Naruto mentah-mentah.

"Memangnya dia harus bertemu siapa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. Siapa orang yang lebih galak dari Tsunade? Ini baru yang disebut berita panas.

"Shimura Danzo, ketua dewan direksi. Dia yang bertugas menghubungkan seluruh dewan direksi dengan CEO."

"Lalu kenapa kau malah menyuruh Naruto bertemu dengannya?" tuntut Sakura heran.

Naruto yang telah kembali menemukan rona di wajahnya mengangguk penuh semangat melihat Sakura kali ini memihak kepadanya.

"Dia ingin membicarakan proyek _cottage_ yang digagas Naruto," Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. "Naruto yang bertanggung jawab soal itu, jadi sekalian saja dia yang berangkat."

"Tapi…tapi…" Naruto tergagap. "Oh ayolah, Sasuke… Jangan jahat begini kepadaku," rengeknya.

Sasuke yang luar biasa kebal terhadap rengekan Naruto hanya melempar tatapan kosong kepada rekan sekaligus sahabatnya itu. "Kau lakukan tugasmu, kulakukan tugasku," ujarnya tandas tanpa menyediakan ruang bantahan.

Merasa ada bijaknya tidak membantah atasannya, Naruto akhirnya tutup mulut dan kembali menyantap makan malamnya dengan wajah bersungut-sungut.

"Ah omong-omong, resitalku sepuluh hari lagi!"

"Oh!" Sakura terkesiap memandang putranya yang duduk di sisi kirinya. "Benar juga!"

Sousuke tersenyum lebar kepada ibunya. Matanya berpendar hijau karena kegembiraan.

"Sepuluh hari lagi? Tanggal berapa itu?" tanya Hinata dengan kening berkerut.

"Dua puluh tiga Juli nanti!" seru Sousuke ceria.

"Uh?" Naruto bertukar pandang kaget dengan Sasuke. "Oh Tuhan, itu 'kan hari ulang tahun Sasuke-_teme_, pengangkatannya sebagai CEO juga."

Ibu dan putra itu terkesiap. "Oh benarkah?" seru Sakura.

Di samping ibunya, Sousuke berubah murung. "Jadi kau tidak bisa datang ke resitalku, Sasuke?" tanyanya lesu dengan kepala tertunduk dan bahu merosot.

Sasuke yang duduk di sisi kiri Sousuke terlihat bingung. Sekilas dia bertukar pandang dengan Naruto dan Hinata yang sama-sama terlihat menyesal. Dia menggosok tengkuknya, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Pestanya sampai tengah malam 'kan?" gumam Naruto lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Hinata meraih tangan suaminya dan meremasnya lembut, merasa sama kecewanya karena itu artinya Naruto tidak bisa menonton resital Sousuke. Panggilan tugas. "Bibi Mikoto juga sudah merencanakannya besar-besaran," keluhnya muram, sama sekali tidak meringankan kemuraman di wajah Sousuke. Bocah itu bahkan terlihat hampir menangis, tetapi bersikeras menahannya.

Setelah beberapa saat lamanya, Sasuke menghela nafas berat, menangkap wajah prihatin Sakura dari ekor matanya. Wanita itu mungkin memang tidak akan memintanya secara langsung, tetapi Sasuke tahu Sakura akan berusaha melakukan apa pun supaya putranya senang. Dan sejujurnya, begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

"Aku akan datang, nak," janjinya begitu saja tanpa sempat memikirkan konsekuensi atas tindakannya.

Bukan hanya Sousuke yang gembira luar biasa, ibunya pun turut berseri-seri. Naruto dan Hinata yang bingung tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Keduanya hanya memperhatikan respon Sasuke dalam menghadapi Sousuke yang gembira luar biasa.

"Oh ya Ibu, omong-omong aku harus pakai apa untuk resitalku?"

Haruno Sakura seketika terhenyak, memukul jidatnya dan menggerutukan 'duh bodoh sekali aku' berulang-ulang. "Besok kita beli _tuxedo_ untukmu!"

**.**

Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan _shift_nya yang dimulai dini hari ketika ponselnya berdering menandakan panggilan masuk. Sambil duduk dengan wajah lelah dan penat di ruang istirahat dokter, Sakura merogoh saku jas dokternya, mengangkat telponnya tanpa mengecek penelponnya. "Halo?" sapanya dengan suara serak.

"Sakura? Kau di rumah?"

"Oh Sasuke. Tidak, belum. _Shift_ku baru berakhir. Ada apa?" Sakura berusaha menahan kuapannya akibat terjaga sejak pukul satu dini hari.

"Aku meninggalkan beberapa berkas di rumah. Ada di meja kerjaku, tiga _folder_ hitam dengan label April, Mei, dan Juni. Apa kau bisa mengantarkannya untukku?"

"Oh tentu. Kapan kau membutuhkannya?"

"Rapatnya setelah makan siang nanti."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera pulang."

"Hn. Pakai taksi saja."

Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Aku bawa mobil, tenang saja."

"Kau lelah, jangan menyetir."

Karena berusaha menyanggah seorang Uchiha Sasuke sama saja dengan sia-sia, dengan segera Sakura menyerah. Dengan gerutuan. "Ya, ya, ya, tapi aku perlu harus pergi membeli jas untuk Sousuke."

Sakura bersumpah dia bisa melihat Sasuke memutar bola mata. "Nanti sore saja, biar kuantar."

Wajah Sakura serta merta memerah. "Oh…baiklah."

Dengan satu hn, sambungan diputus.

Sakura kemudian segera berkemas dengan vigor baru, yang entah dari mana datangnya. Dia mengganti pakaian dokternya dengan setelan kemeja dan rok yang dibawanya sebagai ganti, membasuh muka lusuhnya, dan bergegas keluar ruangan.

"Hanabi, aku pulang sekarang. Tolong urus semuanya," pesannya kepada dokter muda yang tengah menekuni catatan harian pasiennya.

Dokter Hyuuga sejenak mendongak dari pekerjaannya, kemudian melemparkan senyuman menggoda. Dokter Haruno yang dulu tidak akan melangkah keluar dari UGD sebelum pukul tiga sore setelah _shift_ malam dan akan tinggal hingga setidaknya pukul tujuh malam setelah selesai dengan _shift_ paginya. Semua orang di UGD, barangkali hingga seisi rumah sakit itu, menyadari perubahan positif yang dialami dokter kepala mereka. Bukannya lebih ramah atau sabar atau bagaimana, hanya saja pembawaan wanita itu tidak sekaku dan setegang dulu-dulu. Dokter kepala mereka sedang bahagia, tidak seorang pun yang meragukannya, tetapi mereka cukup bijak untuk menyimpannya dalam benak masing-masing.

"Oh tentu, Dok. Sampaikan salamku untuk Sousuke. Kuharap aku bisa menonton resitalnya."

Sakura balas tersenyum. "Tentu. Kau bisa menontonnya di lain waktu." Sakura kemudian berpamitan kepada dokter jaga dan perawat lain, kemudian segera memanggil taksi begitu keluar dari rumah sakit.

Perjalanan dari rumah sakit ke _condo_ Sasuke tidak memakan waktu lebih dari dua puluh menit. Wanita itu bergegas masuk setelah meminta sopir taksinya untuk menunggu, mengambil berkas-berkas yang diminta Sasuke, dan lima belas menit kemudian dia sudah di dalam taksi lagi menuju kantor yang dimaksud.

Ini adalah kali kedua bagi Sakura datang ke kantor Sasuke. Kali pertama tidak berlangsung mulus. Setelah menyaksikan kemarahan pimpinan mereka—yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya—tidak seorang pun kini berani berkomentar ketika melihat Sakura. Mereka hanya mengangguk sopan dan mempersilakan Sakura melenggang bebas di kantor pusat itu.

Kantor pribadi Sasuke sendiri berada di lantai teratas gedung itu, satu-satunya ruangan di sana selain perpustakaan arsip. Lobi di depan ruangannya dihuni sekretaris pribadinya, wanita perfeksionis yang baru-baru ini Sakura kenali sebagai kakak perempuan guru piano putranya, Temari.

"Halo, Temari," sapa Sakura ramah begitu menjejakkan kaki di lantai kantor Sasuke.

Temari yang sedang mengetik luar biasa cepat di _keyboard_nya, mendongak dan balas tersenyum. "Oh Sakura. Masuk saja. Sasuke sudah menunggumu."

Sakura mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum, kemudian beranjak menuju pintu ganda mahogani itu. Tanpa merasa perlu mengetuk, Sakura melangkah masuk.

"…Ibu…tidak, tidak sore ini…Aku tidak bisa, aku sudah ada janji…Bukan…tapi…ya, ya…" Sasuke tengah berdiri membelakangi Sakura ketika wanita itu masuk tanpa suara. Satu tangannya memegang ponselnya ke telinga, sementara tangan yang lain mengacak-acak rambutnya—satu gestur yang Sakura cermati sebagai kebiasaannya ketika merasa kesal. "Aku tidak bisa janji…biar Itachi saja…Ibu…"

Dengan senyum kecil di sudut bibir, Sakura mengendap-endap di belakang Sasuke, kemudian meletakkan berkas-berkas di tangannya ke atas meja kerja Sasuke yang luar biasa berantakan. Mendengar suara debaman rendah itu, Sasuke berbalik dengan terkejut, lalu buru-buru menguasai diri. Jari telunjuknya terangkat sebagai isyarat bagi Sakura untuk menunggu.

"Nanti kutelpon lagi…Tidak...Tidak sekarang, Ibu. Aku tidak bisa janji…Kubilang aku sudah ada janji…Tidak kali ini…Sudahlah. Sampai jumpa." Sasuke kemudian mengakhiri panggilannya secara sepihak dan mendesah sambil mengantungi lagi ponselnya.

"Apa itu ibumu?" tanya Sakura, tidak bisa mencegah rasa penasarannya.

Sasuke mengangguk malas. "Terima kasih untuk ini, omong-omong."

"Tidak masalah." Sakura tersenyum. "Jadi yang tadi itu apa?"

Sasuke mendesah panjang. "Hanya Ibu dan undangan makan malamnya."

"Oh, tapi kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?"

"Aku tidak bisa datang dan Ibu memaksa," Sasuke memutar bola mata. "Dia tidak pernah mendengarkan."

Sakura mendengus geli. "Sepertinya aku tahu itu siapa."

Pria di depannya melemparkan tatapan impasifnya. "…hn," membuat Sakura kembali mendengus.

"Buah memang jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya, 'kan?"

"Ha-ha," kata Sasuke jengkel. "Aku tidak bisa datang karena kita harus pergi mencari _tuxedo_ untuk Sousuke 'kan."

Sakura terperangah dan tergeragap. "Oh…oh…kau, kau tidak harus mengantarku. Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Kau pergi saja makan malam dengan ibumu," tolak Sakura halus.

"_Nonsense_." Sasuke mengibaskan tangan ke udara. "_Tuxedo_ Sousuke lebih penting. Aku bisa makan malam dengan Ibu kapan saja."

Sakura terhenyak, merasakan dadanya perlahan-lahan menghangat dan matanya basah. Dadanya mengembang bahagia menyaksikan kepeduliaan pria di hadapannya untuk putra tercintanya. "Terima kasih…" bisiknya serak.

Sasuke memandanginya bingung. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya dengan kepala dimiringkan.

"Karena sudah ada dalam kehidupan kami," ujar Sakura parau dengan suara gemetar, "…karena sudah memedulikan kami."

Sasuke membalasnya dengan pandangan dalam ke mata Sakura yang basah. "Justru kebalikannya," jawabnya, melangkah memutari mejanya dan berdiri di samping Sakura yang mendekap tangan di depan dada.

"Sousuke…dia begitu berharga. Aku—kami tidak akan tahu harus bagaimana kalau kau tidak ada…" ucapnya tersedu.

Tanpa ragu, Sasuke meraih Sakura ke dalam lingkaran lengannya, menyandarkan dagunya di puncak kepala wanita itu. Sakura terasa pas di lekukan lengan dan bahunya. "Kau tidak perlu mencari tahu," bisiknya dengan janji tak tertulis—_karena itu tidak akan terjadi_.

**.**

Haruno Sakura baru tahu menjadi sepotong _tuxedo_ bisa begitu sulit—lebih sulit daripada menemukan gaun yang sesuai dengan selera wanita paling pemilih yang Sakura kenal: Ino. Uchiha Sasuke, yang hanya diam mengekor di belakang dengan kedua tangan tenggelam dalam-dalam di saku celana sejak dua jam lalu, menyeringai tipis.

"Sudah menyerah?" godanya dengan dengusan yang sangat Sasuke.

Sakura menggembungkan pipi kesal. Tangannya masih sibuk memilah-milah lusinan jas ukuran junior dari raknya. "Tentu saja tidak. Ini baru toko…" Sakura menggantung kalimatya, berpikir, kemudian meringis, "lima?" Dia bahkan tidak lagi ingat. Semuanya blur dalam ingatannya, sama seperti puluhan setelan jas yang sudah dilihatnya, yang tak satu pun sesuai. Kalau bukan ukurannya, warnanya, modelnya, sekecil apa pun itu rasanya tidak ada yang sesuai keinginan Sakura.

Sasuke menanggapinya dengan mata berputar malas. "Tujuh," koreksinya. Dia pandangi punggung wanita di depannya itu, ekspresi wajah masih impasif walaupun kini sudah diwarnai keheranan dan sedikit kejengkelan. "Memangnya kau mencari jas yang seperti apa?"

Sakura menggerutu dalam dari tenggorokannya. "Hitam."

Kalau saja bisa, tatapan Sasuke sudah pasti lebih impasif dari sekarang. "Dan bagaimana mungkin kau menemukannya di rak warna biru?" tuntutnya. "Pelayan toko di sini tidak buta warna, kau tahu."

Sakura berbalik dengan pipi menggembung kesal. "Karena aku sudah mencari di rak bagian hitam dan tidak ada yang bagus!" sergah Sakura setengah memekik.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis. Beban tubuhnya ditumpukan di satu kaki. Dia berdiri menjulang satu setengan kepala lebih tinggi di depan Sakura. "Atau kau yang tidak tahu harus mencari jas yang seperti apa," tuduh Sasuke.

Kedua pipi Sakura merona, tetapi dia menolak menyerah. "Tentu saja aku tahu!" sangkalnya.

Sasuke lagi-lagi membalasnya dengan alis terangkat, menantang.

"Sesuatu yang…" Suara Sakura terdengar ragu sejenak sebelum dia berseru, "klasik!" Sakura kemudian menganggukkan kepala kuat-kuat, setuju dengan kata-katanya. "Ya, ya! Klasik adalah kata kuncinya."

"Klasik?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Harus yang spesial."

Pria itu kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, mengamati barisan rak demi rak di toko tersebut. Dikarenakan kunjungannya yang sudah tak terhitung banyaknya, Sasuke sudah hafal dimana letak model jas, jenis bahan, motif, ukuran, hingga harganya. Dan sesuatu yang klasik tidak lagi disediakan di toko pakaian kerja modern seperti ini.

"Kalau yang seperti itu, kau salah masuk toko."

"Uh?" Sakura memiringkan kepala bingung. "Lalu aku harus pergi kemana? Ini toko dengan koleksi terlengkap."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak memikirkan jawaban yang juga belum diketahuinya. "Bagaimana dengan rumah kedua orang tuaku?"

"Oh! Mereka punya butik?"

Sasuke memandangi wanita di depannya seolah Sakura baru saja menumbuhkan kepala baru. "Tidak."

Sakura memberengut. "Lalu apa yang bisa kudapat dari sana?"

"Setelan jasku…?" tawarnya ragu-ragu. Sasuke yakin postur tubuhnya dulu tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sousuke saat seumurannya.

Sakura kemudian melemparkan senyum berseri-seri. "Oh!"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Sempurna!" dukung Sakura. "Tapi bagaimana kalau ukurannya tidak sesuai?"

"Kita bisa membawa serta Sousuke."

"Uh…" Sakura menggaruk daun telinganya. "Membawanya…sekarang?" tanyanya ragu.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan makan malam bersama ibumu?"

Tanpa jeda, Sasuke menjawab, "sekalian saja, bersama kalian berdua."

**.**

**vi. Coming for home**

Mengategorikan Haruno Sousuke dalam _mood_ bahagia tidak lagi pantas untuk menggambarkan suasana hatinya sekarang, pikir Sakura, melihat bocah delapan tahun itu nyaris kesulitan duduk tenang di bangku belakang mobil. Kalau bukan karena sabuk pengaman yang menahan dada dan pahanya, barangkali putranya itu sudah menggelinding hingga ke jalan. Sesekali Sasuke akan melirik ke belakang melalui spion dan Sakura akan mendapati seringai tipis di sudut bibir pria itu. Sasuke juga, cermat Sakura, tampak puas melihat Sousuke gembira.

Barangkali di mobil ini hanya Sakura yang berkeringat dingin karena kegugupan. Dan tebak apa yang menjadi korban kegugupan Sakura? Rok dan ujung kemejanya yang malang. Kusut nyaris permanen akibat dia remas kuat-kuat. Kegugupannya membuat lidahnya terkunci. Sedari tadi Sakura hanya diam memandangi jalan, mengamati jalur pepohonan rindang di jalur _avenue_. Pohon-pohon _ginkgo_ yang menghijau tampak asri. Bayang-bayang indah tentang musim gugur di area ini sedikit mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dari realita masa kini.

Begitu jalur _avenue_ berakhir, Sasuke membelokkan mobilnya ke kanan dan memarkir mobil di pekarangan rumah tiga lantai. Sakura memandangi rumah bercat putih, kelabu gelap, dan kuning matahari itu dengan sedikit terperangah, lebih-lebih ketika Sasuke membuka sisi pintunya dan turun. Bahkan ketika Sousuke telah turun, dibantu oleh Sasuke, Sakura belum menampakkan tanda-tanda akan keluar.

Sasuke melongok lagi ke dalam mobil, Sousuke duduk di pinggangnya bergelayut malas. "Kau tidak ingin keluar?"

Sakura tersentak sadar, kemudian buru-buru keluar dari mobil. Dengan usaha keras dia merapikan setelan kerjanya yang merupakan kemeja merah hati lengan panjang, rok warna biru es pucat selutut, dan sepasang sepatu bertumit datar.

Sousuke, yang masih bergelantung di lengan Sasuke, tertawa melihat usaha ibunya yang sedikit di luar kebiasaan. "Ibu cantik, tenang saja. Iya 'kan, Sasuke?"

Sang ibu, yang enggan termakan pujian putranya, memberi tatapan memperingatkan. "Kau sudah cukup besar untuk berjalan sendiri," ucap ibunya, membuat Sousuke memberengut.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola mata. "Ya, ibumu cantik."

Sousuke tertawa senang, sementara Sakura menarik nafas tajam karena tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas. Sasuke, yang sama sekali tidak menduga akan melihat reaksi rona kemerahan di wajah Sakura, memutuskan untuk beranjak menuju pintu depan dan menekan bel rumah. Sakura segera mengekor di belakangnya.

"…bahkan tamu-tamu ini lebih suka berkunjung daripada adikmu…" Terdengar omelan panjang dari dalam rumah.

"Ya, Ibu. Putramu yang tidak patuh ini pulang." Sasuke berujar pasif begitu pintu rumah dibuka dari dalam.

"Oh!" Wanita berusia pertengahan lima puluhan itu berseri-seri. "Lihat siapa yang pulang!" Pandangannya kemudian beralih dari Sasuke ke bocah lelaki yang bergelayut di leher putranya dan wanita yang berdiri satu langkah di belakang Sasuke dengan kepala tertunduk. "Dan membawa serta keluarga rahasianya," Uchiha Mikoto berujar nakal.

Uchiha Itachi menunjukkan wajahnya dari balik bahu sang ibu. Sepasang mata gelapnya berpendar jenaka. "Benar sekali, Ibu," dukungnya.

Sasuke memberengut dengan gaya Uchihanya. "Senang melihatmu masih hidup, _baka aniki_."

Sakura memicingkan mata berbahaya. Tangannya meraih lengan atas Sasuke yang tidak menggendong Sousuke dan mencubitnya keras. "Jangan mengontaminasi Sousuke dengan kata-kata kasarmu."

Sasuke meringis menahan sakit. "Kau tidak boleh menirukannya, Sousuke, kau dengar?" ujar Sasuke rendah dari balik gigi-gigi yang digeretakkan.

Sousuke tertawa. "Baik, Pak," saluirnya, kemudian meminta Sasuke menurunkannya. "Selamat sore, Paman Itachi, uhm…" Mata _hazel_nya beralih ke nyonya rumah.

Mikoto menunduk untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan anak lelaki itu, kemudian tersenyum lebar hingga matanya berubah sabit. "Mikoto. Nenek Mikoto," ajarnya.

Sousuke mengangguk senang. "Nenek Mikoto. Perkenalkan, aku Sousuke dan ini ibuku, Sakura."

"Selamat sore, Mikoto-_san_, Itachi."

"Halo, Sakura," sapa Mikoto, jelas-jelas luar biasa senang dengan kehadiran tiga tamu tak terduganya.

Sebelum sang ibu memberondong mereka dengan berbagai rupa pertanyaan yang sudah dipastikan akan membuat mereka jengah, Sasuke buru-buru menyela. "Ibu, aku membutuhkan setelan lama jasku."

Mengetahui maksud tak tersembunyi putranya untuk menghalangi niatnya, Mikoto memandang jemu ke arah Sasuke. "Setidaknya biarkan Ibu mempersilakan Sakura dan Sousuke masuk," tegurnya.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola mata, tetapi kemudian mendorong Sakura dan Sousuke dari belakang, membujuk mereka masuk dan duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Kutebak jas ini untuk Sousuke yang manis?" tanya Mikoto lebih kepada Sousuke, yang kini tersenyum sumringah.

"Apa ukurannya muat, Bu?"

Tanpa menoleh ke arah putranya sendiri, Mikoto mengangguk. "Kalian punya postur yang kurang lebih sama." Wanita ceria itu bertepuk tangan, kemudian meraih tangan Sakura dan Sousuke bersamaan. "Ayo ayo, kutunjukkan semua koleksi jas Sasuke saat masih kecil. Juga foto-foto masa kecilnya yang menggemaskan."

Sasuke mengerang, tetapi tidak kuasa menghentikan sang ibu. Dia hanya bisa memandang kepergian ketiga orang itu ke lantai atas dengan tatapan jengah. Duduk di seberangnya, Itachi tertawa kecil. Tak lama berselang, sang tuan rumah turun dari tangga. Kentara sekali bahkan dari wajahnya yang impasif bahwa dia sedikit kesal. Tak salah lagi, Uchiha Fugaku baru ditendang keluar dari ruang belajarnya dan dipaksa bergabung bersama kedua putranya.

"Ayah," sapa kedua putranya berbarengan.

"Jadi, bagaimana proses penyelidikannya?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba kepada kakaknya.

"Paman Obito sedang mencari cara supaya kasus ini dilimpahkan kepadaku. Shisui sudah hampir menyelesaikan penyelidikannya dan Kisame sudah mengumpulkan bukti-bukti secara independen."

"Apa kau juga akan menyertakan tuntutan tentang kasus suapnya?" Fugaku buka suara. Dia sendiri adalah pensiunan hakim kepala, dan sama seperti banyak rekannya yang lain, masih berurusan dengan dunia hukum dan masih memegang kekuatan dalam tubuh pengadilan.

Itachi mengangguk. "Dia masih berhutang lima tahun penjara. Aku tidak berniat melupakannya."

"Berapa lama tuntutan hukumannya?"

Itachi memandangi adiknya sejenak, melakukan kalkulasi sederhana dalam benaknya. "Sepuluh tahun, setidaknya. Catatan hukumnya sudah cukup memberatkan."

Sasuke mengangguk dalam, menyusun berbagai skenarionya sendiri. "Kapan persidangan perdana?"

"Dua bulan lagi, itu yang paling cepat."

"Terus kabari aku."

"Tentu, Adik."

Ketiganya kemudian terlibat percakapan mendalam bersama keheningan, membiarkan kesunyian menguasai atmosfer ruangan. Suara tawa Sousuke beberapa saat kemudian adalah yang memecahkan fokus mereka dari pikiran masing-masing. Bocah delapan tahun itu, dengan setelan jas hitam yang dulu adalah milik Sasuke, tertawa keras sambil menuruni tangga, kemudian berlari ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke, yang sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran anak lelaki lincah itu, bangkit dari duduknya dan tanpa sadar telah membuka lengan lebar-lebar. Sousuke melompat ke dalam pelukan pria yang telah dia anggap sebagai seorang ayah, yang dengan mahir menangkapnya.

"Sousuke! Apa yang Ibu katakan tentang dilarang berlari di dalam rumah?" Sakura menyusul beberapa saat kemudian, berderap cepat turun dari tangga; kening berkerut dan wajah memberengut kesal.

Dalam pelukan Sasuke, Sousuke masih tertawa. "Bagaimana aku bisa lolos dari Ibu kalau aku tidak lari?"

Belum sempat Sakura buka mulut untuk memulai omelan keibuannya yang luar biasa panjang, Sasuke telah lebih dulu membungkamnya dengan meraihnya dalam dekapan lebarnya bersama Sousuke di lengan. Sakura yang hanya setinggi dadanya terangkum sempurna.

"Semua _akan_ baik-baik saja," bisik Sasuke mantap dalam pelukan mereka.

Sakura terdiam, kaget dan bingung pada awalnya. Ketika dia membiarkan aroma cendana dan salju yang akrab baginya bercampur dengan _berry_ dan kebahagiaan yang berasal dari Sousuke melingkupinya, kebahagiaan membuncah di dada, seperti kembang api musim panas yang semarak dan tak tertahankan; harapannya membumbung tinggi. "Semuanya baik-baik saja," koreksinya, balas berbisik.

_Tuhan_, betapa dia menginginkan akhir bahagia untuk kali ini. Karena dalam pelukan pria ini, dia baru saja menemukan apa yang selama ini dia kira tidak dia inginkan lagi; karena kali ini, dia menginginkannya, walau hanya untuk sementara.

**.**

Pulang ke rumah yang sunyi senyap bukan lagi perihal asing baginya. Di rumah masa kecilnya, kesunyian adalah karib; kedua orang tuanya, sekalipun ketika masih bersama, sudah sejak awal jarang menampakkan diri. Di rumah penyiksaannya, kesunyiaan adalah peraduannya. Di rumahnya sendiri, kesunyian mewujud dalam dengung konstan keresahan karena dalam sunyi dan sepi itu monsternya kembali mencabik-cabik dari dalam dan Sakura hanya mampu mempertahankan kulit luarnya yang telah mengeras seiring dengan berlalunya waktu.

—tetapi rumah ini berbeda, Sakura menyadari. Keheningan di dalamnya tidak mencekik Sakura dan tidak memanggil-manggil monster yang terkurung dalam-dalam di dada. Kesunyian di sana membungkus Sakura akrab, mengundangnya untuk menenangkan diri; seperti selimut, perapian, dan cokelat panas di malam berbadai.

Sakura tidak mempertanyakannya karena dia tahu jawabannya sudah tertulis di balik tempurung yang melingkupi jiwa rapuhnya. Asal dia punya keberanian untuk mengintip ke dalam jiwanya yang telah retak, hancur, dan carut-marut. Dia tahu jawabannya hanya ada satu—jawaban paling rasional; jawaban yang merupakan satu-satunya logika dalam kekacauan hidup ini.

Ketika sore itu Sakura pulang dari _shift_nya sejak pagi di UGD, Sakura mengira _condo_ yang sudah hampir sebulan ini menjadi rumahnya akan sepi tanpa ada tanda-tanda keberadaan orang lain. Di jam-jam ini, Sasuke biasanya masih tekun di balik meja kerjanya dengan tumpukan berkas—yang walaupun telah dilarang keras oleh Sakura, tetap akan dibawanya pulang. Sousuke sendiri semakin hari semakin intensif berlatih dan jarang ada di rumah sebelum makan malam. Namun, pemandangan di depannya ini jauh dari praduganya.

Suara musik lembut yang dimainkan berulang-ulang terdengar di penjuru lantai dasar _condo_, berasal dari ruang tengah. Samar-samar, di balik senandung melodi itu, terdengar dengungan halus mesin cuci dari ruang cuci di sudut jauh lantai. Dua lelaki penghuni rumah itu duduk bersebelahan di bangku piano; dalam pakaian rumahan mereka yang hanya berupa celana pendek dan kaus tipis. Tirai jendela kaca yang mendominasi dinding dari lantai hingga langit-langit dibiarkan terbuka; cahaya matahari sore masuk dengan sempurna, kuning dan oranye, dan mewarnai keduanya dalam pijar keemasan yang menakjubkan.

"Pakai tangan kananmu untuk meraih nada atas sisi kirimu," ujar Sasuke dengan suaranya yang rendah. "Kalau kau cukup cepat, kau bisa melanjutkan bagian tangan kananmu sesudahnya."

Sakura berdiri di ambang ruangan, membatu; bukan karena takut, lebih karena kaget. Dia hanya bisa mengamati interaksi keduanya dengan perasaan penuh yang membuncah—perasaan yang, sayangnya, tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata; tidak ada padanan kata untuknya, tidak ada yang cukup patut untuk mewakili rasa di dada. Dengan cermat dia memperhatikan air muka Sousuke yang frustasi memandangi deretan balok hitam dan putih di depannya dan Sasuke yang terang-terangan menunjukkan wajah geli samar.

"Aku tidak mengira kalian sudah pulang," gumam Sakura, mengulum senyum setelah akhirnya mampu menguasai diri.

Kedua laki-laki itu mengangkat pandangan. Sousuke tersenyum lebar untuknya. "_Okaerinasai._"

Sakura membalasnya dengan vigor senyum yang sama. "_Tadaima_."

"_Okaeri_," susul Sasuke.

Sapaan balasan Sasuke itu tidak terduga, dan hanya membuat kadar senyum di wajah Sakura meningkat. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya seraya berjalan mendekat dengan langkah tanpa suara.

Sousuke sudah kembali fokus pada partitur musiknya. Sasuke menjawab, "hanya sedikit membantunya dengan perpindahan nada."

"Lagu apa yang kau pelajari sekarang, sayang?"

"Gymnopédie No.1," jawab Sousuke. Suaranya berupa gerutuan parau akibat rasa frustasi yang membuncah.

Sakura seringkali terpukau melihat putranya dengan fasih mengucapkan serangkaian judul komposisi piano klasik, tetapi selalu gagal membedakan cara membaca kanji yang tepat. Barangkali kalau diizinkan, Sousuke akan lebih mahir mengarang cerita menggunakan not balok sebagai alfabet ketimbang menulisnya dengan _hiragana_ dan _katakana_. Terkadang jenius memang begitu. Seolah darah Sousuke sudah sejak dulu berdesir dengan nada dan gagal mengadopsi bahasa manusia; seperti Sakura yang hanya tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi dokter dan buta terhadap yang lain. Ibu dan anak itu serupa di banyak hal.

"Oh, aku tidak tahu kau bisa bermain piano, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Hanya pengetahuan dasar," katanya dengan hawa bukan-perkara-besar-nya.

Memang tidak semua orang adalah prodigi _all-rounder_ seperti Uchiha tertentu satu itu. Sakura membatin geli.

Pria itu kembali memperhatikan Sousuke. Tangan besarnya merangkum tangan Sousuke yang lebih kecil dari miliknya dan menuntunnya menekan tuts di sana-sini. Kakinya menggantikan kaki Sousuke memainkan _footwork_. "Kau harus tahu dimana jarimu harus berada setelah melewati nada ini," tutur Sasuke sambil mempraktikkan versi lagunya yang satu tempo lebih cepat.

Sousuke bukannya pemain lamban. Hanya saja, rentang jemarinya masih pendek, menyebabkannya sulit meraih nada bahkan yang hanya berjarak satu oktaf.

"Apa Sousuke ada masalah dengan lagunya?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Satu tangan menahan dagu dengan siku bertumpu pada penutup piano yang biarkan tertutup. Tidak biasanya dia melihat putranya kesulitan memainkan lagu. Bocah itu seolah membaca partitur lagu dalam satu kedipan dan jemarinya seakan selalu menemukan tuts yang tepat dan tanpa ragu. Tetap saja, batin Sakura, Sousuke masih delapan tahun dan keterbatasan fisik adalah hambatan terbesarnya.

"Jarinya masih terlalu pendek untuk meraih nada atas di bagian ini," jawab Sasuke, menekankan maksudnya dengan mempraktikkan langsung potongan nada yang dimaksud. "Dia kesulitan bahkan untuk meraih satu oktaf."

"Aku ingin jari yang lebih panjang. Sepertimu," keluh Sousuke dengan bibir mencebik, memandangi jari Sasuke yang menekan berbagai kombinasi nada dengan mudahnya.

"Nanti, kalau kau sudah besar," ganti Sakura yang menjawab. "Jarimu sudah tergolong panjang untuk ukuran anak delapan tahun, sayang. Tidak ada yang salah dengan jarimu yang sekarang."

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut merah Sousuke yang berantakan. "Dengarkan ibumu baik-baik," tutur Sasuke dengan nada omelan halus. "Semua ada waktunya."

Yang terdengar kemudian hanyalah keheningan, denting halus tuts piano yang ditekan, dan dengungan samar mesin cuci yang masih bekerja. Sakura bersandar pada badan piano sembari mengamati keduanya membicarakan ini dan itu. Sakura tidak paham sedikit pun; tentang _staccato_, _fermata, ritardondo, meno, adagio, crescendo, allegro, molto, andante_, dan semua istilah yang terdengar lebih sulit diucapkan daripada merapal nama-nama latin bakteri dan virus patogen. Sakura menyadari, Sasuke adalah guru yang sabar.

Sakura mendesah panjang, merasa puas dengan sore yang berjalan lambat. Dia membiarkan keheningan menguasai sedikit lebih lama sebelum memecahnya, "apa yang bisa kusiapkan untuk makan malam?" tanyanya halus.

Sasuke dan Sousuke kompak mendongak. Mata besar keduanya menatap Sakura dalam-dalam, menampakkan kepolosan. Jantung Sakura berdetak lebih mantap di rongga dada dan perutnya seakan diaduk-aduk. _Barangkali_, pikirnya kemudian, yang begini inilah rupa rumah yang diinginkannya sedari dulu.

**.**

Dokter UGD Haruno Sakura baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti untuk mengganti baju operasi berdarahnya dengan bajunya setelah melakukan operasi darurat seorang pasien UGD yang datang siang tadi. Kasus bunuh diri, polisi berkata demikian. Depresi berat, menurut penuturan tetangga-tetangganya. Pasien wanta berusia awal tiga puluhan itu cukup beruntung karena kepalanya terhindar dari benturan langsung ketika memutuskan terjun dari lantai delapan apartemennya. Namun sayangnya, Sakura tidak bisa mengatakan hal serupa untuk tulang rusuk, kaki, dan beberapa organ internalnya. Wanita itu harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada salah satu ginjalnya karena organ penting itu tidak bisa Sakura selamatkan.

Sakura harus menahan gemetar ngeri kala memikirkannya. Dia tidak tahu latar belakang peristiwa mengenaskan itu selain sesuatu yang melibatkan suami yang meninggalkannya demi wanita lain dan hutang besar. Beberapa melalui hidup buruk, beberapa yang lain hidup yang mengerikan.

Dia tidak tahu ke dalam kategori mana hidupnya dan wanita itu tergolong. Sakura cukup bersyukur karena dia masih diberkahi kewarasan dan sesuatu yang bisa dia genggam erat sebagai jangkar. Kalau saja di dalam hidupnya tidak ada Sousuke, Sakura tidak yakin dirinya akan hidup melewati usia dua puluh. Pada satu atau dua hal absurd, Sakura mensyukuri jalan hidupnya.

Dengan desah nafas berat, Sakura memasuki ruang ICU tempat pasien terbarunya dirawat. Satu papan jalan yang berisi informasi mengenai pasien itu dipegang lemah di tangan.

"Dokter Haruno."

Sakura mendongak, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Dokter Yuuhi," sapanya balik kepada wanita cantik berambut legam yang tengah berdiri di samping alat deteksi tanda vital yang menampilkan informasi detak jantung, tekanan darah, dan tingkat saturasi oksigen. "Apa kau sudah memeriksa berkas pasien?"

Yuuhi Kurenai, dokter bedah saraf berusia di awal empat puluh tahun itu, mengangguk sambil memandangi wanita pucat yang masih tak sadarkan diri dengan alat bantu pernafasan menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. "Aku minta maaf aku tidak datang tepat waktu."

Sakura mengibaskan tangan ke udara. "Kita masih harus menunggu kondisi pasien stabil lebih dulu. Kondisi organ dalamnya tidak begitu baik." Sakura meringis masam, membuatnya mendapat senyum miring Kurenai.

"Aku cukup yakin kau baru saja melakukan keajaiban dengan membuat alat ini menunjukkan tanda vital berarti," gurau Kurenai. Kembali dia amati ritme detak jantung pasien yang masih lemah, tetapi cukup memuaskan untuk kondisinya. Tekanan darahnya masih terlalu rendah dengan saturasi oksigen hanya berkisar di angka delapan puluh persen. Apabila mengingat kondisi awal dan operasi besar yang baru dijalaninya, pasien ini beruntung karena masih hidup. Prodigi Haruno Sakura memang melakukan keajaiban, dan Yuuhi Kurenai tidak bergurau.

"Dia kehilangan satu ginjal," gumam Sakura muram. "Benar-benar hancur. Terjadi pendarahan paru-paru akibat luka dari patahan rusuk dan—"

Kali ini ganti Kurenai yang mengibaskan tangan ke udara. "Dia sudah baik-baik saja, untuk sekarang. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk orang yang bahkan tidak lagi ingin hidup."

Sakura meringis masam, kemudian tenggelam dalam keheningan kamar dan membiarkan ritme mekanis tanpa harmoni itu mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka.

"Bagian ortopedi akan menjadwalkan operasi penyambungan tulang setelah kondisinya lebih stabil," ujar Kurenai lamat-lamat. "Aku juga perlu memeriksa tulang belakangnya."

Sakura mengangguk menyetujui. "Aku justru akan kaget kalau tulang punggungnya baik-baik saja. Keberuntungannya telah menyelamatkan kepalanya."

Walaupun dokter yang lebih muda darinya itu tengah berusaha melucu, Kurenai gagal mendapati humor di sana. Yang ada, sudut-sudut dalam mata Sakura tegang, begitu pula dengan bibirnya yang membentuk garis lurus. "Keberuntungan yang sangat besar," gumam Kurenai sambil memandangi langit-langit kamar yang tiba-tiba lebih menarik dari hal apa pun di sekitarnya.

"Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya," Sakura berujar lamat-lamat, seolah menyesapi setiap kata dalam kalimatnya baik-baik. "Kenapa aku repot-repot menyelamatkan orang-orang sepertinya, yang tidak lagi punya keinginan untuk berada di dunia ini. Tidakkah ini membuatku kejam? Tujuan wanita ini sangat jelas; aku seolah mengabaikan keinginannya, keinginan mereka yang ingin membebaskan diri dari ini semua. Dan kini, ketika dia sadar nanti, hidup akan lebih sulit baginya. Tubuhnya nyaris hancur dan dia tidak lagi punya siapa-siapa karena dia telah meninggalkan segalanya sebelum memutuskan untuk terjun dari beranda rumahnya. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah kematian memang merupakan jawaban bagi sebagian orang. Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya apa aku juga tampak seperti mereka."

Kurenai terdiam, masih mengalihkan tatapannya pada hal apa pun selain Sakura yang berdiri di seberang lain ranjang. Dia memilih lukisan vas bunga kosong di meja di depannya. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku juga belum punya jawaban bagus untuk pertanyaan seperti itu. Sekali, aku pernah mempertanyakan diriku sendiri dan kedua tangan yang mencoba membenahi kerusakan orang lain; sepertimu. Aku kadang bertanya kepada pasien-pasienku apakah mereka menyesal karena telah kuselamatkan. Beberapa berkata tidak peduli, hidup dan mati sama saja menurut mereka; beberapa menyadari kesalahan yang diperbuatnya; beberapa menuntut jawaban kepadaku, bertanya kenapa aku berusaha keras menyelamatkannya ketika dia tidak tahu lagi dimana dia seharusnya berada, apakah dia pantas hidup ketika yang ada di sekitarnya hanyalah kematian." Kurenai menarik nafas panjang, membiarkan kata-katanya terendap dalam diri Sakura yang bimbang. "Tapi seorang pasien gila menyadarkanku bahwa yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berusaha dan berharap dan berdoa sekuat tenaga semoga mereka semua bisa memunguti pecahan kehidupan mereka selagi menelusuri kembali jalan hidup yang mereka tinggalkan; mencari-cari kiranya dimana letak persimpangan yang telah salah mereka ambil; berharap bahwa ada orang lain di luar sana yang tidak menyerah terhadap mereka ketika justru merekalah yang pertama kali menyerah atas diri sendiri."

Sakura memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jas dokternya, menahan senyum manis-pahit yang sudah terbentuk di sudut bibirnya. "Aku berani taruhan Asuma akan mengamuk kalau dia tahu kau memanggilnya pasien gila."

Kurenai memutar bola matanya acuh. "Di suatu waktu, dia memang pasienku yang paling sulit ditangani. Setengah gila karena depresinya. Barangkali harusnya kutendang dia ke psikiater sebelum dia sempat membuat kerusuhan dalam hidupku."

Kini Sakura sudah menyeringai seperti wanita gila; lebar-lebar, begitu lepas. "Itulah kenapa kau dan Asuma memang cocok untuk satu sama lain. Dia membuat kerusuhan dan meninggalkan sisanya untuk kau punguti; karena memang itu tugasmu sebagai seorang dokter."

"Oh _please_, aku juga ingin jadi wanita. Tidak selamanya dokter." Kurenai mendengus, tetapi tidak mampu menahan seringai yang mulai terbentuk di bibirnya. Terkadang kegembiraan bisa menulari orang lain.

"Oh kau cukup wanita untuk Asuma, tenang saja," selorohnya menggoda dengan kerlingan nakal.

Kalau saja tidak ada seorang pasien kritis yang tengah tak sadarkan diri di antara keduanya, barangkali Kurenai sudah melesat dan mencekik Sakura di lantai. Namun, wanita itu punya keanggunan tingkat dewi sehingga dia hanya tersenyum pedas kepada juniornya. "Kurasa kau ingin buru-buru pergi, Dokter Haruno," ejek Kurenai.

"Ah mengusirku sekarang?" balas Sakura sarkatis.

"_Well_, hanya mengingatkan. Ini sudah jam empat. Dan seingatku kau punya satu resital eksklusif yang harus dihadiri." Yuuhi Kurenai menggeliutkan kedua alisnya main-main dan untuk sejenak Sakura benar-benar mempertimbangkan untuk mencabut alis sempurna itu dari tempatnya.

"Oh sialan!" Namun apa daya, dia hanya bisa berlari keluar dari ruang ICU menuju ruangannya sendiri setelah melemparkan papan jalan berkas pasiennya kepada Kurenai yang tertawa tergelak-gelak.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju ruang kerjanya untuk mengemasi barang-barang, Sakura kembali memikirkan sosok Yuuhi Kurenai dan suaminya. Pria rongsokan (begitu dia menyebut dirinya sendiri) itu selalu meninggalkan berbagai potongan dirinya di sepanjang jalan, perlahan-lahan kembali tenggelam dalam depresinya yang mendalam, tetapi Kurenai selalu di belakangnya—tanpa kata dan suara memunguti potongan-potongan tak berarti yang merupakan suaminya, mengumpulkannya, dan memasangnya kembali dengan kecupan di dahi.

Sakura bertanya-tanya apakah ada yang berdiri di belakangnya dan melakukan seperti apa yang Kurenai lakukan untuk Asuma.

**.**

Suasana belakang panggung tempat para pemain bersiap-siap petang itu begitu ricuh. Para pemainnya, yang seluruhnya adalah anak-anak usia di bawah sepuluh tahun, sibuk membuat kegaduhan—yang lebih sering disebabkan karena usaha mereka menjauhkan diri dari belitan orang tua masing-masing yang ingin menyempurnakan penampilan putra-putri mereka, dimana sang putra dan putri hanya ingin bermain musik.

Jiwa pemusik memang tidak banyak dimengerti.

Di salah satu sudut ruangan, di kursi paling pojok, nasib seorang pemain resital juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan rekannya. Haruno Sousuke, gagah dengan setelan jas hitam klasik dan kemeja kelabu pucatnya, tengah berusaha lepas dari pegangan ibunya yang memegang dasi hitam mengilat.

"Tidak, Ibu…" rengeknya sambil menggelengkan kepala keras-keras.

Berjongkok di depan putranya, dengan gaun biru tua dan abu-abu terang berpotongan sederhana, berusaha membujuk putranya. "Hanya sekali ini, sayang. Kalau kau pakai jas, kau juga harus memakai dasi."

"Peraturan macam apa itu?" tolak Sousuke mentah-mentah. Dia kemudian beralih ke arah Bibi Ino yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah geli. "Tidak ada aturan semacam itu 'kan, Bibi?"

Yamanaka Ino tersenyum mengedip. "Ya, tapi dasi membuatmu semakin keren, sayang."

Sousuke memberengut. "Sasuke tidak pernah memakai dasi dan tetap keren!" tudingnya ke belakang bahu Sakura.

Ino terbahak-bahak mendengar celetuk polos Sousuke. Rambut pirang pasirnya yang diikat tinggi bergoyang-goyang. "Oh dia memang keren sampai ke tulang-tulang, kuakui."

Mengikuti arah tudingan putranya, Sakura menoleh ke belakang, mendapati objek pembicaraan mereka berdiri lima langkah di belakang dengan alis sebelah terangkat, terlihat luar biasa dengan setelan jas kelabu pucat dan kemeja gelap. Sousuke segera melepaskan diri dari pegangan ibunya yang tengah terbagi fokusnya.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menangkap Sousuke yang, lagi-lagi, melompat gesit ke arahnya. "Sudah siap, kawan?" tanyanya dengan seringai kecil ketika Sousuke sudah nyaman duduk di pinggangnya. Tangan kecilnya melingkari leher Sasuke erat.

"Kau datang!" seru Sousuke gembira. Suara nyaringnya nyaris membuat Sasuke mengernyit.

"Aku sudah janji," katanya ringan seraya membawa Sousuke kembali mendekat kepada dua wanita yang menunggunya.

"Oh!" seru Ino tiba-tiba. "Kalian bertiga mencocokkan baju atau apa? Memangnya yang begitu masih menjadi tren keluarga?" Ino mendengus. Mata birunya berbinar menggoda.

Ketiga orang yang menjadi topik segera mengamati pakaian masing-masing, kemudian saling melempar tatapan bingung satu sama lain.

Ino kontan gemas melihatnya. Jari telunjuknya yang ramping menuding Sasuke. "Kau pakai jas abu-abu dan kemeja biru."

"Ini hitam," koreksi Sasuke.

"_Midnight blue, mister_!" sangkal Ino.

Ini yang selalu membuat Sasuke bingung luar biasa. Wanita suka sekali merepotkan diri; menyebut satu warna dengan banyak padanan. Ada _scarlet_, marun, merah bata, merah jambu, merah hati untuk satu merah. _Coral_, _pink_ muda, _orchid_, _misty_ _rose_, _salmon_, _hot pink_, sampai _deep pink_ untuk menyebut merah muda. Belum lagi _sea green, forest green, olive, chartreuse_, _spring green_, dan segala macamnya hanya untuk hijau. Bagi Sasuke, merah adalah rona di pipi Sakura; _pink_ adalah yang seperti rambut Sakura; hijau adalah mata Sakura. Untuk apa belasan nama seperti itu ketika orang bisa menyebut satu untuk tiga sekaligus?

"Ini masih disebut hitam," bantah Sasuke ngotot.

"Untuk yang ini aku setuju dengan Ino. Kemejamu itu _midnight blue_, belum hitam," dukung Sakura sambil lalu. Tangannya sudah terangkat lagi untuk memasangkan dasi di kerah Sousuke.

"Tidak mau, Ibu!" berontak Sousuke.

"Oh, ayolah, sayang." Sakura kemudian beralih ke arah pria yang menggendong putranya. "Sasuke, jangan diam saja. Bantu aku!"

Sasuke, dengan sebelah tangan menyangga Sousuke dan satu tangan lain tenggelam di saku celana, mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi, kemudian mendengus. "Maaf saja, nyonya, aku benci dasi."

"Dasar kekanakan!" tuding Sakura memberengut, merasa dikhianati.

"Jangan hina dirimu, Sakura."

Percekcokan mereka terus berlanjut, melupakan kehadiran Ino yang menyaksikan interaksi ketiganya bagai tontotan paling menarik yang pernah ada. _Ini bagus sekali_, pikir Ino

**.**

Haruno Sousuke duduk di balik _grandpiano_ putih di atas panggung. Jas hitamnya yang licin kontras dengan nuansa panggung yang ditata putih dan krem. Anak lelaki itu menunduk memandangi deretan tuts hitam-putih piano besar di depannya. Mata _hazel_nya yang berkilat nyaris pucat di bawah sinar terang lampu menilik ke arah deretan kursi penonton terdepan, dimana dia tahu Sakura dan Sasuke duduk.

Beberapa saat kemudian Gaara turut naik ke panggung, menghampiri Sousuke dengan membawa serta _wireless microphone_. Sousuke kemudian bangkit dari dudukannya, menerima uluran pengeras suara tersebut, kemudian berdiri di tengah panggung. Sorot lampu berubah redup dan dia berdiri menjadi pusat perhatian. Rambutnya yang merah tembaga terlihat sepucat rambut merah ibunya.

"Uh…" mulai anak lelaki itu. Posturnya tampak ragu dan berat tubuhnya berpindah dari satu kaki ke kaki lain dalam jeda tiga detik. "Seharusnya aku memainkan Largo dari Bach sebagai pembuka, tapi..." matanya diarahkan kepada Sasuke yang hanya berupa siluet gelap dari panggung tempatnya berdiri, "hari ini sangat spesial, jadi lagu pembuka dariku adalah lagu pertama yang kupelajari sendiri saat aku enam tahun; untuk laki-laki yang menjadi pahlawanku, dan penyelamat bagi ibuku. Terima kasih, terima kasih karena sudah ada untuk kami—karena kalau aku bisa punya ayah, itu adalah kau." Mata _hazel_nya berair, tetapi senyum lebarnya tidak goyah.

Sakura duduk dengan tangan didekap di depan dada. Matanya turut berair menyaksikan putranya berdiri gagah di depan. Desah nafasnya menjadi lebih berat dan tajam. Dia memandangi pria yang duduk tanpa suara di sampingnya dengan sorot mata cemas dan penasaran. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan pria itu tentang dirinya dan putranya—sementara Sakura merasa dirinya dan Sousuke terang-terangan menunjukkan ketergantungan terhadapnya.

Sasuke duduk memandang bocah kecil itu dengan tatapan intens. Wajahnya impasif seperti biasa, bebas dari emosi, tetapi Sakura bisa melihat bahunya turun lebih rileks, sudut-sudut matanya berkerut, dan ujung bibirnya ditarik samar—seolah pria itu tengah menahan tangisnya sendiri. Sakura menyadari ini adalah momen pribadi Sasuke, karenanya dia memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar. Satu yang dia ketahui dengan pasti, Sasuke sama bangganya dengannya terhadap Sousuke. Anak lelaki itu telah menjadi kebanggaan dan kehormatannya.

Sousuke kemudian kembali ke posisinya semula setelah mengembalikan _microphone_ yang dipegangnya kepada Gaara yang tersenyum kecil untuknya. Dia memosisikan jemari kecilnya di atas tuts hitam-putih, tampak penuh konsentrasi, tetapi kemudian buyar begitu saja. Dengan sebelah tangan, Sousuke merenggut dasi biru yang berhasil Sakura pasang di momen-momen terakhir, hingga tertarik kendur dari lingkar lehernya.

Sang ibu memicingkan mata kesal, lebih-lebih setelah mendengar suara dengus tawa rendah dan singkat yang berasal dari pria di sampingnya. Ditambah beberapa kekehan yang berasal dari sekitarnya. Dasi itu sudah sempurna di kerah kemeja Sousuke! Sakura merasa ingin menjerit saja.

Dan Sousuke mendahuluinya dengan satu _staccato_ ringan yang menandai permulaan permainannya. Iringan melodi ringan dan ceria itu kemudian menggema di seluruh _hall_, menangkap perhatian seluruh penontonnya, membungkam setiap percakapan yang tadi sempat berlangsung.

Sakura mengerutkan kening mendengar melodi yang rasa-rasanya tidak asing itu setelah beberapa menit. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat kiranya dimana dia mendengar melodi yang luar biasa akrab itu. Dan Sakura dianggap tuli nada bukan tanpa sebab. "Bukannya ini lagu alfabet untuk anak TK?" komentar Sakura tanpa sadar. "Apa judulnya…hmm Twinkle Twinkle Little Star?

"Dua belas variasi Ah vous dirai-je, maman dari Mozart," koreksi Sasuke dengan segera.

"Huh?" respon Sakura bingung. Apa dia baru saja mendengar Sasuke dan lidah Perancisnya yang seksi?

"Judulnya."

Sakura memandangi Sasuke impasif. Sorot matanya aneh seolah pria itu punya tiga kepala. "Semua orang juga tahu ini melodi lagu alfabet," kilah Sakura. "Kenapa anakku memainkan lagu ini di resital piano klasik?"

Kali ini ganti Sasuke yang memandangi Sakura seakan-akan wanita itu punya kepala tambahan atau sudah gila. "Ini komposisi piano Mozart, klasik," jawab Sasuke dengan suara nyaris bosan. "Sousuke sedang memainkan variasi ke-sembilan sekarang."

Di variasi ke-sebelah dan dua belas, tempo melodinya sedikit berbeda dari yang sudah-sudah. Sakura sudah akan menanyakan perihal ini kepada Sasuke, tetapi pria tersebut seakan-akan telah membaca isi kepalanya dan dengan segera menjawab, "_adagio_ di variasi ke-sebelas dan _allegro_ di dua belas."

Benar sudah; Sakura memang buta dan tuli nada. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu begitu banyak hal?" tuntutnya beberapa saat kemudian setelah Sousuke menyelesaikan permainan solonya. Pertanyaannya beradu dengan suara riuh tepukan tangan penonton yang memantul-mantul di dinding _hall_.

"Karena aku Uchiha Sasuke," jawabnya kalem, dan pada momen itu Sakura merasa dia siap jika harus dibekuk pihak berwajib atas kasus pembunuhan sadis.

Gejolak kejengkelannya dengan segera padam ketika suara Sousuke sekali lagi menguasai perhatian seluruh penonton. "Penampilan keduaku malam ini," Sousuke berkata dari tempatnya duduk di balik _grandpiano_, "untuk ibuku tersayang. Satu-satunya lagu yang bisa dikenalinya dengan mudah walaupun ada puluhan lembaran musik berceceran di rumah dan aku sudah memainkan sangat banyak lagu untuknya—" Pria kecil itu tertawa. "Sepertinya hanya ini lagu klasik favorit ibuku yang buta dan tuli nada."

Kalau yang sebelumnya tawa Sasuke hanya berupa dengusan pendek, kali ini pria itu sudah berani menertawakan Sakura terang-terangan. Suara tawanya rendah, kikuk, singkat, dan suaranya parau dan sengau seolah dia tidak pernah menggunakannya untuk tawa sebelumnya—yang barangkali memang begitu adanya. Pria itu, Sakura sadari, tidak punya banyak hal yang bisa membuatnya tertawa. Namun di malam ini, barangkali Sousuke berhasil membahagiakan pria itu lebih dari penobatan CEOnya yang berlangsung fantastis sepanjang pagi hingga sore.

Sakura kemudian memilih untuk kembali memperhatikan putranya yang sedang bersiap untuk lagu keduanya, dengan sengaja mengabaikan komentar miring dua lelaki itu—sesuatu tentang buta dan tuli nada, huh?

Tak lama berselang, Sousuke mulai memainkan nada-nada yang sangat Sakura kenal. Nadanya lembut, dimulai dengan tempo lambat yang mendayu-dayu. Denting pianonya jernih dan tegas. Sang ibu meleleh di kursinya.

"Aku heran kenapa aku tidak kaget mengetahui satu-satunya lagu yang kau kenal adalah Clair de Lune," gumam Sasuke.

Ada nada mencemooh yang menggoda dari suara Sasuke, tetapi Sakura terlalu bahagia untuk memedulikannya. "Maaf saja, tapi Debussy memang patut dikenang," balas Sakura, berusaha membuat nadanya pedas tetapi gagal mentah-mentah akibat genangan air mata di kedua matanya menjadikan suaranya bergetar dan lembek.

Sasuke melirik wanita yang duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah damai. Puas melihatnya, Sasuke memejamkan mata dan membiarkan alunan lembut itu menguasai indranya.

**.**

Ketika koran pagi dicetak dengan _headline_ besar-besar tertulis 'Pewaris Realife tinggalkan malam penobatannya, tertangkap tangan hadiri resital piano' lengkap dengan foto dari belakang sang pewaris yang disebut-sebut tengah menggendong bocah delapan tahun di pinggangnya, CEO baru Realife itu tidak pernah repot-repot mengklarifikasi siapa si anak lelaki yang digosipkan adalah putra rahasianya.

**.**

**vii. I, thee, wed**

_Condo_ yang dibelinya nyaris empat tahun lalu itu sebelumnya tidak pernah bermakna banyak. Hanya sebuah tempat tinggal yang membuatnya merogoh kocek dalam-dalam, bukan sebuah rumah—lebih sering digunakannya sebagai perpanjangan tempat kantornya. Kalau tidak di ruang kerja, ruangan yang konstan dia pakai hanyalah kamar tidur dan kamar mandi. Dia tidak mengingat seberapa lama dia tinggal di _condo_nya dalam sehari.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak lagi mengingat bagaimana kehidupan dulu, yang monoton dan kontinu tanpa ada suatu hal yang berarti selain perjanjian kerja sama dan rapat setiap harinya, sebelum ibu dan anak itu datang dan mengubah segalanya. Tidak ada keluhan di sini, percayalah.

Perubahan yang lumayan drastis itu pada awalnya membuat keteraturan dalam hidupnya kacau. Ritme hidupnya berubah. Kesehariannya berganti. Kebiasaannya ditinggalkan. Semuanya baru, selayaknya pusat kehidupannya tanpa sadar dan secara alami berpindah titik.

Dan kini, Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana dulu dia hidup. Uchiha Sasuke hanya bisa termangu terheran-heran, bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri bagaimana dia bisa menjalani tiga puluh dua tahun kehidupannya tanpa kehadiran dua figur itu. Kini, gambaran kemungkinan itu membuatnya mengernyit tak suka dan dadanya sesak.

Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu pasti sudah gila karena merasa puas dengan kehidupannya, sementara di sini segalanya menjadi lebih dan lebih baik setiap harinya.

Bagaimana mungkin yang seperti itu dia terima begitu saja dulu? Dan semua orang berkata Uchiha Sasuke adalah pria yang ambisius dan berkeinginan kuat.

Mereka salah. Uchiha Sasuke sudah lama tidak lagi memperjuangkan keinginannya. Semenjak dia menyaksikan punggung kakaknya menjauh, di bawah derai hujan, pergi menyongsong mimpinya sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke sudah tidak lagi memikirkan keinginan pribadinya. Dia hidup mengikuti arus takdir, kemana pun dia terbawa. Kini, sebagai pewaris tunggal dan kehilangan mimpinya.

Bukankah Tuhan itu adil?

Hidup, pada mulanya, tidak adil kepadanya, tetapi Tuhan lah yang demikian. Dia merelakan satu hal dan kini diberkati satu hal lain, yang tidak akan dia tukar dengan apapun bahkan jika neraka membeku karenanya.

Lihatlah dua pasang sepatu tergeletak berantakan di _genkan condo_nya, tempat tinggal yang kini adalah rumah yang selalu ditujunya setiap hari, dan udara di dalamnya tidak lagi beku karena ketiadaan penghuninya.

Yang begini ini, pikir Sasuke, sempurna walaupun terkadang begitu sempurna sampai-sampai terasa bagai mimpi. Tak masalah jika memang mimpi, karena Sasuke akan mewujudkannya.

Sebuah rumah dimana dia akan pulang, mengucapkan _tadaima_, dan akan ada yang membalasnya dengan _okaerinasai_.

"_Tadaima_," ulangnya membeokan gema yang seirama dengan apa yang ada di dada.

Si wanita yang berdiri di balik konter dapur dan membiarkan si anak menyebar lembar-lembar partiturnya di meja makan, tersenyum hangat untuknya. "_Okaerinasai_."

—yang begitu itu, sudah cukup baginya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

**.**

Sudah lama Sakura tidak merasa seperti ini, seolah saraf indranya mati rasa dan otaknya beku. Aneh juga kalau Sakura tidak merasa demikian, mengingat apa yang terjadi lima hari lalu.

"_Maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

Sakura tidak pernah tahu mengucapkannya bisa semudah itu dan mengatakan 'tidak' bisa lebih mudah dari itu. Sakura bertanya-tanya sejenak siapa yang sebenarnya gila di sini.

Sore itu, lima hari lalu, semuanya berlangsung normal-normal saja pada awalnya. Dia pulang dari rumah sakit, menjemput Sousuke dari kelas pianonya yang sudah tidak sesibuk dulu, pulang dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk bertiga. Kemudian terjadilah satu 'Maukah kau menikah denganku?' yang disusul dengan satu 'Tentu saja tidak' yang luar biasa konyol dari pihak Sakura. Jika diingat baik-baik, Sakura bahkan tidak memikirkannya. Jawabannya terlempar keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya, dan meninggalkan gejolak aneh dalam dadanya. Terlebih ketika menyaksikan gurat kekecewaan yang dengan profesional dihapus dari wajah impasif Uchiha Sasuke. Semenjak sore itu, Sakura tidak lagi berani bertatap mata dengan pria itu. Praktisnya dia menghindar, kembali mengambil banyak _shift_ hingga akhirnya Sasuke terbang ke Hokkaido untuk perjalanan bisnis tiga hari lalu dan jika sesuai jadwal, pagi tadi dia sudah mendarat di Kyoto lagi. Penyesalannya tidak juga berkurang sejak hari itu, tidak dalam waktu-waktu dekat.

Haruno Sakura mengerang keras dan memukulkan kepalanya ke atas meja di ruang perawat. Beberapa perawat yang ada di sana terlonjak kaget.

"Dokter baik-baik saja?" tanya Matsuri cemas luar biasa. "Apa aku perlu menjalankan _CT scan_, Dokter?"

Dengan kening masih menempel di atas meja, Sakura mengerang. "Tidak perlu."

Matsuri bertukar pandang dengan Mikoshi, rekan perawatnya yang lain. "Lalu apa yang bisa kami lakukan untukmu, Dok? Sepertinya Dokter membenturkan kepala sangat keras."

_Tidak_, erang Sakura membatin, barangkali dengan begini dia jadi sedikit lebih waras! "Kau bisa membantuku dengan menelpon rumah sakit jiwa dan memesankan satu ruang permanen untukku. Aku sudah gila."

Dua wanita muda itu menghapus raut cemas di wajah masing-masing dan menggantinya dengan wajah impasif. "Mikoshi, coba kau telpon Uchiha Sasuke. Nomor telpon sekretarisnya ada di buku catatan di dekat telpon," ujar Matsuri dengan nada datar. Belakangan ini, dia sudah belajar banyak untuk menghubungi seorang Uchiha tertentu kalau-kalau dokter kepalanya bertingkah aneh.

Tiba-tiba Sakura mengerang keras, merenggut tangan Mikoshi yang sudah bergerak menuju meja telpon. "Jangan telpon!" pintanya, separuh memelas separuh memerintah.

"Dokter Haruno," mulai Matsuri. "Uchiha Sasuke-_san_ sudah menyampaikan instruksinya kepada seluruh kru UGD untuk melapor kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu yang aneh kepada Anda."

"Memangnya siapa atasanmu? Dia atau aku?" sergah Sakura dengan erangan. "Dan aku tidak aneh! Aku baik-baik saja," klaimnya tandas.

Matsuri dan Mikoshi kompak berdecak panjang.

"Ada apa ini?" Dokter Hyuuga yang baru menyelesaikan pemeriksaannya memasuki ruang perawat dengan kening berkerut bingung.

"Kita perlu menghubungi Sasuke-_san_, Dokter Hyuuga," lapor Matsuri dengan mode profesionalnya, seolah baru menangani pasien keras kepala yang menolak diinjeksi.

"Oh?" Sepasang alis gelap Hyuuga Hanabi naik tinggi. Dia kemudian memandangi dokter kepalanya dengan mata curiga. "Apa yang terjadi, Dokter Haruno?"

"Tidak ada," sentak Sakura nyaris segera, justru meningkatkan kecurigaan ketiga rekan kerjanya. Sakura melemparkan tangan ke udara. "Kenapa kalian tidak percaya? Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Tidak ada orang yang baik-baik saja yang meminta dipesankan kamar rawat di rumah sakit jiwa," ujar Mikoshi menginformasikan.

Menyaksikan kekalahan adalah akhir dari pertarungannya, Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar ruangan dengan langkah menghentak yang sedikit kekanakan. Dokter satu itu segera keluar dari wilayah UGD menuju bagian dalam rumah sakit, tidak benar-benar tahu harus kemana. Pakaian operasi standarnya masih belum diganti walaupun _shift_nya sudah berakhir satu jam lalu.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Suara berat dan malas-malasan yang sudah dia hafal itu membuyarkan Sakura dari lamunan tak tentu arahnya. Wanita itu melemparkan tatapan ke samping kanan, mendapati Hatake Kakashi memandanginya dengan sorot mata bingung, kalau tidak bercampur geli ketika menyadari seberapa kacaunya dokter itu.

"Rumah sakit adalah tempat dimana dokter wajar ditemukan. Justru aku yang harus bertanya apa yang pengusaha sukses sepertimu lakukan di rumah sakit? Kecuali untuk mendapatkan perawatan medis karena dementia akut tapi itu artinya kau harus pergi ke gedung timur, atau kau sedang tersesat di jalan kehidupan?"

"Ha-ha." Hatake Kakashi mendengus malas mendapat sarkasme Sakura. Wanita satu ini punya lidah luar biasa tajam, seakan sarkasme adalah nama tengahnya. Sarkasme itu selalu muncul sepuluh kali lipat intensitasnya ketika Sakura tengah berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu. Wanita itu berusaha mengarahkan fokus orang lain ke aspek selain masalahnya; salah satunya adalah dengan membuat mereka sibuk dengan emosi negatif mereka sendiri dan lupa menanyakan perihal Sakura. Namun tentunya, Kakashi adalah salah satu pengecualian di sini; dia bukan lagi amatir. "Aku di sini untuk menemui Rin, kalau-kalau kau lupa dia sekarang menjadi _volunteer_ menjaga anak-anak di sini. Dan yang kumaksud adalah kenapa kau, dengan baju operasi lusuh dan berdarah begitu, datang ke bangsal anak? Kau sadar tidak, kalau kau menakuti anak-anak manis ini, membuat mereka berpikir ada pembunuh berantai lepas kendali di rumah sakit."

"Ha-ha," ulang Sakura menirukan jemu. "Aku ke sini juga mencari Rin."

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Obrolan wanita," jawab Sakura tandas.

Kakashi lagi-lagi mendengus. Bertahun-tahun hidup bersama wanita yang sulit dikendalikan telah mengajarkan Kakashi banyak hal. Sekarang, dia sudah mahir mengartikan 'obrolan wanita' yang disebut-sebut. Wanita tidak benar-benar punya hal rahasia yang perlu disembunyikan, kecuali itu adalah sesuatu yang memalukan hingga ke tulang-tulang. Dan Kakashi berani bertaruh Sakura juga menggunakannya untuk alasan yang sama kali ini. "Kalau begitu ayo, kita bisa pergi bersama," tawar Kakashi yang tidak tolak oleh Sakura.

Keduanya kemudian berjalan bersama dalam keheningan menuju bagian tengah bangsal anak. Sakura kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan Kakashi lebih dari rela membiarkan wanita itu bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Setelah beberapa belokan dan koridor panjang, keduanya sampai di ruang bermain bangsal anak dimana Hatake Rin berada.

"Rin," sapa sang suami kepada istrinya yang tengah bersimpuh dikelilingi beberapa anak kecil berpakaian pasien.

Hatake Rin menoleh ke sumber suara. Senyumnya cerah. "Kau datang lebih awal," katanya gembira. "Oh Sakura?"

"Halo, Rin," sapa Sakura dengan senyum ketat yang dengan segera dipahami oleh Rin sebagai pertanda tidak baik.

Setelah memisahkan diri dari anak-anak manis yang mengerubunginya dan membiarkan mereka bermain bersama Kakashi yang menggerutu setengah hati, Rin berjingkat pergi dan duduk di sofa di pojok ruang bermain bersama Sakura.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya langsung ketika keduanya telah duduk nyaman.

Sakura terdiam sejenak memandangi jemarinya yang saling bertaut, merasa bimbang dengan kemelut hatinya. "Ini…tentang Sasuke," mulainya enggan.

"Kau bisa menceritakan apapun kepadaku, Sakura. Aku akan sediam tembok kali ini."

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Tidak perlu sedramatis itu."

Rin menyeringai miring yang mirip sekali dengan seringai nakal suaminya. "Dramatis adalah nama tengahku," tukasnya bangga. Ketika Sakura tidak menampakkan pertanda akan melanjutkan pembicaraan serius mereka, Rin menggeser duduk lebih dekat dan berbicara nyaris berbisik, "apa sesuatu terjadi di antara kalian?" tanyanya halus.

Sakura mendesah panjang. "Tidak, entahlah. Hanya…" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas. "Lima hari lalu, Sasuke tiba-tiba melamarku."

Hatake Rin yang luar biasa kaget bahkan sampai tidak bisa menemukan suaranya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar seiring dengan matanya yang serasa hendak melompat keluar dari rongganya.

"Mengagetkan, ya?" kata Sakura setengah bercanda. "Mau dengar yang lebih mengagetkan lagi?" tawarnya dengan senyum hambar.

Rin mengangguk antusias, kontras dengan rona di wajah Sakura.

"Aku langsung menolaknya."

Wajah kaget Rin yang tadi sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan wajahnya yang sekarang. Sakura bahkan tidak lagi menemukan padanan kata yang pas.

"Jenius ya?" sindirnya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Barulah kali itu Rin menyadari kepahitan dari nada suara Sakura. Sambil mengumpulkan otaknya, Rin menarik nafas panjang. "Apa kau menyesalinya? Menolak lamaran Sasuke?"

Sakura memandangi wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan pandangan ragu. "Aku tidak tahu soal itu, tapi yang kusesali adalah membuatnya kecewa. Dia menyembunyikan emosinya dengan baik, tapi untuk beberapa saat aku melihat kekecewaannya. Aku menolaknya dengan begitu…tegas, seakan-akan jawabannya sudah sangat jelas dan tidak perlu lagi ditanyakan." Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menenangkan jantungnya yang menghentak keras-keras di rongga dada. "Tentu saja tidak, kataku kepadanya." Sakura mencibir, mencemooh kebodohannya sendiri. "Dan seketika matanya—demi Tuhan, aku bersumpah melihat di matanya ada kekecewaan dan perasaan terluka—" Sakura memaksa keluar suaranya yang kini terdengar serak. Dia berusaha keras menahan tangisnya di tepian.

"Kenapa kau tidak menerimanya? Terlepas dari keenggananmu mengecewakannya. Apa kau…tidak pernah membayangkan hidup bersamanya? Kalian tinggal serumah sekarang, Sousuke mengidolakannya, dan…semuanya tampak baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak mencintainya, Rin," jawabnya lemah. Bibir bawahnya digigit kuat. "Aku tahu aku bodoh, tapi setelah semua ini aku tidak bisa lagi membayangkan pernikahan lain. Aku tidak bisa…lebih-lebih tanpa cinta."

"Jadi, ini karena cinta?" Rin memastikan. "Karena kau pikir kau tidak mencintainya?"

"Aku tidak mencintainya," ulang Sakura dengan suara lebih mantap, tetapi entah mengapa bagi Rin Sakura terdengar seolah tengah meyakinkan diri sendiri. Seperti kebohongan yang ratusan kali dirapal hingga mengucapkannya menjadi begitu mudah, layaknya kebenaran.

"Kau salah," wanita bersuami itu mengulum senyum manis. "Kau mencintainya. Kau sudah mencintainya," koreksinya. Ketika Sakura hendak buka mulut untuk protes keras, dia segera menyambung kalimatnya. "Kau mencintainya. Kau mencintainya," ulangnya berkali-kali, diucapkan seperti mantra ajaib. "Kau hanya belum tahu cinta seperti apa yang kau punya untuknya. Karena cinta mewujud dalam banyak bentuk, memilih banyak warna untuk masing-masing orang." Rin meraih tangan Sakura yang gemetar dan meremasnya lembut, berusaha membagi keberaniannya dengan wanita yang penuh keraguan itu. "Beberapa punya api membara dalam cinta mereka; membakar habis seperti api dan mesiu, meledak ketika bersama. Beberapa punya cinta yang meracun, tapi tetap saja itu adalah cinta, seperti yang orang bilang antara Heathcliff dan Catherine," dia kesulitan menahan tawa di sini. Dia sadar kata-katanya terdengar konyol dengan selingan kisah roman klasik, tetapi dia perlu membuka mata wanita menawan di depannya ini lebar-lebar, untuk melihat apa yang benar-benar ada di depannya. Karena memang, gajah di pelupuk mata seringkali tidak terlihat. Manusia memang seperti itu; mengabaikan apa yang mereka punya dan baru menyadarinya ketika mereka telah kehilangan. Rin tidak ingin Sakura begitu. "Warna cintamu mungkin tidak merah, barangkali putih dan bernoda di sana-sini dan kau harus bisa membedakannya, tetap menyadari cintamu ada di sini." Dia meletakkan tangannya di dada Sakura, merasakan detak mantap jantung di bawah telapak tangannya.

"Bagaimana…" Sakura tersedak deguk air matanya. "Bagaimana jika itu tidak cukup?"

Rin memandangi Sakura dengan sorot mata yang hangat, keibuan dan memahami. "Pertanyaan yang seharusnya adalah apakah kau cukup berani mempertaruhkan apa yang kau punya?"

"Aku…aku tidak tahu," jawab Sakura jujur, terlihat luar biasa bingung.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari tahu apakah Sasuke juga cukup berani?"

Untuk sejenak, Sakura hanya diam di sana. Mata hijau apelnya lebar memandang balik sepasang mata gelap Rin, mencari sesuatu di sana. Wanita itu sepertinya menemukan apa yang dicarinya dari Rin karena tiba-tiba saja dia melompat berdiri dari sofa dan berderap dengan langkah berisik, menghilang di balik pintu. Rin membiarkan tawanya menggema di dalam ruangan, menarik perhatian suaminya yang tampak geli memandangi kepergian Sakura.

**.**

Gedung dua puluh lantai yang merupakan kantor pusat Realife Homes, Ltd. tetap ramai di jam-jam makan siang ketika Haruno Sakura melangkahkan kaki melewati pintu kaca gandanya. Petugas keamanan yang berjaga mengangguk melihatnya, juga beberapa karyawan yang membagi salam selamat siang mereka dan menawarkan untuk bergabung makan siang. Sakura terus melangkah melewati meja resepsionis, seperti biasa, ketika suara wanita yang ramah dan tegas itu membuyarkan fokusnya. Sakura segera berhenti dan melemparkan senyumnya, berharap senyum itu tidak goyah.

"Selamat siang, _ma'am_. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa seorang resepsionis yang baru Sakura lihat ketika dia berhenti di seberang meja penerima tamu. Pakaian kerjanya mulus, senyumnya teguh, dan suaranya jelas, tetapi Sakura bisa menangkap kegugupan yang terpancar dari sepasang mata kelabunya.

Dengan benak yang sama gugupnya, Sakura memaksa senyumnya lebih lebar. Dia edarkan pandangan cemas ke sekeliling lobi perusahaan yang ramai dengan puluhan karyawan keluar-masuk. Tidak biasanya ada yang menyapanya begini. "Apa Uchiha Sasuke ada di kantornya?" tanyanya dengan suara sedikit goyah.

Wanita muda dengan _nametag_ bertuliskan Yamazaki itu menunduk memandang layar komputernya, mengetikkan sesuatu di _keyboard_, kemudian kembali memasang senyum untuk Sakura. "Benar, _ma'am_, tapi beliau sedang menerima tamu penting sekarang."

Demi Tuhan ini sudah jam makan siang. Tidakkah perusahaan ini punya jam-jam kunjungan tertentu untuk tamu bisnis? Dan di sini dia juga hendak bertamu. Sakura merasa sedikit hipokrit.

"Oh terima kasih," ucapnya, kemudian berniat melanjutkan langkah, tetapi suara resepsionis itu kembali menghentikannya.

"Anda harus membuat janji bertemu dengan sekretaris pribadi beliau, _ma'am_. Apa Anda sudah punya janji?" Wanita muda itu menyelipkan rambutnya yang terlepas dari sanggul ke belakang telinga. Sakura bisa melihat tangannya sedikit gemetar. Pengalaman bekerja pertama memang jarang menyenangkan. Sakura sendiri hampir-hampir tidak mengingat pengalamannya sendiri karena otaknya yang kacau saat itu.

Sakura yang kebingungan hanya bisa menggeleng. "Tidak…" jawabnya muram.

Yamazaki melemparkan senyum penuh sesal. "Kalau begitu Anda tidak bisa menemui beliau. Barangkali saya bisa menghubungkan Anda dengan sekretarisnya untuk membuat janji baru?" tawarnya ramah.

"Oh aku tidak bisa langsung menemuinya saja?" tanya Sakura gamang. Seingatnya dulu Sasuke memberinya akses tanpa batas untuk bertemu dengannya. Atau barangkali haknya sudah dicabut? Sakura meringis masam. Sakura cukup paham kalau memang begitu yang terjadi.

"Maaf sekali, _ma'am_. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mempunyai izin bertemu langsung dengan beliau. Uchiha-_sama_ orang yang sangat sibuk."

Apakah itu kekaguman yang Sakura tangkap dari nada suaranya? _Bachelor_ Uchiha Sasuke memang dambaan hati banyak wanita. Dan Haruno Sakura gagal menerima keberuntungan mendapat lamarannya. _Kau di sini untuk mengoreksi, bukan begitu?_ Sakura menyemangati dirinya.

Wanita itu sudah hendak menanyakan apakah namanya sudah tidak tercantum dalam daftar yang disebut-sebut ketika seorang wanita berseru dari arah belakang.

"Oh Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sakura memutar tubuh, mendapati Temari berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil memegang gelas kertas yang berisi kopi. "Halo, Temari," sapa Sakura. "Aku baru akan membuat janji bertemu dengan Sasuke."

Mendengarnya membuat Temari memberengut. "Huh? Kau bisa langsung naik saja, bodoh. Untuk apa membuat janji segala?" protes Temari tak habis pikir.

"Aku tidak yakin aku mendapat izin. Kudengar Sasuke sedang menemui tamu penting," jawab Sakura sambil menghela nafas.

Temari memutar bola mata, kemudian melangkah mendekat. "Kau bahkan bisa menyela rapat dewan direksi kalau kau mau."

"Temari-_san_!" sergah resepsionis itu halus, sedikit bingung menyaksikan adegan di depannya.

Temari beralih memandangnya, kemudian berdecak. "Ah kau orang baru. Ini Haruno Sakura. Kalau dia datang, beri tahu saja dimana Sasuke. Dia punya akses bebas di sini. Tidak akan ada yang menyalahkanmu kalau kau mengizinkan wanita gila menerobos masuk, asalkan dia berambut _pink _seperti ini."

Sakura memberengut mendengarnya. "Rambutku tidak _pink_," protes sia-sia Sakura.

Sekretaris pribadi Sasuke itu hanya mengibaskan tangan ke udara, kemudian memandangi si dokter, kali ini dengan kerutan di kening yang semakin dalam. "Dan kenapa pula kau merasa harus mendapat izin? Sebelumnya tidak pernah, jadi kenapa sekarang harus?"

Sakura hanya bisa melemparkan senyum masam penuh sesal kepada resepsionis baru yang kini memucat. "Aku hanya merasa tidak enak."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

Sakura menghembuskan nafas keras-keras, membuat poninya yang jatuh berantakan menutupi keningnya tertiup ke atas. "Tidak ada apa-apa, sebelum keberanianku hilang. Omong-omong terima kasih, Yamazaki-_san_." Dengan satu senyum sesal lagi, Sakura menarik sekretaris pribadi Sasuke itu bersamanya berjalan menuju _lift_ yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke lantai teratas gedung baja itu.

Selagi mereka berdua mengobrol ringan di dalam _lift_ yang sepi, Sakura berusaha mengatur debaran jantungnya yang mulai tak terkendali. Begitu lampu indikator menunjukkan angka dua puluh dan pintu logam mengilat itu terbuka, Sakura sudah siap kembali menuju lantai dasar. Dia hampir saja menekan tombol yang akan mengantarkannya ke lantai satu kalau bukan karena tatapan heran yang dilemparkan Temari kepadanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura? Kau sedikit biru."

Sakura mencoba meneguhkan senyumnya, tetapi ringisan getir yang justru terbentuk.

"Sasuke ada di ruangannya, masuk saja."

"Ba—bagaimana dengan tamunya?" tanya Sakura tergeragap. Diam-diam dia berharap tamu kali ini sangat sangat penting hingga membuat pria itu tidak bisa diganggu. Setidaknya untuk beberapa jam ke depan.

Siang ini Haruno Sakura pasti berlaku tidak seperti biasanya karena kini Temari menatapnya seolah-olah Sakura baru saja menumbuhkan satu kepala lagi, atau tujuh. "Kau tamu penting nomor satunya, kalau-kalau kau lupa." Dengan sepasang alis sabit terangkat tinggi, Temari berbalik dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, kemudian mulai memeriksa pesan masuk di telponnya.

Merasa jengah berdiri sendirian tanpa tujuan di koridor yang sepi, Sakura akhirnya melangkah menuju satu-satunya pintu besar ganda yang ada di lantai tersebut. Pintu kayu itu setengah terbuka, mengizinkan Sakura mendengar gumaman percakapan yang tengah berlangsung di dalam sana. Kembali merasa ragu, Sakura menunduk memandangi lantai.

Apakah dia sedang melihat dirinya mengenakan sepatu kanvas dan _scrub_ lengan pendek _royal blue_nya? Sakura terkesiap horor. Demi Tuhan dia baru saja memasuki wilayah perkantoran paling padat dengan pakaian seperti ini. Apakah yang di ujung bajunya itu adalah darah? Dalam hati Sakura mengerang dan memukul dahinya. Bagaimana dengan wajah dan rambutnya? Bekerja pada _shift_ paling menyeramkan tidak lantas membuat penampilannya menjadi lebih baik.

Sibuk dengan perdebatan internalnya, Sakura gagal menyadari dua sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya dan yang kini tengah bingung memandanginya.

"Sakura?"

Yang dipanggil namanya tersentak keras dan mendongakkan kepala cepat. Sepasang matanya kemudian melebar menyadari siapa kedua pria yang berdiri tepat di depannya; yang satu tengah memandanginya heran, yang satu terang-terangan menunjukkan binar geli di matanya. _Hebat_, Sakura melenguh dalam batin, barangkali dia lebih menyeramkan daripada badut.

"Oh kau tamu pentingnya, Itachi?" Tanpa bisa dicegah, nada setengah mengejek itu terlepas begitu saja dari mulutnya. Sakura mengerang dalam benak.

Merespon ucapan pedas wanita di depannya, kilau geli di mata Itachi semakin menjadi-jadi. Entah bagaimana pria itu tetap berhasil menjaga ekspresinya tetap netral ketika matanya saja sudah cukup untuk menunjukkan gelak tawa di sana. "Kau terlihat menarik."

Kalau Sakura tidak mengenalnya lebih baik, dia pasti sudah melewatkan balasan ejekan dari cara bicaranya yang sopan itu. Kini Sakura memicingkan mata. "Ha-ha," katanya masam.

Dua bersaudara itu kompak menyeringai miring.

"_Well_, kurasa kita bisa makan siang bersama lain kali saja, _little brother_. Akan kuberikan _update_ terbaru secepatnya." Itachi kembali tersenyum miring, kali ini sedikit berbalik untuk menatap adiknya yang berdiri satu langkah di belakang. Gemerlap di matanya semakin jelas, membuat Sakura mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mencekik pria lajang itu di tempat.

Sasuke memberi kakaknya satu anggukan singkat. Sakura yang baru saja menyadari dirinya telah mengganggu acara dua bersaudara itu buru-buru menyela.

"Tidak perlu membatalkan janji begitu. Aku bisa kembali lagi nanti," cegah Sakura seraya menahan lengan Itachi.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Sakura," Itachi menepuk-nepuk tangan wanita yang kini bertingkah kelabakan itu hingga cengekeramannya lepas. Dengan tubuh mini begitu, Itachi tidak akan tertipu. Salah-salah dia justru dibanting ke lantai.

Sial. Padahal Sakura baru saja menemukan celah untuk lari pulang.

"Oh—baiklah," gumamnya lemah, menyerah untuk mencoba lari.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi masih diam hanya mengamati wanita itu dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Sudah lebih dari seminggu dia tidak melihat Sakura. Walaupun mereka masih tinggal satu rumah, tetapi wanita itu telah sukses menghindarinya—dan tanpa sengaja menghindari Sousuke juga, yang kini tengah frustasi (kalau bocah dianggap bisa merasakan frustasi) karena jarang bertemu ibunya. Bocah delapan tahun itu tadi menelponnya, setengah memaksa dan menyuruh, meminta Sasuke menjemput ibunya karena sepertinya _shift_ dini hari Sakura berakhir siang ini.

"Masuklah," ucap Sasuke dengan suaranya yang berat. Dia buka pintu kerjanya lebih lebar, mempersilakan Sakura masuk.

Itachi segera mengambil langkah ke samping, menyediakan ruang bermanuver bagi Sakura.

"Oh…" responnya payah.

Begitu Itachi sudah menghilang ke dalam _lift_ yang akan membawanya turun dan mereka berdua telah aman di dalam ruang kerjanya, barulah Sasuke bicara. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Tentu, hanya sedikit lelah."

Sakura mengawasi Sasuke yang sedikit memiringkan kepala ke samping seraya memandanginya. "Tidak ada gangguan lagi?"

"Tidak, kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" tanya Sakura dengan sedikit noda kebingungan dalam suaranya.

Kali ini Sasuke yang tampak bingung mencari jawaban. "Kau datang ke kantorku," katanya sembari mengedikkan bahu, terlihat sedikit tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Ya aku di sini, memangnya kenapa? Aku jelas mengganggu sesuatu, tapi—" Sakura belum memahami arah pembicaraan mereka.

Sasuke buru-buru menggeleng. "Kau bisa datang ke sini kapan pun kau mau. Hanya saja kau tidak pernah kemari kalau tidak terjadi sesuatu."

_Oh astaga, apakah memang demikian?_ Sakura meringis dalam hati. Sekarang dia terdengar begitu dingin, hanya datang jika membutuhkan bantuan.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku minta maaf kalau sikapku selama ini membuatmu berpikir begitu." Rasa bersalah yang dirasakan Sakura semakin besar saja. "Aku ingin…membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

Sasuke tidak merespon, hanya diam memandangi Sakura dengan seksama. Sakura yang sudah pandai mengartikan sikap diam pria itu susah payah mengatur nafas. Dia kemudian menelan ludahnya gelisah. "Tentang…seminggu lalu…" ucapnya lirih, nyaris tidak terdengar oleh Sasuke.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, Sasuke tetap diam tanpa komentar. Keheningan di sekitar mereka menjadi lebih berat di setiap detik yang berlalu. Sakura mulai bergerak-gerak seperti cacing di kursinya. Lama hingga akhirnya Sasuke merespon, "Ah…"

_Hanya begitu saja?! Ah, katanya?_ Sakura nyaris membeliak dan lari melompat dari kursinya. Dia rasa dia bisa mati kapan saja akibat menanggung rasa malu yang tak manusiawi ini.

Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan?! Tiba-tiba datang membicarakan lamaran berhari-hari lalu setelah dengan sukses menghindar seperti maling yang kepergok. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke sudah mengubah rencananya? Bagaimana jika pria itu menarik lagi kata-katanya?! Toh waktu itu Sasuke hanya sekadar bertanya; tidak benar-benar melamar. Lebih seperti kalimat yang tak sengaja dia ucapkan. Bisa jadi dia hanya bercanda 'kan? Atau setidaknya terhanyut oleh atmosfer suasana saat itu.

Nekat terjun ke dalam palung tak berdasar, Sakura menarik nafas panjang. "Kau tahu…Naruto kesal sekali mengetahui reaksiku tentang ucapanmu minggu lalu; maaf aku sembarangan menceritakan hal itu kepadanya, kuharap dia tidak menyulitkanmu. Yah yang jelas dia mulai menceramahiku panjang lebar tentang keluarganya, pernikahannya, dan cintanya kepada Hinata, juga Rin dan Kakashi—" Sakura meringis sesaat. "Aku—aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau mendefinisikan cinta atau pernikahan atau keluarga; aku tidak tahu kau ingin membangun kehidupan yang seperti apa di masa depan. Yang kutahu hanya apa yang kurasakan." Sakura meremas kuat-kuat kedua tangannya di atas pangkuan, mencoba meredakan getaran halus yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai melumpuhkan indra-indranya. "Rin bilang ada banyak bentuk cinta dan pernikahan. Aku tidak merasakan sesuatu yang intens seperti halnya Kakashi dan Rin; atau pemujaan mendalam seperti yang ada di antara Naruto dan Hinata; atau kesabaran dan pengertian Kurenai untuk Asuma; tapi kekaguman dan hormat dan rasa berterima kasih—hanya itu yang aku punya. Kalau kau tidak masalah dengan itu, aku—"

"Tunggu."

Sasuke yang sedari tadi penuh perhatian mendengarkan tiba-tiba memotong. Buru-buru dia berjalan menuju meja kerjanya yang dipenuhi kertas dan tumpukan berkas, membuka paksa salah satu lacinya; satu tumpukan berkasnya jatuh berantakan di lantai dan tidak dia pedulikan. Sasuke kembali menghampiri Sakura, kali ini berdiri tepat di depan wanita yang tampak membiru di kursinya, sambil menggenggam kotak kecil di tangan kanannya. Dia kemudian berlutut di depan Sakura, menyejajarkan pandangannya dengan mata Sakura yang terbelalak lebar.

"Uh—apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura semakin gugup. Dia mulai memperlihatkan gejala asma akut.

Tanpa kata, Sasuke mengulurkan kotak beludru biru itu dan membuka tutupnya. Sakura langsung terkesiap dan merasakan Sasuke sekaku papan.

"Ini—" Sakura mencoba mengeluarkan reaksi dari mulutnya, tetapi tanpa hasil. Dia hanya bisa memandangi isi kotak kecil di depannya dengan mulut ternganga lebar. Pandangannya berpindah dari kotak tersebut ke wajah Sasuke yang ditata luar biasa kosong, berkali-kali hingga pandangannya mulai mengabur dan kepalanya pusing. "A—"

"Aku harusnya mengubah kalimat lamaranku, atau setidaknya tidak melamar dengan tangan kosong," ujar Sasuke lamat-lamat setelah berhasil menguasai fokus wanita di depannya. "Aku berencana melamarmu untuk kedua kalinya, tapi aku justru tidak mendapat waktu bertemu denganmu."

Merasakan beban rasa bersalah yang sama, Sakura menunduk. "Maaf," gumamnya dengan suara gemetar.

Dengan lembut, Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura hingga pandangan mereka kembali bertemu. "Sousuke sangat merindukanmu," ujarnya dengan suara yang dengan jelas mencerminkan kelembutannya.

"Aku juga merindukannya, merindukanmu juga," aku Sakura lemah.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aku punya cincin untukmu. Apa kau mau menerimanya bersama dengan lamaranku?"

"Itu—_emerald_ yang indah sekali…" komentar Sakura payah, memandangi cincin bermata tunggal hijau bening itu dengan mata berair.

"Berlian," koreksi Sasuke dengan mata berkelip geli. "Batu kelahiran Sousuke."

Sakura merasa hatinya meleleh. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat permata hijau yang diklaim Sasuke sebagai berlian. "Tapi ini hijau…seperti _emerald_," bantahnya dengan suara parau.

"Tidak, bukan hijau seperti _emerald_. Hijau seperti _peridot_, seperti matamu."

Sakura kesulitan menelan nafasnya. "Berlian hijau…bukannya sangat langka?" Duh, yang benar saja. Bukannya menerima lamaran pria menakjubkan di depannya itu, Sakura justru mengomentari kelangkaan berlian hijau. Sakura heran kemana perginya logikanya di saat-saat krusial begini. Tanpa menunggu perintah otaknya, kaki-kaki Sakura bergerak menegakkan diri. Kini dia berdiri di depan Sasuke yang masih berlutut bingung. Nafasnya berubah sesak. "Ini pasti mahal sekali. Aku tidak bisa menerima—" Hentikan dirinya sekarang! Tuhan, dua kali sudah dia menolak lamaran Sasuke.

Untungnya, Sasuke buru-buru menyela sambil kembali berdiri menjulang di depan Sakura. Ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca, tetapi ada kesabaran yang luas di caranya memandang Sakura. "Apa kau tahu kalau sebenarnya berlian berwarna adalah barang cacat?" —Sakura kehilangan jantungnya; mati rasa mendengar kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja. "Tidak lagi murni disusun oleh karbon. Berlian hijau terbentuk karena terjadi penyinaran matahari selama proses pembentukannya. Berlian ini tidak sempurna, cacat, gagal terbentuk, tapi yang membuat heran harganya sangat mahal. Indah saat dia telah cacat. Sepertimu."

Dada Sakura serasa diremas kuat, membuat udara tertekan keluar dari paru-parunya dan kontraksi otot-otot rusuknya terhalang. Aliran udaranya tertahan di tenggorokan; tidak bisa keluar maupun masuk. Sakura merasa akan runtuh saat itu juga. Hatinya sakit lebih dari yang bisa dia duga. Namun, Sasuke tidak membiarkan Sakura berspekulasi lebih menyakitkan dari itu.

"—kau telah dilukai, berkali-kali menderita dan rusak, tapi kau yang di sini lebih indah dari permata mana pun." Dengan gerakan perlahan, Sasuke mengeluarkan cincin platina dengan berlian tunggal itu dari kotaknya, kemudian menggenggam tangan kiri Sakura yang gemetaran. Suaranya mantap dan terkendali, membuat Sakura iri. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mencintaimu; aku tidak tahu ayah seperti apa yang Sousuke butuhkan; aku tidak tahu pernikahan dan keluarga yang seperti apa yang kau inginkan setelah semua mimpi buruk itu…tapi sebuah rumah dan _tadaima_, setiap hari—aku bisa memberikan itu."

Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi kanannya. Dengan bibir gemetar dan nafas tersenggal, Sakura berusaha mempertemukan pandangannya dengan Sasuke, mencari-cari sesuatu dari wajah tegas pria yang berdiri satu langkah di depannya. Dadanya sakit, tetapi bukan karena monster bernama kesedihan yang memenjarakan jantungnya. Nafasnya dangkal dan masing-masing berjeda tiga detik karena dia harus kembali mengajarkan dirinya bagaimana cara bernafas. Tangannya yang masih digenggam Sasuke terasa lebih hangat dari sinar matahari musim panas—rasa hangat yang membuatnya ingin terus tenggelam. Di sini, dia berdiri dalam balutan baju operasi lusuh dan wajah yang tak kalah lusuhnya di depan seorang pria luar biasa menawan dan menakjubkan; tengah disuguhi sebuah cincin paling sempurna yang pernah ada.

Uchiha Sasuke tahu dia cacat, tidak sempurna, seperti berlian yang dia persembahkan untuknya, tetapi dia masih menemukan keindahan di dalamnya—di dalam diri Sakura.

Dengan jemari yang bergerak sama lembutnya dengan suaranya, Sasuke mengusap pergi air mata di pipi Sakura. Ekspresinya tetap tidak terbaca, tetapi Sakura menemukan ada gurat kelegaan di sudut-sudut mata pria itu.

"Pernikahan juga penuh resiko, resiko yang tidak pernah kupelajari cara mengatasinya. Mungkin saja hubungan kita nyatanya tidak berjalan baik; akan ada kesalahan yang terjadi. Akan selalu ada perceraian di ujung lain sebuah pernikahan. Jika menikah, bisa jadi esok hari kita akan menandatangani surat perceraian; bisa jadi kita akan bertengkar dan saling menyakiti. Bisa jadi." Sasuke meremas lembut tangan Sakura yang terus bergetar hebat. "Aku tidak bisa memberimu janji; hanya sekadar sebuah rumah dan salam, tapi kau adalah resiko yang siap kuambil. Apa kau juga bersedia menerima setiap resiko dengan hidup bersamaku?"

Tak lagi memercayainya suaranya untuk bekerja menjawab lamaran ketiga Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk berkali-kali—nyaris merasa kebas, dan membiarkan air mata berhamburan dari matanya. Rasa kebas itu perlahan-lahan menghilang; digantikan sensasi tajam di seluruh tubuhnya ketika Sasuke menyelipkan cincin platina itu ke jari manisnya, dan begitu Sakura memperoleh kembali seluruh indra-indranya, dia mendapati dirinya telah aman dalam dekapan pria itu. [ ]

**.**

A/N : eh saya cinta daddysuke lol. terima kasih untuk responnya yang fantastik!


End file.
